Wake up,10 Legendary Warriors!
by Hana 'natsu' Mitsuzaka
Summary: Sebuah keinginan anak kecil atas segala kekecewaannya yang terpendam ternyata mampu mengubah dunia. Dan demi menghadapi itu, para Legendary Warriors akan kembali bertarung.Chapter 6&7 is up! RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1

Hei..^^

Kali ini Natsu berkecimpung ke fic Digimon, a.k.a digimon frontier untuk sekarang ini. Sebenarnya sih, Natsu udah niat banget untuk nulis ini sejak dulu-dulu. Cuman ga jadi-jadi karena terhalang oleh..beberapa data buat digi-scan yang rada ga yakin, jadi ragu untuk bikin, dan juga..yah, faktor klasik. Kesibukan dan kemalasan..XD

Eniwei, special thanks to Iya-Last Name, yang notabene udah menginspirasi Natsu untuk menulis kembali fic Digimon Natsu yang macet Natsu tulis ini dan memberikan beberapa masukan.^^

Disini ceritanya sudah 5 tahun berlalu, dan masing-masing dari mereka bersekolah di:

Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, dan Izumi: satu sekolah di Hagashiyama High School, kelas X atau 1 SMA. Mereka satu sekolah tapi beda kelas. Takuya dan Kouichi di kelas X-4, Kouji di kelas X-3, dan Izumi berada di kelas X-7. Mereka berempat berumur 16 tahun.

Meskipun berbeda kelas, mereka masih sangat sering bersama dan ngumpul sebagai sahabat. Walaupun persahabatan mereka tidak lantas mengakibatkan mereka tidak bergaul dengan teman lain selain kelompok mereka berlima.(kadang dengan Junpei juga.)

Di sini Natsu membuat Kouichi berada di grade yang sama dengan Kouji, dengan pertimbangan meskipun Kouichi kakak kembar Kouji, mereka tetap setingkat karena kembar kan selisihnya paling cuma beberapa jam, kan? Jadi mereka seumur. Mereka juga mempunyai kegiatan klub yang berbeda. Takuya di klub sepakbola, Izumi di klub tenis, serta Kouji dan Kouichi kompak berada di klub komputer.

Junpei: Hagashiyama High School juga, kelas XI atau 2 SMA. Umurnya saat ini 17 tahun. Kegiatan klubnya yakni..yah, meskipun rada impossible untuk seorang Junpei, ia memilih seni.(?)

Tomoki: Koishikawa Middle School. Saat ini Tomoki berada di kelas 8 atau 2 SMP. Saat ini ia berumur 14 tahun. Klubnya di smp ini adalah Ice skating. Ok, sekolahnya memang cukup elit, jadi ada klub Ice Skating. Salah satu alasannya saat memilih klub ini, yah..karena ia pernah berpengalaman dengan es sebagai Chakkumon(?)

Dan OC bikinan Natsu, Takumi Murasaki, masih berusia 10 tahun dan merupakan tokoh OC yang tidak sengaja mengakibatkan masalah baru. Kemungkinan bakal ada OC baru di chapter-chapter berikutnya, tapi belum kepikiran. Yang pasti ada kemungkinan kalau OC nya bakal lebih dari itu. Dan ada sedikit pemberitahuan, di chapter 1 ini juga belum ada pertarungan. Jadi, bagi yang langsung berharap baca adegan pertarungan di sini, sabar saja ya..

Ok, sebelum lupa menyebutkan, Digimon bukan punya Natsu..Kalo punya Natsu ga bakal lah bisa seterkenal ini..T_______T . Digimon always milik Akiyoshi Hongo dan Toei Animation.

**Digimon Fanfic by Hana 'natsu' Phantomhive**

**Present: : Wake Up, 10 Legendary Warrior! The new enemy has come!**

**Chapter 1: The beginning of the new enemy**

Di sebuah rumah di kawasan perumahan dekat Shibuya, Jepang, di kediaman Keluarga Murasaki..

PRAAANG!!

Terdengar suara benda pecah memekakkan telinga seluruh penghuni rumah.

Seorang lelaki berusia sekitar 10 tahun bernama Takumi terkaget dari kamarnya. Dan bergegas berjalan ke arah suara itu berasal.

' Ini pasti ulah Mama..', dalam hati bocah lelaki itu berkata. Dan benar saja, begitu tiba di tempat asal suara itu, Takumi disambut dengan pemandangan yang sebenarnya sudah biasa terjadi belakangan ini.

" Kamu lagi-lagi melakukannya! Apa maksudmu berulang kali melakukan hal ini, Pa?! Aku sudah capek!" sahut seorang wanita dewasa modis itu.

Dengan wajah tak peduli, sang Papa menghembuskan asap rokoknya." Ha? Apa maksudmu? Jangan asal bicara, ya!"

Nampaknya perkataan sang Papa itu telah sukses membangkitkan api kemarahan dalam diri sang Mama.

" Papa jangan berlagak tidak tahu begitu, Pa! Aku tahu semuanya! Tentang Papa dan perbuatan orang itu--"

" Mamaa…" Takumi bersuara dari tempat dia berdiri. Ekspresi wajahnya sudah kentara sekali terlihat banyak kekecewaan di sana. Memotong ucapan penuh amarah dari sang Mama.

" Ah, Takumi. Sana, ke kamar saja. Jangan disini, ya Nak? Sana kerjakan PRmu dan belajar.." suara mama Takumi berubah, menjadi pelan dan lembut dihadapan Takumi.

" Takumi tidak ada PR, Ma..Dan Takumi juga sudah selesai belajar.." balas Takumi.

" Ah, begitu ya? Baiklah, sana, main di kamarmu. Atau apa saja. Jangan disini, ya Nak?" ucap sang Mama, pelan, lembut, namun tegas. Memberi tekanan pengusiran pada Takumi agar jangan berada di situ.

Takumi ingin berkata sesuatu. Namun tidak bisa. Mulutnya serasa terkatup rapat. Ia takut untuk menyampaikan sesuatu. Dan Takumi pun hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

Mama Takumi tersenyum. " Bagus, anak baik. Ayo, sana.." katanya.

Dan Takumi pun hanya bisa melangkah pelan menuju kamarnya dengan setumpuk kekecewaan di hatinya..

---000---

Sesampainya dikamar, Takumi langsung menuju ke hadapan komputernya. Menyalakannya, sambil merenungkan segala problematika keluarganya ini dengan hati perih.

" Mama..kenapa?? Kenapa terus bertengkar? " pertanyaan itu terus menghiasi hatinya yang galau.

Takumi menyalakan game komputer Digimon yang ada di komputernya. Berharap, dengan memainkan game kesukaannya itu, suasana hatinya akan terobati.

Takumi terus memainkan Digimon miliknya di game itu. Berupa sesosok Digimon kelinci berwarna putih dan bercampur hijau, dengan telinga yang amat lebar dan panjang, serta tiga tanduk yang ada di dahinya. Digimon miliknya sejak ia memulai permainan itu. Mulanya dia adalah Teriamon, sesosok Digimon imut dan kecil. Namun setelah sekian lama memainkan game ini, Teriamon milik Takumi terus berkembang dan berevolusi, hingga akhirnya pada malam ini, malam saat ia memainkan game ini dengan penuh rasa sedih dan kecewa, Digimon miliknya ini telah sampai pada level evolusi yang terakhir. Mencapai level Ultimate Digimon, dan menjadi sesosok Cerubimon. Namun meskipun demikian, ciri khas Teriamon masih sangat terlihat pada sosok Cerubimon ini. Telinga lebar, 3 tanduk di dahinya, dan warna tubuhnya.

Merasa sudah cukup puas dengan Digimonnya yang sudah sampai pada level Ultimate, Takumi hendak menyudahi permainannya. Namun, saat itu, tiba-tiba tertera tulisan pada layar gamenya:

"**What will you do if you have this Digimon in your real life?"**

Takumi membacanya, dan dengan cepat mengetikkan segala keinginannya. Segala beban hatinya selama ini.

" Aku ingin..dia menghancurkan dunia ini..Dunia yang tidak kubutuhkan..Dunia tempat papa dan mama selalu bertengkar, tanpa sedikitpun peduli perasaanku! Aku ingin menciptakan ulang dunia baru, tempat dimana hanya terdapat orang-orang yang ada untuk menyenangkanku dan tak akan pernah menyakitiku.", tulis Takumi pada pertanyaan gamenya, masih dipengaruhi oleh sakit hatinya tadi.

Kemudian ia pun segera mematikan komputer, mematikan lampu dan tidur.

Lalu, pada malam itu, tepat tengah malam dan Takumi sedang sangat terlelap dalam tidurnya, layar komputernya tiba-tiba menyala dan tampak sesosok wujud Digital menakutkan.

" Permintaanmu..akan kukabulkan." kata sesosok itu sambil menyeringai mengerikan, dan komputerpun kembali padam …

---000---

The next morning..

Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Izumi, dan Junpei sedang berjalan bersama dari rumah mereka (yang kini cukup berdekatan) menuju sekolah mereka. Tomoki tidak ikut bersama mereka karena arah sekolahnya berlainan dengan mereka berlima.

" Hmmm…Pagi yang indah.." gumam Izumi.

" Iya. Hari ini kaya'nya bakal menyenangkan, nih. Insting Kanbara Takuya ini tidak pernah salah." kata Takuya turut menimpali.

Kouji tersenyum simpul." Oh, ya?"

Dan Kouichi pun ikut terkikik geli mendengar obrolan pagi ini. " Kalau begitu, kamu yakin dapat nilai berapa di ulangan matematika nanti, Takuya?"

Sejenak, Takuya cengo." Ha? Ulangan matem? Emang ada ulangan hari ini?"

" Tuh, kan..Sudah kuduga. Takuya, hari ini tuh kita ulangan matematika, lho!" sahut Kouichi.

Takuya mulai panik." He? Celaka…!! Kouichi, kenapa kamu tidak memberitahuku, sih?"

" Lho, ini kan kuberitahu." sahut Kouichi membalas dengan tampang 'watados'.

" Maksudku, kemarin malam..Haduuuh..gimana ini, Kouchi? Aku belum belajar~.." kata Takuya, kali ini sangat panik.

" Makanya, Takuya. Jadilah pelajar yang baik. Jangan sampai lupa kalau hari ini bakal ada ulangan." tanggap Junpei geli.

Izumi pun juga ikut geli melihat tampang panik Takuya yang tidak berubah sejak dulu. Konyol." Wah, mananya yang pasti menyenangkan ya??"

" Haduuh.." Takuya memasang tampang panik stadium 4.

" Makanya, Takuya. Lain kali, jangan cuek-cuek amat ma pelajaran." tanggap Kouji ikut nimbrung, dan tanpa mereka sadari mereka sudah tiba di sekolah mereka.

" Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa nanti siang, ya!" pamit Junpei sambil melambai ke arah teman-temannya itu. Dan kemudian berlari-lari kecil menuju kelasnya.

" Dadah juga, ya..Takuya, semoga berhasil ulangannya." sahut Izumi pada Takuya.

Kemudian, Kouji pun ikut berkata, " Aku juga dadah dulu, ya..Selamat berjuang saja, deh, Takuya."

Kouichi mengangguk dan melambai-lambai kepada teman-temannya. Sementara Takuya tidak menggubrisnya.

" Aduuuh..celaka! Aku tidak mengerti!" gumam Takuya sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kouichi tersenyum. " Mau kuajari, Takuya?", tawarnya.

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang sudah ditawarkan ini, Takuya langsung menyambutnya dengan sukacita." Mau!"

---000---

Izumi POV:

TEENG..! TEENG..! TEENG!

" Fyuuuh..Akhirnya..!" sahutku sembari langsung menutup buku pelajaran sejarah di hadapanku.

" Baiklah, anak-anak. Pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini. Pertemuan berikutnya kita ulangan bab sejarah Jepang!" perintah Okamura-sensei, guru Sejarah kami.

" Hai..Sensei..!" serempak murid-murid sekelas menyahut berbarengan. Okamura-sensei pun mengangguk-angguk puas dan kemudian mengambil langkah keluar kelas.

Sakura menyapaku dari bangkunya yang berada di sebelahku." Akhirnya ya Izumi. Pelajaran Sejarah Okamura-sensei yang membosankan ini berakhir! "

" Benar! Serasa sudah belajar satu abad!" kataku, sambil merentangkan tangan, dan melakukan gerakan-gerakan peregangan otot-ototku yang dari tadi serasa kaku akibat bosan.

Piiip..piip..

Suara kecil handphoneku yang tiba-tiba itu segera menarik perhatianku. Akupun segera mengambil handphone yang berada di dalam saku seragam.

' Siapa ya?' pikirku, dan segera kulihat layar displaynya. Betapa terkejutnya aku, itu adalah lambang Ophanimon yang dulu pernah memanggil kami ke dunia digital!

" A..anak-anak terpilih.." kata suara Ophanimon dari handphoneku dan terdengar putus-putus.

" Maaf, Sakura! Aku mau ke toilet dulu, ya!" kataku langsung, dan segera melesat keluar kelas. Tentu saja aku tidak benar-benar menuju toilet. Dimana sajapun boleh, asal tempatnya sepi.

Dan dari tempat aku berdiri sekarang, terdengar suara Sakura yang memanggil-manggilku dengan penuh keheranan. Atas tindakanku yang tiba-tiba ini, tentu saja.

" O..Ophanimon? Ada apa?" kataku langsung, setelah berada di tempat yang cukup sepi. Masih tidak jauh dari kelas.

" Kamii…"

Srrrrr………..suara Ophanimon tiba-tiba terputus begitu saja dan sambungan telepon pun mati.

Akupun semakin panik. " Ha..Haloo? Ophanimon?! Ophanimon?!" dengan serta merta aku langsung kembali mencoba me-redial panggilan, namun tetap tidak bisa. " Ada apa lagi kali ini?", pikirku cemas.

" Izumi..!" teriak seseorang memanggilku.

" Ah, Sakura. Ada apa?" tanyaku balik kepadanya, sambil memasukkan handphoneku kembali ke dalam saku.

" Kamu kenapa, sih? Kok tiba-tiba buru-buru begitu? Tadi telepon, ya? Dari siapa, sih?" tanyanya.

Otakkku langsung dengan kecepatan Shinkansen berusaha mencari alasan." Ehm..I..Iya. Dari Okaasan. Ternyata Okaasan nyuruh aku pulang nanti beli makan malam. Okaasan jarang meneleponku disekolah. Makanya aku panik. Mengira ada apa-apa." kataku. Fyuuh.. Bagus! Alasan yang masuk akal, kan?

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. " Oh..Eh, ayo, Izumi. Kita ke kantin sekarang. Nanti spagheti favoritmu keburu habis, lho." ajaknya.

Tadinya aku mau membicarakan masalah ini kepada Takuya dan yang lainnya. Tapi..kalau tidak salah, kelas Takuya habis istirahat ini ulangan matematika..Yah, sudahlah. Jangan mengganggu mereka belajar. Toh, aku bisa cerita pulang nanti.

Kemudian, satu anggukan dariku pun menanggapi ajakan Sakura." Ayo, deh."

---000---

Normal POV:

TEENG..!! TEENG!! TEENG!! TEENG!!

Bel sekolah merekapun telah genap berbunyi empat kali. Menandakan seluruh kegiatan belajar-mengajar pada hari ini telah usai. Dengan sukacita, seluruh murid-murid segera berhamburan keluar kelas.

Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Izumi, dan Junpei kembali pulang bersama lagi.

" Siaaaal…!! Ulangannya susah sekali sih..!! Parah..!! Parah total..! Rasanya salah semua, deh~.." gerutu Takuya, curhat pada kami langsung.

Kouichi tersenyum-senyum tipis. " Masa? Rasanya tadi aku cuma sedikit kesulitan satu nomor, deh."

" Kamu enak, Kouchi! Kamu kan pintar matematika!" sembur Takuya langsung.

" Hahaha..salah siapa tidak belajar." balas Kouji.

" Ehe..Takuya sih..eh, oh, iya, teman-teman. Tadi aku dapat telepon dari Ophanimon..kalian dapat juga tidak?" tanya Izumi.

" Apa?? Ophanimon??!" sahut Junpei terkejut. Dan semuanya pun langsung ikut terbelalak kaget. Obrolan soal ulangan Takuya yang gagal total pun terlupakan.

Izumi pun mengangguk. " Iyaa.."

" Telepon..seperti apa? " tanya Kouji langsung, dengan nada menyelidiki.

Izumi mulai bercerita, " Ehm..tadi..pas setelah bel mulai istirahat, tiba-tiba handphoneku bunyi. Kupikir dari siapa, dan setelah kuangkat, terlihat lambang Ophanimon. Suaranya seperti suara Ophanimon dulu dengan nada terputus-putus. Sepertinya berkata, " Anak-anak terpilih.."

" Lalu? Apa yang terjadi?" Kouichi langsung bertanya.

" Yah..aku langsung keluar kelas. Begitu bisa terang-terangan mengangkat teleponnya, suara Ophanimon hanya bisa terdengar ' kami..' dan kemudian..telepon terputus begitu saja. Aku sudah mencoba meredial nomor itu langsung, tapi tetap tidak bisa.." sahut Izumi, sambil memperlihatkan display handphonenya, menunjukkan nomor telepon yang diperkirakan berasal dari dunia digital.

Takuya langsung merogoh sakunya. Berusaha menemukan handphonenya dan melihat display handphonenya. Tidak ada apa-apa." Eh..tapi..aku tidak mendapat telepon, tuh.."

" Aku juga.." sahut Junpei.

" Apa maksudnya ini yah? " gumam Kouchi, terlihat sedang berpikir.

Izumi menyahut, " Jangan-jangan, terjadi sesuatu kembali di dunia digital.."

" , sekalipun begitu..Apa yang bisa kita perbuat? Seandainya memang Ophanimon memanggil kita kembali, pasti saat ini spirit Legendary Warrior kita langsung dikembalikan.."kata Takuya.

"Kurasa kalau saat kejadian itu tiba, pasti..handphone kita telah kembali menjadi digivice. Ya, kan?" Kouji berkata.

" Yah..ini takkan ketahuan jika masih seperti ini. Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah menunggu. Menunggu isyarat Ophanimon yang berikutnya.." Junpei mencoba berpikiran positif.

Takuya mengangguk setuju. " Benar kata Junpei..Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah percaya dan menunggu.."

---000---

Pukul 22.00 malam. Kediaman Kanbara:

Sudah hampir dua jam lamanya Takuya berkutat dengan PR-PR Fisikanya, dan kini akhirnya berhasil diselesaikan. " Huaah..!! Akhirnya PRnya selesai juga..!!" sahutnya lega.

Takuya melihat handphonenya." Hmm..Tidak ada apa-apa. Yang dikatakan Izumi tadi..benar tidak ya..Kalau benar, rasanya Ophanimon akan mengontak kita lagi."

Jari-jemari Takuya pun dengan lincah segera mengetikkan SMS kepada yang lain. " Hei, bagaimana dengan kalian? Dapat sesuatu tidak, yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk soal Ophanimon tadi?"

Sent Messages.

Tak perlu menunggu 5 menit kemudian, datanglah 2 sms jawaban secara berbarengan. Dari Kouji dan Izumi.

" Belum. Aku belum dapat apa-apa. Takuya sendiri?" bunyi SMS mereka berdua secara kebetulan sama. Dan kemudian dibalas oleh Takuya dengan tiga huruf. "Blm" dan jari-jarinya pun kembali menekan Sent.

Lalu, sms dari Junpei, Tomoki (sudah dikabarkan oleh Izumi, yang rumahnya paling dekat dengannya), dan Kouichi pun datang menyusul dengan timing yang nyaris bersamaan. Mereka semua membalas dengan jawaban yang intinya sama dengan jawaban-jawaban yang diperoleh Takuya sebelumnya.

Takuya pun mendesah pelan," Hhh…akhirnya tidak dapat info apa-apa. Benar ga ya, yang tadi Izumi terima dari Ophanimon?"

"Hnng…" Takuya menguap lebar. Lebar sekali. Nampaknya ia sudah mengantuk.

Takuya langsung menutup handphonenya, dan meletakkannya di atas meja." Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku segera tidur." kemudian langsung menuju tempat tidurnya yang nyaman.

---000---

Pukul 2 dini hari, di taman Shinjuku, Jepang..

Muncul sekumpulan asap pekat tiba-tiba mengitari area taman Shinjuku, disertai oleh data-data yang melayang diudara. Sekumpulan data-data yang melayang diudara itu akhirnya berkumpul dan akhirnya membentuk lubang data di tanah yang tiba-tiba terbuka, dan muncullah sesosok..robot Android!

Yah,tepatnya sesosok Digimon! Andromon!

_Digiscan: Andromon adalah Digimon tingkat Perfect Level. Berwujud seperti manusia android mesin yang seluruh tubuhnya dilapisi oleh baja tebal, kecuali pada bagian kaki kanan(hanya lutut kaki kanannya yang tertutup baja),dan sedikit lengan kiri atasnya yang terbuka dan terlihat seperti urat daging. Senjata andalannya adalah Lightning Blade, yaitu tebasan super tajam dari tangannya yang bisa menjadi pisau dan Machine Rudal yang ditembakkan dari dada tubuh androidnya._

" **Lightning Blade!"** serunya sambil menebaskan tangan pisaunya ke arah pohon-pohon di seluruh taman Shinjuku. Berulang-ulang kali. Andromon itu mengacau dengan membabi-buta.

Setelah taman Shinjuku habis dibabat oleh Andromon dalam waktu singkat, Andromon langsung berjalan ke arah daerah lain yang masih tenang, dan menembakkan rudalnya ke daerah pemukiman penduduk yang ia temui. Rumah yang terkena langsung hangus terbakar. Para penduduk di sekitar langsung memadati tempat kejadian, dan tak sedikit pula yang langsung lari menyelamatkan diri. Tidak sedikit warga yang sempat menjadi sasaran amukan Andromon. Mereka melawan dengan barang seadanya, dan kebanyakan dari mereka mati tertebas terkena tebasan Lightning Blade nya Andromon atau hangus terbakar terkena rudal Andromon…

---000---

Disaat yang sama, di kediaman Takuya, Kouji, Tomoki, Izumi, Kouichi, dan Junpei..

Secara bersamaan, handphone mereka berenam menyala berkedip-kedip. Ada telepon, dan terpampang kembali simbol Ophanimon di layar handphone mereka.

" Anak-anak terpilih.. Jawablah! Anak-anak terpilih! Kuberitahu bahwa sekarang ada kondisi gawat di dunia kalian! Kulepaskan spirit Legendary Warriors kalian. Bertarunglah!" suara dari handphone itu memanggil-manggil, dan tidak lama kemudian handphone mereka bersinar dan berubah menjadi digivice.

Namun..tidak ada satupun dari mereka berenam yang terbangun dan menyadari adanya panggilan dari Ophanimon tersebut..

TO BE CONTINUED

**What's next on Chapter 2?**

Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Izumi, Junpei, dan Tomoki menyadari kejadian digimon semalam. Mereka panik dan mulai menyadari kelalaian mereka. Mereka mulai kembali mengatur siasat dalam menghadapi kejadian yang terjadi kali ini…

Author's note:

Nah, gimana? Sesuai dengan yang Natsu bilang di awal, di chapter 1 ini baru perkenalan kembali mulainya suatu masalah baru. Jadi belum ada pertarungan. Untuk chapter selanjutnya akan Natsu usahakan ada pertarungan lebih banyak.

Dan ehe..sekedar ngasih tahu, kalau pemakaian tokoh-tokoh digimon frontier untuk fic Natsu udah lama banget Natsu bikin, sejak SD kelas 5. Tapi yah, tentu saja tidak seperti ini. Ceritanya masih anak-anak banget yang plotnya ga jelas dan sekedar pertarungan tanpa new enemy yang jelas. Dan tentang..adanya lagi kabut yang merupakan tempat muculnya Digimon di dunia manusia itu( yang oleh Iya-Last Name diperkenalkan kembali sebagai Zona Zero) itu juga ide dasar dari fic kelas 5 SD Natsu.^^

Ok, RnR, yah..

Barusan udah di R( Read) kan? Nah, sekarang tolong lakukan R yang satunya lagi( Review) fic Natsu ini ya..

Caranya?

Please click the green text below...^0^


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo…

I'm back meng-update^^

Iya-last dan green opalus: thx untuk smua saran dan reviewnya ea…

Kalian berdua teliti sekali melihat fict karya Natsu ini dengan begitu mendetail^^. Pada chapt. 1 udah diedit. Semoga udah ga da yang salah lagi..

Yuji09shana: Yuji-kuuuuun..Arigatou, ne, udah ngereview. Ikutin terus fict Natsu ini, ya..

And to all readers, happy enjoy this chapt..

Yak, ga perlu lama-lama, mari segera kita mulai chapter 2 ini.

Oya, mpir kelupaan. Digimon bukan punya Natsu, n always milik akiyoshi hongo dan toei animation.

**Chapter 2: Back to fight**

Sinar matahari pagi perlahan menyusup ke celah-celah kamar kediaman Kimura. Sesosok pemuda remaja pun sedikit terbangun dari tidurnya.

" Hng..jam berapa sekarang, ya.." gumamnya, masih setengah mengantuk, berusaha mencari jam wekernya.

Jam wekernya menunjukkan angka tepat pada pukul enam pagi. Kouichi segera mengusap-usap matanya, dan kemudian beranjak turun dari tempat tidur.

Pemuda berambut biru tua pendek itu lantas berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya. Berniat akan membuka jendela kamarnya, tentu saja. " Bagus, hari ini cuacanya cerah." gumam Kouichi pelan, sambil menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya.

Kouichi meraih handuknya, dan bersiap untuk menjalankan ritual paginya. Mandi.

---000---

Usai dari ritual paginya itu, masih dengan rambut basah, Kouichi berjalan menuju dapur.

Sudah merupakan salah satu ritual paginya dalam 4 tahun belakangan, terkadang ia memasak sarapan pagi. Untuk dirinya dan ibunya. Semenjak ibunya naik jabatan 4 tahun silam hingga saat ini, kehidupan mereka memang lebih baik. Namun, hal itu juga dibarengi dengan kesibukan ibunya yang kian meningkat. Hingga hampir setiap hari pulang larut. Hal inilah yang menjadi dasar mengapa saat ini Kouichi diam-diam sangat lihai memasak.

25 menit kemudian…

" Ohayou, Kouichi..Wah, sudah ada sarapan, ya? Hmmm..harum..sepertinya spaghetimu ini sedap sekali, Kouichi." sapa ibunya, yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan dapur.

" Ah, Ohayou, Okaasan. Iya, sarapan sebentar lagi siap. Kaasan tunggu saja dulu." balas Kouichi.

Ibunya menarik kursi meja makan dan tak lama kemudian telah duduk manis di kursi meja makan. " Gomen ne, Kouichi. Kaasan belakangan ini selalu sibuk. Malah jadi kamu deh yang nyiapin sarapan. " sahut Ibunya, bernada tidak enak hati.

Kouichi segera membalasnya. " Tidak apa-apa, Kaasan..Kouichi juga sekarang suka masak, kok. Justru ini hobi aku tiap pagi. Hehehe.."

Ibunya tersenyum balik. " Baguslah kalau begitu. "

Ibu Kouchi meraih remote TV yang berada di atas meja. Dan langsung menyalakan TV. Disaat yang sama pula, Kouichi sudah siap dengan spaghetinya. Dan 5 menit kemudian dua porsi spagheti sudah terhidang di atas meja makan.

Ibu Kouichi mencari-cari siaran berita. Hingga tibalah pada satu channel yang sedang menampilkan wajah seorang penyiar.

" Pemirsa sekalian. Semalam sudah terjadi suatu peristiwa aneh di kawasan Shinjuku. Berita spesial ini akan dibawakan oleh Akane Sugiura secara live dari tempat kejadian. Kepada Akane Sugiura, kami persilahkan."

Kemudian gambar dalam layar TV berubah. Menampilkan suasana wilayah Shinjuku yang nampak porak-poranda, entah karena apa. Disertai dengan tampilan seorang wanita yang sedang memegang mike.

Wanita itu mulai berbicara," Ya, pemirsa. Kini saya, Akane Sugiura, akan melaporkan langsung kejadian aneh yang terjadi di Shinjuku semalam. Tepatnya pada tanggal 15 maret tahun 20xx pada pukul dua dini hari, dikabarkan telah muncul sesosok robot cyborg aneh dari taman Shinjuku. Menurut seorang saksi mata, kemunculan makhluk itu bermula dari asap pekat yang tiba-tiba mengitari area taman Shinjuku, disertai oleh data-data yang melayang diudara. Sekumpulan data-data yang melayang diudara itu akhirnya berkumpul dan membentuk lubang data di tanah yang tiba-tiba terbuka, kemudian muncullah makhluk itu. Hal ini memang nampak sangat tidak masuk akal. Para ahli sedang meneliti fenomena aneh ini. Sementara itu, dikabarkan makhluk tersebut sudah menimbulkan kerusakan yang parah pada area Shinjuku dan menimbulkan banyak korban jiwa. Anda dapat lihat sendiri, pemirsa. Situasi Shinjuku yang tepat berada di belakang saya ini. "

Ibu Kouichi tercengang was-was. "Wah, parah sekali kerusakannya..Ada apa ini, ya..?"

Seolah tidak cukup membuat orang was-was, penyiar itu kembali melanjutkan, " Sekarang, mari kita wawancarai seorang saksi mata yang berhasil selamat dari kejadian ini. Silahkan, bapak."

Arah focus kamera live siaran ini berganti objek. Kini kamera itu mengarah kepada seorang bapak-bapak. " Ya. Ngg..begini..waktu itu kebetulan saya sedang tidak bisa tidur. Saya diam-diam berniat untuk jalan-jalan ke taman Shinjuku yang kebetulan dekat rumah saya. Namun saat saya hampir mendekati taman, saya melihat makhluk itu. Makhluk berwujud robot cyborg yang tidak lazim dan tidak pernah saya lihat. Makhluk itu sedang mengamuk membabi buta, menebaskan tangannya yang seperti pisau itu ke arah pohon-pohon di taman. Kemudian saat ia berhenti memakai tangan pisaunya, tangannya kembali menjadi tangan robot biasa. Namun kali ini dia menembakkan dua rudal kecil dari tubuhnya. Meski rudal itu kecil, efeknya sangat luar biasa. Sesudah berhenti mengacau di taman, makhluk itu menuju ke pemukiman. Saya segera lari kembali ke rumah dan mengungsikan keluarga saya. Oh, ya. Dan satu lagi yang aneh menurut saya. Makhluk itu..memang nampak seperti robot, namun sepertinya ia memiliki suatu pemikiran dan kehendak sendiri..."

" Oh, begitu,ya, Pak? Terima kasih atas partisipasinya. Pemirsa, situasi makin membingungkan saja. Sebenarnya, makhluk apa itu? Dan untuk apa merusak daerah Shinjuku ini? Sekian yang dapat kami sampaikan langsung dari Shinjuku. Sebagai penutup dari laporan ini, kami sampaikan video amatir kejadian pada malam itu. "

Layar TV berganti gambar. Menampilkan situasi pada malam hari saat kejadian itu. Sungguh suatu tragedi..Makhluk itu menebas pohon..rumah..manusia..meledakkan segala yang ada dengan rudalnya.

Perkataan bapak-bapak itu sungguh bukan main-main! Gambaran makhluk itu..menyeringai licik saat berhasil menebas seorang anak kecil.

DEEGH !!

Suatu firasat buruk yang amat-sangat buruk tiba-tiba menghunjam pikiran Kouichi yang sedang menyantap spaghetti buatannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja, berjuta-juta pemikiran akan kejadian ini bermunculan dalam bentuk flashback dalam otaknya. Secara amat sangat cepat…

Robot cyborg aneh..??

Asap pekat yang tiba-tiba mengitari area taman Shinjuku, disertai data-data yang melayang diudara..?

Sekumpulan data-data yang melayang diudara itu akhirnya berkumpul dan membentuk lubang data di tanah yang tiba-tiba terbuka, kemudian muncullah makhluk itu…?

Wujud yang tidak lazim dan belum pernah orang lain lihat..?

Tangan robotnya yang bisa menjadi pisau..?

Dapat mengeluarkan rudal dari tubuhnya, dengan efek yang luar biasa…?

Punya pemikiran dan kehendak sendiri…?

Bayangan demi bayangan analisis Kouichi mulai berputar-putar..

Jangan-jangan..

DIGIMON??!

' Mustahil! Digimon ada di..'

Ibu Kouichi menengok ke arah Kouichi. " Ah, sementara ini jangan main ke..Eh? Kouichi? Ada apa? Kouichi?" Ibu Kouichi panik melihat tampang Kouichi yang tampak tegang, cemas, dan takut.

SRREEEK!!

Kouichi refleks langsung berdiri. Masih dengan ekspresi tegangnya. Kursi yang diduduki Kouichi mundur beberapa senti.

" Kaasan..aku..ng..aku mau ke kamar sebentar!' pamit Kouichi begitu saja dan langsung melesat berlari ke arah kamarnya.

---000---

Kouichi POV:

Aku berlari terburu-buru menuju kamarku. Pintu kamar langsung kubuka lebar begitu saja.

Mataku mencari-cari sesosok benda.

Handphone..

Tak perlu waktu lama, aku langsung mendapati benda yang kucari itu tepat di atas meja belajarku. Namun yang kutakutkan adalah..

Benda itu..

Bukan sebuah handphone lagi. Melainkan sebuah..digivice..

Dengan tegang aku meraih benda itu. " I..ini..ini tidak mungkin…Digimon kembali ada? Di dunia nyata ini?"

Pikiranku kembali melayang-layang ke obrolan kemarin..

Flashback potongan chapter 1:

Izumi menyahut, " Jangan-jangan, terjadi sesuatu kembali di dunia digital.."

" , sekalipun begitu..Apa yang bisa kita perbuat? Seandainya memang Ophanimon memanggil kita kembali, pasti saat ini spirit Legendary Warrior kita langsung dikembalikan.."kata Takuya.

"Kurasa kalau saat kejadian itu tiba, pasti..handphone kita telah kembali menjadi digivice. Ya, kan?" Kouji berkata.

End of flashback 

Aku langsung mengutak-ngatik digiviceku. Memastikan, apakah benar ada spirit Warrior of Darkness milikku lagi. Dan ternyata..memang ada. Lengkap. Baik Human spirit dan juga Beast spirit nya.

" Berarti..saat Legendary warrior kita sudah dikembalikan, dan handphone kita telah menjadi digivice. Artinya…digimon telah kembali berulah, dan sekarang ini ada di dunia nyata!"

Trrr..

Digiviceku bergetar. Kemudian menampilkan lambang Warrior of Light milik saudara kembarku. Kouji.

Suara dari digivice itu menyahut. " Halo..Kouichi?'

" Ya. Kouji. Ini aku. "

" Ah, Kouichi! Sudah lihat berita barusan? Digimon.."

Aku segera memotong ucapannya, " Iya, aku tahu. Ada di dunia nyata, kan? Apakah kamu menyadarinya semalam, Kouji?"

" Tidak..aku..benar-benar tertidur nyenyak. Sama sekali tidak menyadari. Aku baru sadar barusan. Sial..kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya lebih awal?" suara Kouji yang kudengar terdengar sangat geram.

" Yah, aku juga, Kouji. Bagaimana dengan yang lain?'

" Aku sudah menghubungi Izumi. Dia juga sama. Sama sekali tidak menyadarinya."

Aku berpikir sejenak. " Kouji..Kamu... Sudah bisa berangkat sekarang? Kita bicarakan bersama dengan yang lainnya secepatnya." usulku.

" Yah, bisa. Ok, 15 menit lagi kita semua berangkat bareng. Sambil membicarakan masalah ini. Akan kukabarkan yang lainnya."

" Baiklah. Tolong ya, Kouji. Masih ada yang harus kulakukan."

" Tidak masalah, kok." balasnya.

Piiip.

Dan sambungan komunikasi via digivice terputus sudah.

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu, aku segera turun dari kamar.

Kaasan menyapaku, " Ah, Kouichi. Tadi ada apa buru-buru? Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

" Tidak apa-apa, Kaasan. Aku hanya perlu berangkat sekolah lebih awal. Ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan. " jawabku, sambil asal memasukkan sarapan yang belum sempat habis tadi ke dalam mulut.

" Begitu..Ng..anoo..Kouichi, makannya jangan buru-buru.." nasihat Kaasan. Mungkin sedikit geli melihat tingkahku yang mendadak sangat terburu-buru seperti orang dikejar anjing.

Aku tersenyum singkat sambil mengangkat piringku dan Kaasan ke bak cuci." Iya..Ini juga sudah selesai, kok, Kaasan.."

" Sudah, Kouichi. Biar Kaasan saja yang mencuci. Kamu bilang sedang terburu-buru, kan? Sana, cepat, pakai seragammu.'

" Eh? I..iya, deh. Aku ganti dulu, ya, Kaasan.."

Dan tidak pakai lama, aku kembali melesat menuju kamar. 10 menit kemudian, aku sudah rapi dengan seragam, tas, dan sepatu sekolah.

" Okaasan..Ittekimasu.."

Okaasan muncul dari dalam. " Hai, Itterasai.."

Aku segera keluar dari pintu rumah, dan diluar pagar, tepatnya 2 rumah disamping kiri rumahku, telah berkumpul mereka berlima di depan pagar rumah Takuya.

---000---

NORMAL POV:

Takuya melihat Kouichi yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya. " Ah, itu dia Kouichi. Hei, Kouichi.. Sini..!" sahutnya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

" Iya!' balas Kouichi langsung dan menghampiri mereka dengan berlari-lari kecil.

" Wah..wah..wah..ternyata apa yang kamu bilang kemarin benar, ya, Izumi. Dunia digital sedang dalam bahaya." Junpei berkomentar sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" Bicara apa kamu, Junpei? Ini sudah bukan masalah di dunia digital lagi. Tapi sudah menyangkut dunia nyata juga!" sembur Takuya langsung, dengan tampang yang ga kalah panik dengan yang lainnya.

" Kukira..seandainya benar apa yang dikatakan Ophanimon kemarin, itu hanya terjadi di dunia digital dulu. Belum sampai pada level invasi ke dunia nyata. " Izumi berseru.

Tomoki mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan. " Benar. Aku juga awalnya berpikiran sama dengan kak Izumi.. Eng.. Lalu, sekarang mau gimana, kak Takuya?"

" Hmm..aku juga sedang berpikir, Tomoki..Ayolah, kalian..apa tidak ada yang punya pendapat yang bisa dikatakan?" lempar Takuya sekaligus bertanya pada yang lain.

Kouji, sang mr. ontime memperhatikan jam tangannya. " Hmm..Takuya. Waktu kita tidak banyak,loh. Sekarang sudah jam 07.50. Sekolah kita masuk jam setengah sembilan pas. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan diskusi ini sambil jalan ke sekolah saja?"

Takuya tersentak pelan, " Ah, yah. Kamu benar kita lanjut sambil jalan. Ngg..Tomoki, kamu tetep ikut diskusi, yah. Pakai digivice kamu. "

" Ok.! Siip, lah, Kak Takuya..!" sahut Tomoki. Dan mereka pun mulai berjalan terpisah arah.

" Ok..Jadi..mmm..ada yang mau memulai?"

" Takuya, situasi sekarang tidak jelas. Yang kita tahu saat ini hanyalah tentang Digimon muncul dan menyerang di dunia nyata. Kita tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya di dunia digital. Padahal dari situlah semua bermula. Jadi menurutku, kita harus mengumpulkan informasi dulu. " suara Kouichi ikut berbicara.

" Mengumpulkan informasi? Boleh juga. Tapi kita harus mulai dari mana, Kouichi? Kita tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali."

Izumi terdiam sejenak. " Ada. Kemarin, melalui aku, Ophanimon berusaha menghubungi kita. Ophanimon juga lah yang pastinya telah melepaskan spirit kita. Jadi aku yakin, dia tahu segala situasinya. Dengan kata lain, sumber informasi utama kita adalah dari Ophanimon. "

Kouji langsung merespon pendapat Izumi. " Jadi menurutmu, Izumi, kita sekarang cuma kembali menunggu Ophanimon? Itu terlalu beresiko. Mungkin memang besar kemungkinan Ophanimon akan kembali menghubungi kita, tapi..bagaimana kalau ada sesuatu masalah, sehingga dia tidak bisa menghubungi kita, dan disaat kita belum tahu apa-apa, ada yang kembali menyerang?"

" Tentu aku tidak akan bertindak segampang itu, Kouji. Maksudku, kita sama-sama menunggu pemberitahuan dari Ophanimon. Batasnya sampai pulang sekolah. Jika sampai pada saat itu Ophanimon masih belum menghubungi kita, maka kita akan bertindak. Kita akan berusaha kembali ke dunia digital. "

" Itu boleh juga, kak Izumi. Aku setuju.!" suara Tomoki yang terdengar melalui digivice Takuya meyetujui ide Izumi.

" Baiklah. Kita sepakat saja. Jika sampai dengan batas pulang sekolah belum ada pemberitahuan kembali, maka kita akan kembali ke dunia digital. Begitu, kan, Izumi?' Kouichi bertanya memastikan. Kemudian diiringi dengan anggukan jawaban dari Izumi.

Dengan wajah puas Junpei mengangguk-angguk. " Yak, ok! Kalian semua harus siaga, ya. Perhatikan segala jenis tanda-tanda dari digivice kalian."

"Yosh!" sahut mereka berlima bersamaan. Dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

---000---

Pukul 10 pagi di kelas X-4..

Yoshikawa-sensei sibuk menerangkan matematika sambil sesekali mencoret-coret papan tulis. " Maka, jika variabel X dibagi dan variabel Y dibeginikan, maka hasilnya akan seperti ini, sehingga langkah selanjutnya untuk menyelesaikan soal ini adalah—"

Namun disaat seperti ini ternyata ada salah satu muridnya yang tidak memperhatikan. Takuya Kanbara.

"Pssst.. Hei, Kouichi..Kouichi.."

Tapi sayangnya, yang dipanggilnya ini tidak merespon sama sekali. Kesal karena dari tadi Kouichi tidak merespon panggilannya sama sekali, Takuya mengganti taktik. Takuya memutuskan untuk melempar kertas pada Kouichi.

PLUUK..!

Sebuah gulungan kertas yang tidak beraturan berhasil mendarat dengan sukses diatas meja Kouichi.

Kouichi menyipitkan mata. ' Apaan, nih?'.

Dan setelah 1-2 detik memperhatikan situasi, barulah pemuda berambut biru tua pendek itu membuka kertas itu.

Kouichi membaca dengan sembunyi-sembunyi (takut ketahuan Yoshikawa-sensei) tulisan yang rada cakar ayam itu dibalik laci mejanya. " Kouichi, ini Takuya. Barusan aku mengutak-ngatik call list hp yang ternyata bisa dilihat di digivice. Truz..pada jam 2 dini hari semalam, kulihat ada nomor yang mengontakku. Jam yang sama dengan jam kejadian itu, kan? Apa mungkin..itu Ophanimon? Coba, kamu cek digivice-mu!"

Kouichi tersentak pelan. Masih dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, dia mengintip call list hp-nya semalam. Ternyata, memang ada! Jam 2 dini hari. Tepat seperti yang dibilang Takuya.

" Benar kata kamu, Takuya. Ternyata di aku juga ada yang memanggil tepat jam 2 dini hari semalam. Dan,kalau tidak salah, nomor itu..sama dengan nomor yang ditunjukkan Izumi kemarin. Nomor yang diperkirakan berasal dari dunia Digital." tulis Kouichi hati-hati, dan setelah mengawasi situasi..

PLUUK!

Gulungan kertas itu kembali mendarat di meja sang pengirim. Takuya dengan antusias langsung membuka dan membacanya tanpa memperhatikan situasi.

Takuya langsung menulis balasannya." Benar, kan? Nah, berarti kita sudah selangkah lebih maju dibanding teman-teman yang lain. Istirahat nanti kita akan berkumpul dan mencoba mengontak nomor itu."

Dan..PLUUK! Ia melemparnya. Namun..

Ooww…gawat..!!

Kertas itu jatuh di lorong antar bangku. Tidak sampai ke atas meja Kouichi. Dan sialnya, Yoshikawa-sensei mengetahui tindakan Takuya.

" Kanbara Takuya! Sedang apa kamu? Main lempar-lemparan kertas, hah?!' tegurnya menggelegar.

'Aduuh..gawat!' ujar Kouichi dalam hati sambil menepuk jidatnya.

" Ngg..anuu..Ti..tidak..! Yoshikawa-sensei..aku..aku..sedang.." Takuya menjawab dengan terbata-bata. Panik.

Yoshikawa-sensei langsung berseru, " Sedang apa, hah?! Sana, cepat keluar kelas!! Berdiri di lorong!"

" Ha..?? A..aduuh..jangan, Pak.. Saya janji deh ga bakal ngulangin lagi.." pinta Takuya dengan wajah melas.

" Berdiri di lorong sekarang juga!! Atauuu…."

Melihat ekspresi Yoshikawa-sensei yang menyeramkan ini akhirnya Takuya menyerah. " I..iya, deh, Pak! Aku keluar.."

" Kalau mengerti, cepat keluaaar!!!"

Takuya berjalan dengan lesu menuju lorong kelas. " Iyaa, pak.."

Yoshikawa-sensei kembali menghadap papan tulis. " Nah, sekarang, kita lanjutkan pelajaran. Jadi ini begini..terus akhirnya…"

Kouichi, yang penasaran dengan apa yang ditulis Takuya, sebentar-sebentar melirik ke kertas itu. Sambil sebentar-sebentar pula, memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yoshikawa-sensei.

Saat ia kira perhatian Yoshikawa-sensei sedang terpusat pada soal yang sedang diajarkannya, Kouichi perlahan membungkuk. Berniat mengambil kertas tadi. Namun ternyata, kesialan tidak dapat terhindar.

" Kimura Kouichi!! Oh, ternyata kamu, ya, yang sedang main-main kertas bersama Takuya tadi, hah!" suara guru setengah baya yang galaknya minta ampun ini kembali membahana di seluruh penjuru kelas X-4.

Kouichi terkaget dengan bentakan tiba-tiba dari Yoshikawa-sensei ini. Dikiranya, Yoshikawa-sensei tidak akan…

" Kouichi, meskipun kamu pintar pelajaran Matematika, kamu tetap tidak boleh berlaku sembarangan seperti ini! Bapak lihat itu karena kamu bergaul terlalu akrab dengan si Kanbara. Sekarang, berdiri kamu di lorong..!!" bentaknya.

Kouichi hanya bisa terdiam dan mengangguk pelan begitu mendengar suara Yoshikawa-sensei ini. Sambil berjalan menuju lorong..

---000---

Takuya menghembuskan nafas. " Hah..sial benar sih aku hari ini.."

SRREEK..!!

Pintu kelas terbuka, dan keluarlah..

" Kouichi??"

" Hah..dasar..gara-gara kamu, nih, Takuya. Aku juga jadi dikeluarkan oleh Yoshikawa-sensei." sahut Kouichi sambil berdiri di samping Takuya.

" Kamu ngapain memangnya?"

" Aku ngambil kertas tadi, tapi ketahuan sama sensei.."

Takuya terkikik pelan. " Yah, itu sich..kesalahan kamu, Kouichi. Hehehe.."

Kouichi nyengir. " Huuh, dasar.."

Namun..

Piip..piip…piip..

Benda di saku seragam Takuya dan Kouichi berbunyi pelan, dan sedikit bercahaya.

" Eh? Apa? Digivice bereaksi??" seru Takuya kaget sambil mengambil digivice dari saku seragamnya.

" Pssst..!! Takuya! Kecilkan sedikit volume suaramu.." bisik Kouichi sambil memperhatikan digivicenya.

Piip..piip..

" Apa ini?" gumam Kouichi.

" Nampaknya ini seperti petunjuk jalan. Apakah ini.."

" Jangan-jangan..ada digimon sekarang?" tanya Takuya.

" Mu..mungkin. Takuya..Kita pergi?" tanya Kouichi balik sambil melirik Takuya.

Takuya berpikir sejenak. " A..ayo..! Bisa gawat kalau Digimon itu sudah sangat mengacau. Pokoknya, kita hanya harus kembali sebelum jam matematika berakhir. Kita selesaikan digimon itu secepatnya, dan kita kembali ke sini!"

Kouichi mengangguk. " Ok! Ayo!"

---000---

Takuya POV:

Kini aku dan Kouichi sedang berlari-lari menuju tempat yang diperkirakan akan muncul Digimon. Kami berlari dan terus berlari mengikuti sinyal yang diberikan digivice kami berdua. Sesungguhnya kami sendiri juga masih bertanya-tanya tentang hal ini:

' Mengapa Digimon ada di dunia nyata?'

Pertanyaan yang sangat mendasar. Tapi, untuk saat ini, tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkannya! Kami benar-benar berpacu dengan waktu.

Kami harus secepatnya tiba, sebelum keadaan makin gawat! Kami juga harus secepatnya kembali, sebelum Yoshikawa-sensei menyadarinya!

Haruusss…!!

End of Takuya's POV

" Se..sedikit lagi sampai!"

Takuya memperhatikan arah yang ditunjukkan digivicenya. Ia diam sejenak. " Ah, tunggu, Kouichi! Sepertinya aku tahu tempat ini...Oh ya! Aku ingat! Lewat sini!" Takuya tiba-tiba berbelok arah. Ia langsung berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju suatu taman.

" Ta..Takuya! Kamu yakin lewat sini? Arahnya beda, loh." seru Kouichi bingung, namun tetap mengikuti Takuya.

" Aku tahu tempat ini, Kouichi. Digimon akan muncul di Tokyo Tower. Ini jalan pintasnya!"

" Hhh..Kuharap benar, ya, Takuya."

---000---

Kouichi dan Takuya muncul dari semak-semak taman. Dan didepan mereka berdiri sekarang, mereka melihat Tokyo Tower.

Takuya tersenyum bangga. " Kouichi, benar di sini!"

Kouichi memperhatikan sekeliling. Semuanya cocok dengan apa yang dikabarkan tadi pagi. Ruang lingkup yang berkabut, dan samar-samar, ia melihat data yang melayang diudara. Dan yang paling utama, sinyal digivice mereka membenarkan semua analisa Kouichi.

" Sepertinya benar.. Ayo!"

---000---

Kouichi dan Takuya memasuki kabut itu. Dan mereka melihat...sesosok makhluk berwarna oranye, dan terlihat seperti monyet.

_Digiscan: Etemon. Digimon tingkat Perfect Level yang berwarna oranye yang berdiri dengan dua kaki dan bertubuh seperti monyet berkacamata hitam. Digimon ini sangat suka menyanyi. Senjatanya adalah __**dark network**__, yaitu merubah dan mengacaukan atmosphere digital yang berada di sekitarnya sehingga menjadikan lawannya kacau dan tak berdaya. dan __**love serenade**__, yaitu bernyanyi dengan volume yang sangat keras dan berdaya rusak tinggi. Menjadikan lawannya tidak berdaya dan kehilangan energinya. _

TLUUK!

Tak sengaja Takuya menendang batu kecil di sekitar dia berdiri. ' Celaka...'

Etemon itu menoleh, " Ng..? Siapa itu? Oh, ternyata anak manusia..Berani sekali yah 2 ekor anak manusia berada di sini. Atau kau tidak tahu, siapa Etemon-sama ini?"

" Kau Digimon, kan? Kenapa kau berada di dunia nyata ini? Cepat kembali ke dunia digital! " ancam Kouichi langsung.

" Ho? Siapa kalian, anak manusia? Kenapa kalian tahu soal dunia digital, heh?"

" Itu bukan urusanmu! Atas perintah siapa kamu ada di sini? Ayo katakan!" ancam Takuya juga, namun...

"**Love serenade!!" **

Tiba-tiba Etemon menyerang dengan nyanyiannya!

Refleks, Takuya dan Kouichi menutup telinga mereka dengan tangan. " Ugh..apa ini? Suara yang mengerikan!"

" Hahahaha...beraninya kalian berdua mengancam Etemon-sama ini! Akan kalian rasakan akibatnya! Terimalah−"

Takuya memotong ucapan Etemon sebelum Digimon itu bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. " Heh! Memangnya kami akan membiarkannya?! Kouichi!"

" Aku tahu!"

Cincin data langsung melingkar di tangan Takuya dan Kouichi.

***Spirit, Evolution..!!***

***Agnimon..!!***

_Digi Scan : Warrior of Fire, Agnimon. Salah satu dari legendary warior pemegang Sprit of Fire. Serangan adalannya __**Burning Salamander**__ yaitu melepaskan api dari tinjunya. __**Fire Dart**__ yaitu melemparkan api-api kecil ke musuh dari sarung tangannya. __**Salamander Break**__ yaitu menciptakan badai api dengan menggunakan cara memutarkan tubuhnya sendiri lalu diakhiri menyerang musuh dengan tendangan._

***Löwemon..!!***

_Digi Scan: Warrior of Darkness, Löwemon. Löwemon memiliki kepala singa besar didadanya. Serangan andalan adalah __**Schattenmeteor**__ yaitu mengumpulkan energi di rahang kepala singa yang ada di dadanya dan menembakkan energi kegelapan yang kuat._

" **Fire Darts!" **

Agnimon menciptakan dan melemparkan api-api kecil dari sarung tangannya ke arah Etemon. Etemon dengan lincahnya melompat-lompat menghindari api-api kecil yang menuju dirinya.

Etemon menyeringai, " Apa ini? Hanya seperti ini sajakah kekuatan kalian? Hohoho..yang seperti ini tidak akan mempan terhadap−"

Tiba-tiba saja Löwemon sudah berada di depan tubuh Etemon. Dan langsung menembakkan serangannya.

"**Schattenmeteor!"**

DUUUUAAAR!!!

Ledakan cukup besar langsung terjadi saat itu juga. Namun untungnya, Löwemon sigap. Ia langsung melompat kebelakang dan terhindar dari ledakan itu.

" Berhasilkah?"

" Tidak! Masih belum!"

Tepat pada saat Löwemon berkata demikian, sesosok monyet besar melompat dari gumpalan asap tadi.

" Tidak kusangka kalian bisa melukai ku sampai seperti ini! Tapi tidak akan kubiarkan terulang! **Dark Network!**"

Serangan Etemon ini langsung mengakibatkan atmosphere digital di sekitar mereka hitam dan kacau. Suasana mencekam langsung tercipta.

" Tu..tubuhku..susah bergerak!" gumam Agnimon, sedikit jatuh terduduk. Tapi langsung berusaha menahan tubuh dengan lututnya agar tidak terjatuh.

" Apa? Bertahanlah, Agnimon!' seru Löwemon yang nampaknya masih lebih kuat menahan serangan Etemon ini.

Etemon tertawa terbahak-bahak. " Hahaha..Berakhirlah kalian! Flymon, serang mereka!"

_Digiscan: Flymon adalah digimon Adult Level yang berbentuk seperti lebah besar. Senjatanya adalah __**Brown Stinger**__, yaitu menembakkan ujung tubuh bagian bawahnya yang penuh racun ke tubuh lawan. _

TRRRRRRRR......

Terdengar suara sayap sekumpulan Flymon yang luar biasa banyak mulai mendekati mereka. Satu persatu diantara mereka mulai bersiap menembakkan senjatanya.

Agnimon berusaha berdiri perlahan. Löwemon bersiap mengeluarkan jurusnya..

Namun..

"**Brezza Petalo!**"

Suara yang amat sangat dikenali mereka terdengar. Bersamaan dengan datangnya tornado tipis yang menyapukan sebagian dari Flymon yang ada.

"**Licht Sieger!" **

Suara yang ini juga berdatangan pada waktu yang bersamaan, dan juga turut meyapukan Flymon yang ada.

" Maaf, kami terlambat." ujar sesosok peri kupu-kupu.

_Digi Scan: __**Warrior of wind, Fairymon.**__ Digimon tipe peri ini memiliki sayap kupu-kupu besar yang tumbuh dari punggungnya. Serangan andalannya __**Brezza Petalo**__ yaitu mengeluarkan tornado tipis dari ujung-ujung jari Fairymon lalu melepaskannya ke arah musuhnya._

" Kalian kenapa tidak memberitahu kami?" kali ini giliran Digimon berwarna biru-putih bertopeng muka serigala angkat bicara.

_Digi Scan: __**Warrior of Light, Wolfmon.**__ Salah satu dari legendary warrior pemegang Spirit of light. Serangan andalannya __**Licht Sieger**__ yaitu menggunakan pedangnya untuk memotong musuh-musuhnya. lalu __**Licht Kugel**__ yaitu mengumpulkan energi ke senjata di sebelah kiri pergelangan tangannya, dan melepaskan energi cahaya._

Löwemon menjawabnya. " Maaf. Kami terburu-buru tadi. "

Sesosok Digimon berwujud Teddy bear kecil putih menghampiri Agnimon. " Agnimon tidak apa-apa?"

_Digi Scan: __**Warrior of Ice, Chakkumon**__. Chakkumon merupakan Legendary warriors yang terkecil diantara Legendary Warriors lainnya. Serangan andalan adalah __**Snow Bomber**__ yaitu menembakan dengan cepat bola salju yang kuat dari pistol bola salju yang selalu bersamanya._

Agnimon menjawab sambil berdiri mantap. " Ah, ya. Tidak apa-apa, Chakkumon. Daripada mengkhawatirkanku, ayo, serang dia!"

" Eh, iya. Dimana Junpei?" seru Löwemon sambil memperhatikan sekeliling.

" Junpei bilang saat ini ia susah keluar. Jika bisa, ia akan langsung menyusul ke sini." terang Wolfmon.

Etemon tertawa menyeringai. " Wah, wah, wah..ternyata dua ikan teri ini punya sekutu, ya. Hehehe...Silahkan saja. Mau berapa orang pun yang menyerangku, hasilnya akan sama saja."

" Jangan sombong kamu, ya! Justru kamilah pemenangnya, karena kami tidak sendiri! Akan kami tunjukkan! Ayo, teman-teman!" Agnimon langsung membalasnya dengan mantap.

Wolfmon, Chakkumon, Löwemon, dan Fairymon kompak menjawab. " Ya!"

"**Kachikachi, Kachin!**" Chakkumon menghembuskan udara beku dari dalam tubuhnya. Etemon belum sempat mengelak dan setengah bagian tubuhnya membeku terkena serangan itu.

" Tciih..Flymon!! Habisi mereka!" perintah Etemon kepada anak buahnya, para Flymon.

Fairymon langsung cepat bertindak. Ia langsung merubah posisi tubuhnya. Kedua tangan menopang tubuhnya dan kakinya yang berada di atas berputar dengan sangat cepat, kemudian melempar tornado putaran itu ke arah para Flymon.

" **Tornado Gamba!"**

Dalam sekejap, seluruh anak buah Flymon milik Etemon langsung berubah menjadi Digitama yang kemudian pecah di udara.

Wolfmon sudah bersiap dengan pedangnya. " Nah, kini para anak buahmu sudah tidak bisa kau manfaatkan! **Licht−"**

" **Love**** Serenade!" **

Etemon langsung memakai jurusnya secara tiba-tiba.

Wolfmon yang sudah bersiap dengan pedangnya langsung refleks menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Begitu juga dengan Fairymon, Agnimon, dan Chakkumon.

" Argggggh...Apa ini?!" teriak Fairymon.

Lagi-lagi kali ini semuanya kesakitan dan melemas setelah terkena efek serangan Love Serenade Etemon. Namun hanya Löwemon yang tahan.

' Kenapa hanya aku?' tanya Löwemon dalam hati.

" Hohoho..Sepertinya kamu lebih tahan seranganku daripada yang lainnya, yah. Tapi!! Tidak akan kubiarkan! Love serenade, full−"

Lagi, Löwemon langsung mendekati Etemon dengan cepat, kemudian langsung menembakkan jurusnya.

"**Schattenmeteor!"**

DAAASH..!!

Kali ini Etemon langsung dapat menghindar sebelum efek ledakan yang lebih fatal kembali mengenai dirinya.

Etemon tertawa puas. " Sayang sekali, ya..Tapi aku tidak akan tertipu oleh trik yang sama!"

Löwemon tersenyum.

" Sekarang, Chakkumon! Wolfmon!"

Chakkumon langsung mengerti. "**Kachikachi, Kachin!**" Chakkumon kembali menghembuskan udara beku dari dalam tubuhnya.

Setengah tubuh Etemon kembali membeku.

" Kalian ini, tidak bosan-bosannya−"

"**Licht Kugel!"**

Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan ejekannya, ternyata Wolfmon sudah siap menyambutnya dengan tembakan yang berasal dari senjata di sebelah kiri pergelangan tangannya.

Serangan kali ini tidak dapat dielak lagi oleh Etemon. Hingga menyebabkan dirinya mengeluarkan cincin digital.

Löwemon langsung men-scan Etemon.

" Wahai jiwa jahat yang kacau.. Tertidur dan terkuburlah dalam kegelapan yang abadi! Digicode..scan!"

Usai men-scan Etemon, Löwemon langsung berubah ke wujud aslinya. Terduduk lega. " Fyuuhh.."

Agnimon, Wolfmon, Chakkumon, dan Fairymon juga kembali ke wujud asal. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, kabut asap menghilang perlahan-lahan.

Izumi mendekat dan berbicara pada Kouichi." Capek, ya, Kouichi? Sudah lama tidak beraksi, sih.. Sekarang cape juga, kan, pastinya?"

Kouichi tersenyum. " Yah, lumayan lah.." sahutnya sambil berdiri. " Ayo, Takuya."

"He? Ayo apa?" yang diajak oleh Kouichi ini malah menjawab dengan bego.

Kouichi menepuk dahinya pelan. " Ayo cepat kembali ke sekolah! Keburu Yoshikawa-sensei sadar kita kabur!"

" Ah, ya ampun!! Iya, ya!" Takuya ikut menepuk dahinya sendiri. Merasa bego akan ingatannya yang tidak jalan. Sambil melihat ke arah jam tangannya. " Wuah!! Lima menit lagi pelajaran berakhir! Te..teman-teman! Kita duluan, ya!".

" Kenapa memangnya, sih?" Kouji bertanya.

Sambil berlari, Takuya menjawab." Kami dihukum berdiri di luar kelas!"

Mereka bertiga terkaget-kaget. " He?? Kouichi juga?"

Tapi tidak dibalas oleh Takuya maupun Kouichi. Karena mereka berdua sudah jauh berlari..

TO BE CONTINUED

**What's next on chapter 3?**

Para manusia pemegang 10 spirit Legendary Warriors ini mulai bertindak lebih seksama. Disaat kosong, mereka sepakat untuk kembali ke dunia Digital. Mencari tahu lebih lanjut, apa yang terjadi kali ini. Pertarungan pun semakin memanas..

A/N:

Yahooo..Miina!! ^0^

Akhirnya...setelah hampir sebulan Natsu tidak menulis lagi, sekarang chapter 2 sudah selesai. Maap atas keterlambatannya, ya.. * membungkuk*

Maklum, cuz Natsu mendadak dapat pengumuman pindah tinggal ke daerah baru, sehingga waktu kemarin Natsu sibuk dengan beberes pindahan. Tidak sempat menulis fict, walo ide sedang hot-hotnya.

Terus...

Karena masih nyangkut dengan kepindahan Natsu yang mendadak di tengah-tengah semester 2 kelas 2 ini, karena pindah sekolah, untuk selanjutnyapun Natsu bakal lebih jarang ngapdate karena pasti sibuk dengan adaptasi pelajaran, teman, sekolah, dan kehidupan baru.

Gomeeeeeeen, ne.....

Ah, iya. Di chapter 2 ini nyaris full berpusat pada Kouichi. Natsu harap tidak ada yang keberatan.

Hehehe..habis..Kouichi tokoh kesukaan Natsu, sih.

Dan gimana perkembangan ceritanya? Menarik? Makin aneh? Makin gaje?

Silahkan reviewnya untuk perkembangan yang lebih baiiik..

Tekan ijo-ijo di bawah, ya...


	3. And the adventure begin

Kepada semua reviewer: Terimakasih sudah mereview, ya..Macam-macam dari review kalian sangat membantu chapter ini^^

Tapi gomen ne, ga bisa nyebutin kalian satu persatu. Waktu Natsu tipis nih buat nulis fict. Bentar lagi Natsu sudah harus berkutat dengan buku-buku pelajaran nan tebal..

Hyaaa~~..

Menyebalkan..T_T

Sudahlah, langsung mulai saja chapter 3 ini.

Disclaimer: Akiyoshi Hongo-sensei…Buat dunk Movie Frontier sekali lagi!! Tapi Kouichi harus masuk, yah! Kecewa ma movie DF yang ga da Kouichi nya. Padahal dia sendiri munculnya telat. Kalau ga, Natsu paksa Digimon jadi milik Natsu..!

Happy enjoy it^^

**Chapter 3: And The Adventure Begin**

"Aargh~..!! Sial! Kenapa sih Yoshikawa-sensei ngasih soal sebanyak ini? Susah-susah pula! Padahal saat ini kita tidak ada waktu untuk ini..!!" jerit Takuya frustasi sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya dengan sangat jengkel.

Kouichi dengan kalem dan tenang menanggapi, "Tenanglah, Takuya.. Soal-soalnya mana bisa kamu selesaikan kalau kamu masih berisik begitu.."

"Habis..kita memang tidak ada waktu lagi, kan, Kouichi? Kita harus secepatnya menyusun rencana, kembali ke dunia digital, belum lagi jika ada digimon yang muncul lagi..Aarghhhh...!!"

"Yah..mau bagaimana lagi, Takuya..Tadi kita terlambat kembali, sih..Huuft.." ujar Kouichi pelan sambil menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Perhatian mata dan gerak tangannya masih terfokus pada soal-soal matematika yang ada di hadapannya.

Flashback kejadian 4 jam yang lalu, sepulangnya mereka dari Tokyo Tower setelah mengalahkan Etemon..

Kouichi dan Takuya masih terus berlari menuju sekolah mereka. Namun nyaris saja, sekitar 5 meter hampir tiba di lingkungan sekolah, bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran berbunyi. Takuya dan Kouichi makin panik dibuatnya. Mereka sangat memacu lari mereka. Kemudian berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju kelasnya. Namun apa daya, yang mereka temui di pintu depan kelas mereka begitu mereka tiba adalah....

Yoshikawa-sensei yang telah berdiri berkacak pinggang dengan ekspresi marah!

"Takuya Kanbara!! Kimura Kouichi..!!!" marah Yoshikawa-sensei menggelegar menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua.

Takuya dan Kouichi menelan ludah. Tegang.

"APA-APAAN KALIAN BERDUA, HAAAH?! Berani-beraninya kalian yang sudah dihukum berdiri di luar kelas kabur?! Apa mau kalian?! Dan Kimura! Bapak sangat kecewa dengan kamu. Bisa-bisanya kamu berbuat nakal seperti ini! Padahal bapak sudah ingin mencalonkan kamu sebagai murid teladan!! Pencalonan akan bapak cabut!"

Kouichi, hanya bisa menunduk pasrah dan berujar pelan, "Mohon maaf, sensei.."

Takuya merasa tidak enak hati kepada Kouichi. "Sensei, maaf..Tapi ini salahku, sensei. Saya lah yang sudah mengajak Kouichi kabur. Saya juga yang bikin dia dikeluarkan dari kelas tadi. Tolong jangan cabut pencalonan Kouichi itu, sensei.. "

"Takuya.."

Nampaknya kemarahan Yoshikawa-sensei sudah sedikit mereda. Yoshikawa-sensei menghembuskan nafas pelan."Hh..jadi..apa alasan kabur kalian ini? Coba jelaskan kepada Bapak!"

"Ng..itu...anu..." kini giliran Takuya dan Kouichi yang berpandangan kebingungan. Mereka belum memutuskan alasan apa yang akan mereka katakan pada sensei. Jika pandangan bisa berbicara, inilah yang mereka katakan melalui saling menatap:

'Bagaimana ini, Takuya?'

'Aku juga belum menemukan alasan..'

Yoshikawa-sensei berdehem cukup nyaring. Nampaknya sengaja agar didengar mereka berdua. "Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa kalian nampak sedang mencari-cari alasan begitu? Saya tidak punya waktu ya, menunggu alasan kalian! Cepat, katakan!"

"Ehm..begini, sensei. Jam pelajaran sehabis matematika ini adalah kimia. Kami berdua kebetulan sekelompok untuk praktikum nanti. Tadi saya baru ingat kalau saya lupa membawa salah satu bahan yang akan dipakai nanti. Saya..mengajak Kouichi untuk pulang sebentar, mengambil bahan itu di rumah saya. Sesampai di rumah, saya lupa ditaruh mana. Terpaksa kami cari-cari dulu.." jelas Takuya. Berusaha untuk tenang menjelaskan segala kebohongan ini.

'Yah, setengahnya emang tidak bohong, sih...' gumam Kouichi dalam hati.

Yoshikawa-sensei menyipitkan matanya. "Lalu, mana bahan praktikum yang ketinggalan itu?"

"Ternyata Takuya lupa, sensei, kalau barang itu sudah dibawa Matsuda-san. Takuya salah ingat bawa barang. Dia pikir dia bawa 2 barang. " lanjut Kouichi.

Yoshikawa-sensei nampak curiga, "Nampaknya kalian hanya sekedar mencari alasan saja. Terasa dari gelagat kalian yang mencurigakan.."

"Itu benar, sensei!" jawab Takuya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan menuju orang di dalam kelas sambil berteriak nyaring, "Oi..!! Riku! Kau bawa bahan praktikum itu, kan?"

Sang pemilik nama yang dimaksud Takuya di ruang kelas itu menoleh. Dan dengan wajah sedikit heran, dia mengangguk. "Baterai itu, kan, Takuya?"

Takuya tersenyum puas dan mengangguk kepada Riku Matsuda.

Yoshikawa-sensei mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Baiklah..sepertinya kalian tidak berbohong.."

'Fyuuh..' Takuya dan Kouichi sedikit menghela nafas lega.

"Tapi!!" suara Yoshikawa-sensei kembali terdengar dengan irama setengah mengancam. "Kalian tetap saja kabur dari hukuman berdiri di luar kelas. Mestinya kalian minta izin dulu, baru keluar! Kali ini bapak maafkan, tapi jangan diulang lagi! Dan sebagai hukuman tambahan, bapak tugaskan kalian berdua mengerjakan 60 soal matematika yang ada di buku pelajaran kalian. Dari halaman 135-142! Kumpulkan besok pagi di meja bapak! Mengerti?!"

GLUUK!!

Takuya menelan ludah dan bersuara dalam hati. 'Ha? 60 soal matematika dikumpulkan besok pagi? Mati aku..! Mana bisa?'

"Baik, sensei. Terima kasih." jawab Kouichi terhadap Yoshikawa-sensei penuh hormat. Takuya mengikuti tindakan Kouichi juga walau hatinya masih sangat keberatan akan tugas tambahan 'yang menyiksa' dirinya ini.

Yoshikawa-sensei mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian segera melangkah meninggalkan kelas.

End of Flashback. 

Jadi, disinilah mereka sekarang. 40 menit setelah jam pelajaran berakhir, mereka mau tidak mau langsung menuju perpustakaan. Mengerjakan seabrek soal hukuman.

Tiiik..tiiik..tiiik..

Hanya ada suara pelan dari denting jam yang menemani keheningan mereka berdua yang sedang mengggeluti soal-soal di hadapan mereka.

Pikiran Takuya sudah tidak fokus. Ia ingin segera berdiskusi, tentang masalah dunia digital ini. Dan terhadap soal yang ada di hadapannya pun..well, Takuya memandangnya dengan tatapan paling ogah yang pernah dia punya.

Piip..piip..piip..

Digivice Takuya bereaksi. Mendengar bunyi digivice, Kouichi yang sedang serius-seriusnya mengerjakan soal-soalnya, langsung menggeletakkan pensilnya begitu saja.

"Ada Digimon, Takuya?" sahutnya dengan nada serius.

Takuya mengambil digivice dari sakunya. Dan tersenyum simpul. "Bukan, kok, Kouichi. Hanya panggilan dari Izumi."

"O..oh.." tanggap Kouichi. Kemudian dia kembali duduk dengan tenang menghadapi soal. Pensil tadi sudah berada di tangannya lagi. Meskipun, telinga Kouichi masih menyimak dalam-dalam semua bunyi, terutama pembicaraan Takuya.

"Halo? Ada apa, Izumi?"

"Takuya! Kamu dimana? Mana Kouichi? Maaf, aku tadi ada kegiatan klub dulu..Aduuuh~..Jangan-jangan yang lain sudah pada kumpul, ya?" terdengar suara Izumi dari Digivice Takuya yang sekarang menampilkan lambang Warrior of Wind milik gadis pirang itu.

"Belum, kok, Izumi. Rapat strategi belum mulai. Anak-anak juga belum pada kumpul. Dan..aku dan Kouchi pun, sekarang ada di perpustakaan.."

"Hah? Belum mulai? Terus, mau kapan, Takuya?" tanya Izumi serta merta. "Eh, tunggu..Takuya di perpus?? Ha? Sejak kapan kamu hobi ke perpus, Takuya? Kalau Kouchi sih, aku percaya. Tapi kalau Takuya.."

Takuya meringis. "Kenapa memangnya? Yah..aku juga tidak suka, kok, ada di sini. Hanya saja, ini terpaksa, nih! Gara-gara tadi kami kabur berdiri di luar kelas ngadepin Digimon monyet itu, kami ketahuan, dan sebagai akibatnya kami disuruh mengerjakan soal matematika hukuman yang dikumpulkan besok pagi..60 nomor, lagi!"

"Hihihi..Ya, sudah. Jadi rapat kita tunda dulu, ya? Ah, kamu sudah selesai berapa nomor, emangnya?"

"Setengahnya juga belum.."

"Hahaha..benar-benar deh kamu, Takuya! Baiklah,. Bagaimana kalau aku, Kouji, dan Junpei juga bantu? Kami ke perpus bantuin kalian. Biar cepet selesai dan kita bisa langsung rapat." usul Izumi.

Wajah Takuya yang tadi tampak BT karena soal, kini kembali sumringah. "Ya! Boleh! Dengan senang hati malah! Cepetan ya, Izumi..Oh, iya! Tolong kasih tahu Tomoki, dong. Jangan-jangan, dia sudah nunggu. "

"Siiplah!" balas Izumi sambil mematikan sambungan telekomunikasi via digivice.

Takuya merentangkan tangannya, Melakukan peregangan. Sebuah cengiran tersungging di bibirnya. Kemudian, pemuda berambut coklat itu kembali meraih pensilnya. Dan menyingsingkan lengan jas seragam sekolahnya.

"Yosh!! Cepat selesaikan, cepat rapat!!"

Kouichi terkikik geli. "Ada apa, sih, tadi, Takuya? Nampaknya kalau sudah ngebicarain dunia digital lagi kamu jadi semangat, deh. "

"Ah, ya..Tadi itu Izumi bilang dia akan ngajak Kouji dan Junpei untuk langsung kesini bantuin kita nyelesaiin nih tugas. Lalu, seusai itu kita akan rapat. " terang Takuya dengan sangat bersemangat.

"Ok. Aku sih, setuju-setuju aja. Lebih cepat lebih baik. " tanggap Kouichi kalem.

Dan 10 menit kemudian..

TREEEEK!!

Pintu perpustakaan terbuka dan muncullah Izumi, Kouji, dan Junpei yang datang berbarengan.

"Hei, Takuya! Kamu lagi ngapain di sini? Jarang-jarang seorang Takuya berada di perpus. " ejek Junpei langsung begitu melihat punggung Takuya.

Takuya dan Kouichi yang sedang melihat soal langsung menoleh kearah si pemilik suara. Walau, sudah tentu mereka sangat tahu pasti siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Huuh! Ini juga bukan mauku, Junpei! " balas Takuya manyun.

Izumi dan Kouji tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi manyun Takuya.

"Hahahaha..Takuya ini. Eh, ayo, ayo. Segera selesaikan soalnya dan kita rapat!" lanjut Izumi mengingatkan.

"Iya, ya. Ayo! Jadi, apa yang ga bisa, Takuya? " tanya Kouji kepada salah satu dari sahabat baiknya ini.

---000---

Sudah berlalu hampir dua jam lebih setelah kedatangan Izumi cs ke perpustakaan membantu proyek Takuya dan Kouichi (tepatnya, sih, lebih buat Takuya) mengerjakan tugas hukuman tambahan.

Suatu kemajuan pesat, sekarang Takuya sedang dalam proses menyelesaikan soal terakhirnya. Dan, tak sampai 5 menit kemudian......

Takuya bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan cepat dan semangat. Pensil yang baru saja dipegangnyapun langsung terlempar entah kemana saking gembiranya leader grup ini. "AKHIRNYAAAAA..!! Selesai juga...!! Yuhuuuu~!"

"Aduuuh..Biasa aja kali, Takuya..Ga usah lebay gitu, akh~.." komen Izumi.

Kouji menyahut dengan tatapan sok serius, "Yah, dia kan Takuya, Izumi. Bukan hal aneh buat dia, kan?"

"Benar, Izumi. Dia kan Takuya. " komen Junpei menanggapi. Dan mereka semua tertawa terbahak-bahak. Geli dengan sikap lebay Takuya.

Si pemilik nama menyahut, "Sorry aja deh, kalo aku emang lebay! Ayo, ah. Jangan buang-buang waktu. Ayo pulang dan segera rapat!" sahutnya tanpa basa-basi. Sambil segera mengemasi tas sekolahnya dan membawanya di bahu.

"Ok..ok.." balas Izumi, Kouichi, Junpei, dan Kouji kompak mengiyakan.

---000---

"Jadi, bagaimana, Takuya? Kita mulai saja mengatur rencana ke dunia digital?" tanya Junpei membuka pembicaraan di tengah perjalanan pulang mereka.

"Yah, sepertinya begitu, Junpei. Sampai sekarang kita tunggu, belum ada pemberitahuan dari Ophanimon. Mau tidak mau, kalau begini jadinya, ya..Kita harus duluan bertindak."

Izumi berpikir, "Apakah bisa kita ke dunia Digital sendiri tanpa campur tangan Ophanimon..?"

"Izumi benar. Yang mengatur kedatangan kita ke dunia Digital adalah Ophanimon. Kalau kita mencoba mengulangi semua hal yang kita lakukan 5 tahun silam, bagaimanapun juga kita tidak akan mencapai dunia Digital, kan?" sahut Kouji.

Semuanya berpikir keras. "Hmmmmm…Ya, itulah masalahnya.."

Tiba-tiba..

PIIIP..PIIP..PIIP..!!

Digivice mereka bereaksi! Kelima orang ini pun serentak langsung merogoh saku mereka. Mencari Digivice.

"Pa..para pejuang dalam Legenda..Kalian dapat mendengarku?" terdengar suara yang sangat mereka nanti-nanti dari dalam Digivice mereka. Bersama dengan lambang Ophanimon yang tertera pada layar digivice mereka berlima.

Izumi terpekik senang. "Itu Yang Mulia Ophanimon!!"

Keempat orang sisanya, Takuya, Kouichi, Junpei, dan Kouji juga tersenyum penuh kelegaan.

"Pejuang angin, Fairymon? Syukurlah kalau kalian bisa mendengarku..Begini,,apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi di dunia kalian?" Ophanimon menyahut.

"Ya. semalam,muncul Digimon di dunia nyata. Mereka merusak dunia nyata, dan juga melukai..bahkan membunuh manusia. Sejauh ini sudah terjadi dua kejadian. Tadi malam dan tadi pagi. Namun sayangnya, kejadian pertama kami tidak mengetahuinya. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi, Ophanimon?" selidik Takuya langsung.

"Sungguh kejadian yang kutakutkan..Begini, para pejuang dalam legenda—"

Junpei memotong pembicaraan."Hmmm..Sebelum itu, aku ingin bertanya dulu, Ophanimon..Apakah..apakah benar Ophanimon yang melakukan panggilan ke Izumi, pejuang angin kemarin siang, lalu yang memanggil dan memberitahu kami semalam serta mengembalikan semua spirit kami?"

"Benar. Itu semua aku dan Seraphimon yang melakukannya. Tadinya kemarin, aku ingin menghubungi kalian dan memberitahukan kalian lebih dulu akan keadaan yang mungkin terjadi ini. Namun..suatu masalah..membuat aku dan Seraphimon kesulitan menghubungi kalian, dan pada akhirnya hanya mampu menghubungi Pejuang Angin. Itupun tidak lama. Aku selalu mencoba lagi menghubungi kalian, tapi selalu terhalangi oleh entah apa itu. Dan maaf, aku baru bisa menghubungi kalian lagi sekarang."

Kouichi mengangguk-angguk paham. "Tidak apa-apa, Ophanimon. Tapi, tolong jelaskan. Apa yang terjadi sekarang ini? Apakah dunia Digital sudah mengalami kehancuran yang sangat parah lagi?"

"Mengenai hal itu.." suara Ophanimon menggantung. "Walau para Digimon itu sudah sampai datang ke dunia kalian dan mulai merusak, kerusakan itu sendiri masih sedikit terjadi di dunia Digital. "

Kouji menyipitkan matanya, "Apa maksudnya?"

"Begini saja. Kalian datanglah kembali ke dunia Digital. Kami akan menceritakan semua informasi yang kami punya, sekaligus kalian dapat melihat sendiri situasi di dunia Digital. Naiklah kembali kereta bawah tanah dari stasiun Shibuya sebelum jam 6 sore ini."

Mereka berlima mengangguk kompak. "Baik!"

Suara Ophanimon mulai tipis-tipis terdengar, "Kami tunggu..kedatangan…kalian…"

Kemudian…

SRRRRR….

Sambungan terputus sama sekali.

"Nampaknya..Ophanimon memang sedang kesulitan menghubungi kita, ya." sahut Kouichi.

Izumi mengangguk membenarkan. "Iya.."

"Yasudah, apa boleh buat, teman-teman! Ayo, kita harus segera berangkat!" sambutan yang powerfull dari leader mereka, si pemegang spirit Warrior of Fire, membahana.

"Baik! Ayo! " ucap mereka berempat dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

---000---

Takuya beserta teman-temannya berlari terburu-buru menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Mempersiapkan sedikit keperluan yang akan mereka bawa. Tak lupa, sang leader grup, Takuya, menghubungi Tomoki, sambil terus berlari.

"Tomoki! Tadi kami mendapat kontak dari Ophanimon, katanya—"

"Iya, kak Takuya! Aku tadi dengar semua pembicaraan kalian bersama Ophanimon. Ophanimon kan mengontak kita semua. Hanya saja aku tadi tidak berada di sana. Tapi aku dengar semuanya. Sekarang aku sedang bersiap-siap. Kita kumpul di Stasiun Shibuya berapa menit lagi?"

Takuya nyengir puas, "Baguslah kalau kau sudah tahu, Tomoki. Kita akan berkumpul 15 menit lagi. Tepat jam 17.45, di Stasiun Shibuya."

"Ok, kak Takuya." sahut Tomoki, kemudian memutuskan pembicaraan.

---000---

10 menit kemudian…

Takuya yang sedang sangat bersemangat sudah menunggu kedatangan kelima temannya di depan Stasiun Shibuya.

Suara seseorang mendekat disertai datangnya langkah kaki. "Takuya!"

Takuya menoleh ke arah si pemilik suara. "Hampir telat ah kalian datangnya!" sahutnya nyengir lebar, kepada teman-temannya ini. Kouji, Tomoki, Izumi, Junpei dan Kouichi.

"Maaf..maaf..Junpei sih tadi kelamaan di Supermarket milih makanan.." kata Tomoki.

"He? Bekal makanan? Cckckckck..Dasar Junpei ini.."komen Takuya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kami beli tiket dulu, ya.." pamit si kembar kompak meninggalkan gerombolan menuju loket penjualan tiket kereta.

Izumi mengiyakan. "Ok. Titip yah, Kouji, Kouichi..!" yang direspon dengan anggukan Kouji.

--000---

Izumi POV:

Aku dan kelima temanku baru saja keluar dari gerbong Trailmon yang kita naiki. Ya. Kini kami telah menjejakkan kaki kembali ke dunia Digital. Baru saja kami tiba, namun aku merasakan sebuah deja' vu yang sangat kuat. Aku tidak tahu apa itu..Tapi rasanya, ada yang aneh dari tempat ini. Aku merasa..tempat ini sangat..sangat berarti bagiku. Terlepas dari tempat keberadaan kita sekarang ini...dunia Digital. Tempat yang sangat berharga bagiku..Tidak. Kami semua..Karena berada di dunia inilah yang mengubah masa depan kami.

Aku tahu pasti hal itu..

Aku kenal ini..

Bau angin yang khas disini..

Suasana yang sangat hijau dipenuhi rerumputan yang sangat kukenal…

Tapi...entah kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Ada apa denganku??

"Izumi?" seorang Takuya bertanya kepadaku. Membuyarkan seluruh lamunanku yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?"

"Ng..Ehm..aku tidak tahu, Takuya. Tapi, di tempat ini..rasanya aku merasakan sesuatu yang..entah kenapa sesuatu yang penting tapi tidak bisa kuingat.." jawabku.

Pemegang spirit Warrior of Fire itu menyerngitkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu, sih, Izumi?"

'Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin nanti aku akan mengingatnya.' Sebuah suara dalam hatiku berkata. Dan akhirnya aku menanggapi ucapan Takuya dengan satu senyuman. "Tidak apa-apa. Jadi, sekarang bagaimana, Takuya?"

"Hmm..Kita harus menuju Terminal Hutan, kan? Tapi sebelum itu, ini di mana, ya? " sahutnya.

"Terminal Hutan?" tanya Kouichi heran. Yah, tentu saja. Dia kan tidak tahu semua ini.

"Terminal Hutan itu, tempat dimana Istana Seraphimon berada, kak Kouichi. Disanalah kami mengetahui arti keberadaan kita di dunia Digital waktu itu. " terang Tomoki kepada Kouichi.

Kouichi mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Oh, begitu, ya.."

Tiba-tiba…

DUAAAR!!

Suara ledakan yang amat sangat kencang tiba-tiba saja terdengar. Tempat yang penuh suasana hijau dan asri ini terusak oleh pemandangan asap yang mengepul di angkasa, dan sekelompok digimon-digimon kecil yang sedang berlarian dengan heboh dan panik.

Firasatku tidak enak…

Jangan-jangan..

"Digimon menyerang! Ayo, teman-teman!" sahut Takuya langsung. Memotong isi pikiranku yang sebenarnya sama dengan apa yang barusan dikatakannya.

Tubuhku langsung otomatis berlari mengikuti teman-teman lain yang sudah cukup jauh berlari ke arah suara itu berasal..

---000---

"Ayo, lari, semuanya~! Meramon dan Digitamamon datang~!" seru segerombolan Floramon dan Mushmon berlarian tunggang langgang tak tentu arah.

Junpei terkaget, "Floramon?! Mushmon?!"

_Digiscan: Floramon. Child Level Digimon. Bertubuh seperti tanaman hijau dengan kepala berupa kuncup bunga merah, berkalungan kelopak bunga merah. Kedua tangannya seperti bunga berwarna ungu yang nampak lengkap dengan serbuk sari. Senjatanya adalah __**Rain of**__**Pollen,**__ yaitu menyebarkan serbuk sari dari kedua tangannya yang mampu menidurkan lawan._

_Digiscan: Mushmon. Child Level Digimon. Digimon ini bertubuh seperi jamur kecil putih dengan kaki dan tangan berwarna ungu dan kepalanya berwujud seperti payung jamur yang juga berwarna ungu. Senjatanya adalah __**Fungus Crusher**__. Serangan ini adalah serangan berupa menyebarkan spora jamurnya yang memiliki efek menghancurkan._

"Floramon, apa yang terjadi di sini? Ada apa?" tanya Junpei kepada salah satu Floramon yang dicegatnya.

"Su..Sudah jelas, kan?! Ada segerombolan Meramon dan Digitamamon yang menyerang desa angin ini! Daerah ini sudah tidak aman! Cepat kalian lari!" kata Floramon itu terburu-buru, dan langsung meninggalkan Junpei begitu saja.

"Hei, Tunggu, Floramon! Kami—" tapi sudah keburu, Floramon itu lari jauh.

"Hhhhh.. Dasar. Cepat amat Floramon itu lari." Junpei menghela nafas.

"Takuya.."

Seakan pikiran mereka sudah saling terhubung satu sama lain, Takuya dan yang lainnya langsung meraih digivice mereka.

"Tentu saja, Junpei! Ayo, Evolusi!"

Cincin data melayang melingkari tangan mereka berenam.

***Spirit, Evolution..!!***

*** Agnimon..!!***

*** Wolfmon..!!* **

*** Chakkumon..!!***

*** Löwemon..!!***

*** Fairymon..!!* **

*** Blitzmon..!!***

_Digi Scan: __**Warrior of Thunder, Blitzmon**__. Blitzmon memiliki tanduk besar di kepalanya. Tubuhnya berbentuk seperti serangga. Senjata andalannya adalah Mjolnir Thunder. Yaitu memancarkan listrik dari tanduknya._

DUAAR!!

Tepat di saat mereka selesai berevolusi, nampak sebuah bola api kecil menghampiri mereka, dan jatuh diatas rumput yang tadinya hijau. Dalam sekejab mata, rumput hijau itu langsung hangus.

"Hah..! Apa itu? Nyaris saja..!" sahut Chakkumon, kaget. Kemudian mereka berenam menengok ke arah yang sama. Arah dimana datangnya serangan barusan.

Terlihatlah..

Sekelompok Meramon yang mendatangi mereka dengan ekspresi mengerikan yang aneh.

Wolfmon terkejut melihatnya, "A..apa?! Darimana bisa ada Meramon sebanyak itu?!"

_Digiscan: Meramon. Adult Level Digimon ini memiliki tubuh yang berwarna orange dengan nyala api yang menyala terang. Bertubuh seperti Human Type Digimon pada umumnya, yaitu berdiri tegap dengan dua kaki. Matanya biru dan mulutnya nampak seperti jahitan-jahitan. Serangan Meramon adalah __**Fire ball**__, yaitu melemparkan bola api bersuhu sangat panas kepada lawannya._

"Kita tidak tahu hal itu dan akan kita cari tahu, Wolfmon. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah membereskan mereka dahulu! Hiaaaah..!!"

Agnimon langsung saja berlari menyerbu. Menuju ke arah segerombolan Meramon itu dengan tangan terkepal rapat.

"Bo..Bodoh..!!"

Agnimon langsung saja meninju dan menyerang Meramon-Meramon itu. Terus dan terus. Tapi, nampaknya serangan fisik seperti ini kurang begitu mempan terhadap tubuh Meramon. Seperti tubuh mereka tidak terkena apa-apa. Mereka justru malah semakin bergerombol mengelilingi Agnimon.

"Heeh! Memangnya aku akan kalah dengan hal semacam ini?! **Salamander…Break!"**

Agnimon melancarkan jurusnya. Ia menciptakan badai api dengan cara memutarkan tubuhnya sendiri lalu diakhiri dengan tendangan melingkar yang berusaha menyapu Meramon-Meramon yang mengelilinginya.

Namun, aneh!!

Jurus andalah Agnimon yang dilancarkan kepada Meramon-Meramon ini nampaknya tidak menimbulkan efek sama sekali. Malahan nyala api mereka nampak makin berkobar lebih terang dan panas. Paling mereka hanya terjatuh akibat tendangan memutar yang dilakukan Agnimon. Tapi itupun tidak berguna. Mereka langsung berdiri kembali dan hendak mengeroyok Agnimon lagi.

"**Brezza Petalo!!" **

"**Snow Bomber!!" **

Dua serangan es dan angin ini bersatu di udara, dan kemudian menghantam tubuh beberapa Meramon-Meramon yang mengelilingi Agnimon. Agnimon tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk langsung keluar dari segerombolan Meramon yang mengelilinginya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Agnimon?" tanya Chakkumon yang langsung menghampiri Agnimon.

Agnimon mengangguk, "Tidak apa-apa, Chakkumon.."

Fairymon tersenyum tipis, "Baguslah, Takuya. Chakkumon, lihat! Nampaknya serangan kita tadi cukup berhasil! "

Dua Meramon yang terkena serangan kombinasi angin-es itu mulai memperlihatkan cincin data mereka. Fairymon dengan cepat langsung men-scan Meramon itu.

"Dengan hembusan angin sepoi..Digivice ini..akan mengembalikan jiwamu menjadi cantik dan juga murni..! Digicode..scan..!! "

Teddy bear putih es, Chakkumon, berseru, "Bagus, Fairymon!"

---000---

"Bodoh kau!! Apa kau lupa kalau kamu ini pejuang api, Agnimon?! Serangan tipe api tidak akan berpengaruh pada sesama tipe api! Apalagi Meramon yang seperti ini! Serangan itu hanya akan memperkuat lawan itu sendiri, tahu!" omel Wolfmon langsung kepada Agnimon yang telah berhasil lolos.

"Takuya..Bahkan anak TK-pun paham bahwa api tidak akan bisa meredakan api. Yang ada malah membuat semuanya makin parah. Pakai otakmu sedikit, dong, Takuya!" ejek Blitzmon turut melengkapi omelan terhadap Agnimon.

Agnimon menunduk. Tangan kirinya memukul pohon yang berada paling dekat dengannya sekeras-kerasnya. Ia marah kepada dirinya sendiri. "Maaf..aku terlau terbawa emosi..Tapi..sekarang, apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

Suara Löwemon langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka. "Chakkumon! Awas!!"

"Heh?"

Terlambat. Sesosok makhluk berwarna putih pucat bulat seperti cangkang telur menyerang Chakkumon dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, dan langsung menghempaskan badan kecil Chakkumon di sebuah pohon yang cukup jauh dari lokasi pertarungan ini.

Akibat daya dorong yang sangat kuat dari serangan super cepat itu, evolusi Chakkumon berakhir. Chakkumon mulai memperlihatkan cincin data-datanya.

"TOMOKI!!!" jerit Agnimon, Wolfmon, Blitzmon, Löwemon, dan Fairymon bersamaan.

Digimon yang berbentuk seperti cangkang telur itu menampakkan wujud aslinya, "Heh, memangnya kalian kami beri kesempatan untuk mengkhawatirkan teman kalian?!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, sekelompok Digimon yang sama muncul dari belakang Digimon yang menyerang Tomoki tadi.

_Digiscan: Digitamamon. Adult Level Digimon. Seluruh tubuhnya berupa telur besar dengan kaki berwarna hijau yang berdiri mantap. Wajahnya tidak terlihat. Hanya ada dua bola mata yang berada di dalam cangkang telur depannya yang pecah. Kakinya dapat dimasukkan kembali ke dalam cangkang seperti kura-kura, dan dapat langsung menyerang lawan dengan kecepatan yang dahsyat, yang disebut __**Hyper Flashing**__. Teknik kura-kura ini juga bisa dipakainya untuk bertahan di balik cangkang telurnya yang kuat. Jurus Digitamamon yang lain adalah __**nightmare syndrome**__, yaitu memberikan mimpi buruk yang dapat mengacaukan lawan._

"A..Apa?! Ada lagi?!" Blitzmon terkejut. Namun Agnimon tidak mempedulikannya. Ia langsung berlari menghampiri Chakkumon yang sudah kembali menjadi Tomoki.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Tomoki?"

Tomoki sedikit meringis kesakitan, "Lumayan, sih. Tapi tidak apa-apa, Agnimon. " sahutnya sambil kembali meraih digivice. "Aku masih bisa ber—" Tomoki mengangkat tangan kanannya. Namun..

"A..Aw..Sakit..!" rintih Tomoki pelan.

"Su..Sudah, Tomoki! Jangan bertarung! Biar kami yang bereskan ini. Kamu istirahat saja!"

"Ta..Tapi..Agnimon.."

"Semuanya akan makin gawat kalau kamu sampai terluka lebih parah, Tomoki. Sudah, menyingkirlah! Biar aku dan yang lain membereskan Digimon-Digimon itu!"

Akhirnya, Tomoki pun hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan beranjak pergi berlindung. "Baiklah, kak Takuya."

Digitamamon tadi berteriak pada Agnimon, "Hei, Kamu! Sudah dibilang kalau kamu tidak punya waktu untuk—"

"Kalian akan membayar atas apa yang kalian lakukan pada kawan kami!!"

Agnimon memotong ucapan Digitamamon dengan tak kalah kencangnya.

*** Agnimon, Slide Evolution..!!***

*** Vritramon..!!***

_Digi Scan: __**Vritramon**__, beast spirit dari Agnimon. Serangan andalan Corona Blaster yaitu menembakan laser gelombang matahari dari meriam yang ada di lengannya._

"**Corona Blaster!!"**

Vritamon menyerang Digitamamon itu dengan senapan api yang berada di tubuhnya. Namun, Digitamamon dengan cepat langsung memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam telur, membiarkan cangkang telurnya yang terkena serangan Vritramon.

"Hahahaha..! Serangan itu tidak akan mempan, pejuang api! Kami semua memiliki cangkang yang kuat yang dapat menangkis serangan apapun!"

Dengan sombongnya Digitamamon itu berkata.

"Ayo, serang!!" lanjutnya sambil mengomandokan sejumlah Digitamamon lain.

"Tcih! Teman-teman! Tolong kalian urus Meramon-Meramon itu! Biar aku spesial menghadapi yang ini!"

Vritramon berkata kepada teman-temannya sembari melayang di udara.

"Hei! Mau kemana kau!! **Nightmare Syndrome**!" marah semua Digitamamon itu dan langsung melancarkan jurusnya. Mengarah ke Vritramon yang telah berada di udara.

Asap hitam serangan Digitamamon itu memasuki tubuh Vritramon…

---000---

.: Vritramon.:

Vritramon merasakan ia berada di ruangan gelap hitam sekarang ini. Gelap gulita. Tanpa adanya setitik pun cahaya.

"Dimana ini? Digitamamon! Ayo, keluar!!" marahnya. Namun tidak ada respon apa-apa di sekelilingnya.

"Kenapa ini?" Vritramon bergumam. Dan pada saat itu entah kenapa ruangan gelap itu mulai dimasuki cahaya, yang memperlihatkan semua kejadian hari ini kepada Takuya..

Sesosok Kouichi muncul dengan tatapan yang mengerikan, Berbeda dari biasanya yang nampak tenang, kalem, dan lembut. "Berisik kau, Takuya! Soal-soal ini mana bisa kamu selesaikan kalau kamu masih berisik begitu! Diam sekarang juga!!" bentak Kouichi.

Vritramon tersentak. "I..Ini..Kejadian di perpus tadi. Tapi tidak..Tidak seperti ini! Kouichi tidak marah seperti ini! Dia hanya—"

"Itu adalah wujud aslinya, pejuang api! Kau tidak tahu apa yang hatinya benar-benar berkata, kan? Ia menganggapmu seperti itu di dalam hatinya..!"

Suara bisik-bisik muncul dari balik kegelapan. Berusaha mempengaruhi pemikiran Takuya.

"Tidak..!! Tidak! Tidak seperti itu! Kouichi dan yang lainnya tidak mungkin bersikap seperti itu!!" marah Vritramon kalut. Namun jika bisa jujur, hatinya sudah mulai sesak membayangkan semua itu. Dia mulai galau..Bimbang..

"Kau masih belum menyadarinya, ya? Lihat ini.." bisikan itu kembali muncul kembali dan memperlihatkan pemandangan lain..

Izumi berkata, "Huh! Takuya ada di perpus? Sejak kapan kamu hobi ke perpus, Takuya?" Izumi itu berkata dengan senyuman sinis nada meremehkan dirinya.

Lalu Junpei berkata, "Jarang-jarang ya seorang Takuya berada di perpus. " ejeknya dengan senyum tak kalah sinis.

Bisikan itu kembali membawakan pemandangan yang lain, "Apakah kau masih percaya pada mereka? Lihat ini!"

Vritramon kembali disuguhkan gambar kejadian hari ini. Ia diperlihatkan pemandangan tadi, saat bertarung.

Wolfmon marah dengan sangat sinis dan menyebalkan..

"Bodoh kau!! Apa kau lupa kalau kamu ini pejuang api, Agnimon?! Serangan tipe api tidak akan berpengaruh pada sesama tipe api! Apalagi Meramon yang seperti ini! Serangan itu hanya akan memperkuat lawan itu sendiri, tahu!"

"Takuya..Bahkan anak TK-pun paham bahwa api tidak akan bisa meredakan api. Yang ada malah membuat semuanya makin parah. Pakai otakmu sedikit, dong, Takuya!"

Kali ini sesosok Wolfmon dan Blitzmon muncul dan meneriaki Vritramon dengan kata-kata yang sebenarnya sama. Namun ekspresinya..terlihat sangat menyebalkan dan sinis mengejeknya..

"Kau lihat, kan? Mana orang yang kau sebut teman? Tidak ada! Mereka semua menganggap dirimu bodoh, berisik, menyebalkan, mengganggu, payah! Lebih baik kau tidak ada, Kanbara Takuya! Begitu pikir mereka! Selama ini kau bodoh tertipu oleh tipu muslihat mereka!"

Bisikan itu kembali memprovokasi diri Takuya yang sedang bertarung dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Benarkah begitu..? Teman-teman menganggapku.."

"Bencilah mereka semua, pejuang api! Mereka selalu meremehkan dirimu! Tidak ada mereka, kau justru akan lebih merasa baik!" bisikan itu terus dan terus membisikinya.

"Tidak..Tidak seperti itu..Teman-teman…"

'Apakah kau percaya mereka, Takuya?' sebuah suara hati bergaung dalam diri Takuya.

"Aku ingin percaya! Tapi..!!"

'Aku kecewa kau selemah itu, diriku..Lalu, apa pengalaman 5 tahun lalu dan 5 tahun bersama mereka tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu?!' desak suara hati Takuya.

Takuya tersentak dan merenung sejenak. Kemudian ia tersenyum. "Kau benar, diriku. Aku yang bodoh karena terhasut omongan ini. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa antara apa yang terjadi pada kami semua selama 5 tahun ini. Aku kenal mereka jauh lebih baik dari yang dia katakan.."

Dunia hitam yang mengelilingi Vritramon perlahan-lahan menghilang, dan ia kembali sadar pada kenyataan.

"Hei, kalian para Digitamamon! Beraninya kalian menyakiti Chakkumon dan memperlihatkanku hal bohong semacam itu! Tidak akan kumaafkan kalian!" Vritramon bersiap mengeluarkan jurusnya.

" **Flame Strom..!!!"**

Jurus Vritramon itu menyebar. Berusaha membabat habis Digitamamon-Digitamamon itu. Sebagian besar Digitamamon yang ada tidak sempat berlindung diri, dan mulai mengeluarkan cincin data mereka. Vritramon langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk men-scan para Digitamamon.

***Vritramon, Slide Evolution..!!***

*** Agnimon..!!***

"Digimon jahat, Digivice ini akan mensucikanmu! Digicode…scan..!!"

Digitamon yang sudah di-scan oleh Agnimon cukup tersisa hanya dua ekor Digitamamon.

"Kalian akan merasakan akibatnya telah mempermainkanku! Lihat saja!"

***Agnimon, Slide Evolution..!!***

*** Vritramon..!!***

"Coba saja! Kami berdua tidak akan segampang itu kau kalahkan! **Hyper Flashing**..!!"

Dengan cepat, dua Digitamamon itu langsung memasukkan tubuh luarnya kedalam cangkang dan bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi hendak menubruk Vritramon. Dan menyerangnya dari dua arah yang berbeda.

Vritramon tidak bergerak untuk beberapa saat. Dan begitu Digitamamon sudah semakin mendekat, dia langsung mengembangkan sayapnya dan terbang.

BRUUUK..!!

Tak ayal kedua Digitamamon itu saling bertabrakan tanpa bisa terhindarkan lagi.

"A..Apa..??! Apa yang..!" Digitamamon itu berkata dengan suara tertahan. Bersamaan dengan itu, kedua Digimon itu mulai memunculkan cincin data dari tubuh mereka. Vritramon segera bertindak.

***Vritramon, Slide Evolution..!!***

*** Agnimon..!!***

"Digimon jahat, Digivice ini akan mensucikanmu! Digicode…scan..!!"

Data Digitamamon itu berhasil di-scan Agnimon, dan Agnimon kembali ke wujud Takuya Kanbara.

"Huh..! Itulah akibatnya mempermainkan persahabatanku dengan mereka! Aku bahkan tidak perlu melakukan seranganku pada jurus kalian tadi." kata Takuya. Berkata penuh kemenangan sambil melihat data Digitamamon yang sudah tersave didalam Digivicenya.

---000---

.: Fairymon, Wolfmon, Löwemon, dan Blitzmon.:

"**Tornado Gamba..!!" **

Fairymon melakukan jurus andalannya. Kedua tangan menopang tubuhnya dan kakinya yang berada di udara berputar dengan sangat cepat, kemudian melempar tornado putaran itu ke arah para Meramon. Serangan itu berhasil. Para Meramon itu memunculkan cincin data mereka. Tapi, entah kenapa Fairymon langsung merasa kehilangan seluruh energinya dan kembali ke wujud aslinya.

"A..Apa..?!"

Wolfmon langsung datang melindungi Izumi.

"Biar aku yang men-scan mereka! Kau berlindung saja, Izumi!"

Izumi mengangguk sambil bangkit berdiri. "Selanjutnya tinggal mereka yang terakhir!! Kalian, tolong ya!!"

"Baik! Digimon Jahat , tersadarlah kalian dengan cahaya suci ini..! Digicode..scan!!"

Wolfmon berhasil men-scan Meramon tadi dengan baik. Dan sisanya, adalah dua Meramon lagi.

Blitzmon dan Löwemon maju di hadapan dua meramon sisanya. "Wolfmon, serahkan ini padaku dan Löwemon. Bersiaplah, kalian..!! **Mjolnir Thunder**..!"

Löwemon juga mengerahkan kekuatannya. "**Schattenmeteor**..!!"

Listrik dari tanduk Blitzmon menyala-nyala menyambar dua Meramon itu, bercampur dengan serangan Löwemon.

Dua Meramon langsung memperlihatkan cincin data mereka. Löwemon men-scan mereka yang terakhir.

"Dengan ini, semuanya berakhir!" " Wahai jiwa jahat yang kacau.. Tertidur dan terkuburlah dalam kegelapan yang abadi! Digicode..scan!"

Meramon terakhir telah berhasil di-scan oleh Löwemon. Kemudian Blitzmon dan Löwemon langsung kembali ke wujud asli mereka.

---000---

.: Sementara itu, di tempat persembunyian Floramon dan Mushmon di tengah hutan.:

Floramon bergetar ketakutan. "Si..Siapa kamu?"

"Aku? Aku Picodevimon."

_Digiscan: Picodevimon. Child Level Digimon. Merupakan digimon kecil yang licik dan jahat,berperan sebagai kaki tangan Digimon. Digimon ini sering mengadu domba Digimon lain. Senjatanya adalah __**PicoDarts**__, yaitu melemparkan panah kecilnya yang berisi racun kepada lawannya. _

"Dengar, kalian. Aku mendapat perintah dari Yang Mulia Digimon untuk kalian."

Mushmon lainnya bergidik ketakutan. "Perintah? Apa itu?"

"Begini. Ajak para manusia tadi untuk makan siang di tempat kalian dan berikan ini didalam makanan mereka. Ini obat tidur. Setelah mereka semua tertidur, bawa mereka ke hutan ini, serahkan pada aku dan aku akan mengurusnya. Kalian paham?"

"Ka..Kami tidak bisa melakukan itu. Bagaimanapun, mereka telah menyelamatkan tempat kami…"

"Kalau kalian tidak melakukannya, kalian akan dapat hukuman dari Yang Mulia yang lebih mengerikan, lho." Picodevimon mulai menakut-nakuti Floramon.

Floramon dan Mushmon saling bertatap muka.

Dengan ketakutan, akhirnya Floramon dan Mushmon itu mengangguk dan meraih sebotol obat tidur dari Picodevimon. "Ba..Baiklah.."

Picodevimon tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah. Segera hampiri mereka disana, dan aku tunggu hasil tangkapan kalian disini dua jam lagi. "

"Ba..Baik.." Floramon mengangguk tak yakin.

---000---

"Hei..!! " Takuya memanggil teman-temannya. Sementara ia sendiri sedang berjalan menuju ke arah Kouji, Izumi, Kouichi,dan Junpei bersama Tomoki.

Kouji melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "Yo, Takuya..!!"

"Kalian berhasil, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak pasti masih banyak Meramon di sini, kan?" bangga Junpei sambil menyilangkan tangan.

"Yup, baguslah, kak Junpei!" Tomoki memperlihatkan cengiran lebar khas dirinya.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana, Tomoki? Parah, tidak, terlukanya? " tanya Kouichi kepada teman seperjuangannya yang terkecil itu.

"Ng..Ehm..Aku rasa sih tidak apa-apa. Tapi..Lengan kananku sedikit sakit jika digerakkan.."

Kouji langsung mendekat ke Tomoki, dan membuka lengan atas kaus Tomoki. "Tomoki..Ini bukannya tidak apa-apa. Lengan atasmu memar sekali, tuh!"

"Eh? Benarkah? Aduh..Apa ada yang bawa obat di sini?" panik Junpei.

"Aku tidak.." Izumi menanggapi dengan rasa bersalah.

"Aku juga.." sahut Kouji, Takuya, dan Kouichi.

Tomoki merasa tak enak hati karena begitu dicemaskan. "Eng..Ehm..Mu..Mungkin nanti akan membaik.."

"Mana bisa begitu, Tomoki!" potong Takuya. ", ya..?"

Sesosok Floramon dan Mushmon datang kembali. "Hei, ada yang terluka, ya? Silahkan kalau mau, akan kami obati."

"Ah, Floramon, Mushmon. Kalau begitu, tolong, ya. " kata Izumi meminta tolong.

"Tidak masalah, kok. Lagian kalian sudah menyelamatkan tempat kami. Terima kasih, ya. Nah, ayo, masuk ke tempat kami. "

"Iya. Terima kasih kembali, kalian semua." jawab Kouichi, sambil memasuki kediaman Floramon diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Selagi kalian disini, bagaimana kalau makan bersama kami? Ayo. Kami akan masak dulu, ya." Kata Mushmon sopan kepada kami dan langsung berlari ke belakang.

"Eh, tidak usah, Mushmon. Kami.."

Floramon tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, kan? Yah, setidaknya, biarkan kami berterimakasih kepada kalian, Legendary Warrior."

Junpei yang tadi berdiri langsung terduduk."Ya..Yah..Apa boleh buat, sih.."

"Nah, ini selesai pengobatannya. Masakannya juga sebentar lagi matang, kok." kata Floramon.

"Terima kasih, ya, Floramon.." sahut Tomoki manis.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa, kok." balas Floramon.

Mushmon keluar dari dalam dan membawa 6 mangkuk makanan kepada mereka.

"Silahkan nikmati masakan kami. Semoga kalian suka rasanya. " Mushmon itu membungkuk hormat.

Izumi merasa tidak enak kepada Mushmon, "Eh, sudah, ah, Mushmon. Tidak perlu segitunya. Baiklah, kami makan, ya. Ittadakimasu.."

"Hmm..Ini enak juga, ya"

"Kami senang jika anda suka. Eng..Sebentar, ya. Kami tinggal dulu." Kata Mushmon itu berlari-lari kecil ke arah belakang. Disusul dengan para Floramon.

Takuya merasakan adanya gelagat mencurigakan para Floramon dan Mushmon.

'Ng? Kenapa mereka nampak gugup, ya?'

Tapi, Takuya tidak begitu memikirkannya. Dia meneruskan memakan supnya.

"Ah..kenyang.." Junpei menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Iya, sama, Junpei. Tapi..Habis kenyang kok aku ngantuk, ya.."

"Mungkin karena kak Kouji kecapekan, mungkin.." sahut Tomoki.

"Yah, mungkin saja, sih.." Kouji menguap lebar. " Gawat..sebaiknya aku keluar saja deh, menghirup udara segar. " kata Kouji sambil berjalan menuju luar.

"Aku juga, ah.." kata Takuya. Diikuti dengan Junpei dan Izumi.

Huaaahm…

Kouji menguap lebar. 'Gawat..Aku ngantuk banget..Sebaiknya aku tidur dulu saja deh, disini sebentar..' suara hati Kouji berkata, dan di bawah pohon rindang ia tertidur…

---000---

Saat Kouji membuka matanya, ia merasakan kelopak matanya sangat sulit untuk membuka. Namun pemandangan yang sempat sekilas dilihat dirinya sangat mengagetkan, hingga membuat pemilik Spirit of Light ini langsung membelalakkan mata.

"Apa ini?!"

Kouji melihat mereka berenam telah beradadi gerbong Trailmon. Dan lebih parah lagi, mereka dikerangkeng dalam suatu sel. Tidak cukup sampai disitu, ketika ia hendak menggerakkan tangannya, ia menyadari kedua tangannya telah diikat ke belakang dengan kuat oleh tali.

"Kenapa begini…?!!"

TO BE CONTINUED

**What's next on Chapter 4?**

Para pejuang dalam legenda diikat dan ditawan! Mereka telah berada di gerbong Trailmon. Hendak dibawa ke manakah mereka? Lalu, apakah mereka dapat menyelamatkan diri dari situasi yang serba tidak jelas seperti ini? Berhasilkan mereka mencapai Terminal Hutan? Nantikan next chapter!

A/N :

Ya..akhirnya Natsu berhasil juga meng-updatenya di sela-sela kesibukan Natsu beradaptasi di tempat baru..!!

Yeeyyyy..!!

Btw, bagaimana dengan chapter 3 ini? Apakah ada kesalahan, adegan yang kurang pas, atau tanggapan-tanggapan lainnya? Natsu berusaha bikin scene battle di sini jadi lebih ribet. Tapi menurut kalian, bagaimana?

Oh, ya. Setelah melalui pertimbangan panjang, Natsu rasa soal pemfokusan tokoh akan dilakukan secara sama rata dan bergantian pada setiap chapter. Jadi, pada chapter 2 fokus pada Kouichi, pada chapter 3 ini (silahkan tebak sendiri. Menurut para readers, di chapter ini keseluruhan adegan berfokus pada tokoh yang mana), lalu pada chapter 4 akan berfokus pada tokoh yang lain lagi.

Hal ini dikarenakan oleh selera para readers yang memiliki tokoh kesukaan yang berbeda-beda, jadi Natsu rasa akan lebih adil kalau pemfokusan tokoh secara bergantian atau umum. Lagipulaaaa…..dipikir-pikir juga, pusing kan kalau dari awal sampe akhir hanya berpusat pada satu tokoh saja setiap chapternya.

Yak, Natsu membuka semua komentar dengan senang hati di Review..

Ayo, silahkan..

Yang mbaca…Yang mbaca..wajb ngasi review, yak^^

Natsu tunggu reviewnya untuk perkembangan chapter berikutnya yang lebih baik..


	4. Gomennasai, readers

Ohayou, Konnichiwa, Konbawa kepada all my fanfict readers..^0^

Err..anu..mungkin kaya kePDan kali, ya..

Emm..Gini..

Natsu pengend bilang kalo fanfict Natsu yang ini, " Wake up, 10 legendary warriors" akan diteruskan(dan mudah-mudahan bisa sampai tamat).

Tapi karena alasan yang sudah Natsu jelaskan dari A/N chapter 2, yaitu akibat Natsu pindah daerah dan skulah mendadak di tengah-tengah (ato bisa dibilang ujung-ujung semester 2 kelas 2 yang sangat krusial ini, menjelang ujian pula), Natsu menyatakan diri hingga pada selesai ulum (ulum diperkirakan tanggal 22 mei) Natsu akan HIATUS SEMENTARA dari all Fanfiction worlds.

Kalau dulu Natsu hiatus karena ga da ide, sekarang Natsu hiatus untuk alasan studi. Keadaan persekolahan Natsu sedang gawat-gawat banget, nih. Materi ada yang berbeda, kurikulum berbeda, ditambah lagi materi ketinggalan(yap, sekolah Natsu yang lama santeeeee…banget!) plus diperparah dengan prestasi Natsu ditempat lama juga ga bagus. Standar aja. Atau mungkin standar ke bawah.

Wuaaaahhhhhh…memikirkannya saja Natsu udah strezzz…!!

Dare ka tasukete kure…???!

Maksud Natsu hiatus sementara, adalah Natsu akan berhenti sementara mempublish fict, baca fict, juga ngereview fict anda sekalian. Terutama yang Natsu Alert-kan storynya.

Ga buka email 4 hari saja banyak sekali new story ato new chapter dari fanfict dan author yang sudah Natsu alert. Palagi kalo sebulan, yah..Yah, tapi keadaan studi Natsu ini sedang parah-parahnya. JadI harap maklum kalau Natsu berhenti dulu dari Ff. Meskipun, Natsu sedang cukup semangat meneruskan digi fict Natsu.

Wokeh, kurasa cukup segitu penjelasannya. Natsu janji kepada para readers yang menantikan chapter 4 fict Natsu(yah, mungkin kePDan), nanti, seusai ulum, Natsu akan kembali ke dunia Ff. Dan diusahakan akan langsung menulis the 4th chapter.

Dadah sementara, ya…

Readers pasti bakal kangen Natsu ..*dilempar sendal ma readers. Kepedean banget dikaw*.

Soshite, doa'kan natsu agar bisa melewati ulum dengan selamat jiwa maupun ragaaaa….


	5. Chapter 4: a new friend

Yoho...

Natsu kembali juga nich setelah sekian lamanya...

Huaa..Miss my story so much.

Uuugh..telat banget, ya?

Salahkan semuanya sama sekolah baruku, yang memberikan aku banyak sekali ke-strezzan baru yang sudah cukup untuk membuatku gila!

*Kembali ke dunia Fanfiction*

Ok. di sini Natsu akan mulai meng-cross kan dengan seri Digimon Adventure 02 (sebenarnya ide dadakan juga, sih. Karena tiba-tiba jadi suka ma Ichijouji Ken. n_n). Kuharap tidak keberatan, ya, readers.

Disclaimer: Stiil Akiyoshi Hongo-sensei dan juga Toei Animation di Negara Sakura sono, kok!

Ok, ga usah lama-lama,mari dimulai chapter 4!

**Chapter 4 : A New Friends**

DRAAAP..DRAAP..DRAAP..

Derap langkah 4 makhluk terdengar samar-samar dari balik rerimbunan hutan tidak jauh dari tempat dimana trailmon tempat para Legendary Warrior ditahan.

"Ken, benar kan, mereka ada di trailmon itu?" sahut sesosok pemuda berambut jabrik dan ber-goggle sambil bersembunyi di balik pohon, berkata kepada pemuda partnernya yang juga sedang bersembunyi di pohon sebelahnya.

Partner pemuda ber-goggle itu membuka alatnya yang nampak seperti laptop mini. "Ya. Menurut Ophanimon..mereka..berada di gerbong paling belakang.." , katanya sambil menengok sekilas. "Yah. Tepat seperti dugaanku. Gerbong yang dijaga paling ketat itu nampaknya memang benar gerbong mereka. "

"Hmm..Ini tidak akan mudah, Ken.." pemuda itu berhenti sejenak. Kemudian mengeluarkan digivice dari balik kantong bajunya. "Setidaknya, kita membutuhkan Paildramon untuk menghadapi para penjaga itu.."

"Serahkan padaku, Daisuke! Sudah lama aku tidak beraksi!" suara penuh antusiasme dari digimon bertubuh naga kecil biru itu bergema di telinga Daisuke dan Ken.

"Ssst...Veemon..! Jangan berisik dulu, nanti kita ketahuan!"

Ken terkikik melihat kombinasi digimon dan partnernya itu yang tidak berubah dari dulu. Lalu, ikut memberi komando kepada digimonnya sambil mengeluarkan digivicenya.

"Kau siap, Wormmon?"

"Kapan saja, Ken-chan."

Daisuke dan Ken mengangguk kompak. " Ayo!"

***ExVeemon..!***

***Stingmon..!***

***Joggres Shinka...!***

***Paildramon..!* **

-000-

.: Sementara itu, kondisi para Legendary Warrior yang berada di dalam Trailmon.:

"Psstt...Takuya..! Takuya, ayo bangun..!"

Takuya yang dipanggil-panggil oleh Kouji dan yang lainnya membuka matanya sedikit-sedikit.

"Bentar dulu, Kouji..Jangan ganggu aku..5 menit lagi aku bangun.." katanya, setengah mengigau.

"Ha...?"

Kouji,Izumi, Tomoki, Kouichi, dan Junpei geram mendengar reaksi Takuya.

"Takuya..! Bisa-bisanya kau bergumam 'bentar lagi..5 menit lagi aku bangun..' dalam kondisi seperti ini? Banguuuuun..Takuya..!" kata Izumi geram sambil sedikit menendang-nendang badan Takuya.

"Takuya..Ini bukan waktunya untuk enak-enakan tidur! Banguuunnnn...!" bahkan Kouichi yang biasanya kalem ikut panik dan kesal setengah mati dengan tingkah Takuya.

"Ada apa, sih..Aku pengen bobo' bentar lagi...aja.." , sahut Takuya, sudah jelas belum sadar akan keadaan sekarang ini.

"Aduuh...Takuya ini...! Perhatikan sekeliling, oy! Tanganmu! Keadaan kita sekarang sedang super gawat, nih..!" bentak Junpei, berusaha dipelankan.

"Ehm..?"

Takuya bersuara tipis dan mencoba membuka mata.

Takuya's POV:

Eh..?

Apa ini? Apakah kita di dalam..

Sel..? Didalam Trailmon..?

Dan..Ya ampun..!

Tanganku...!

End of Takuya's POV

Dan Takuya langsung terduduk dengan mata yang sudah siaga, disertai tatapan kaget.

"A..Apa-apaan ini..?" , histerisnya.

Junpei menghela nafas."Akhirnya..si bodoh ini sadar.."

"Ke..kenapa ini, teman-teman?" sahut Takuya panik.

"Entahlah, Kak Takuya. Kak Kouji yang pertama kali tersadar, kemudian membangunkan kami. Dan..tahu-tahu, kita sudah berada di sini. "

Takuya langsung menengok ke arah Kouji. Tanpa perlu dia bicara pun, Kouji langsung menjawab.

"Seperti yang kau lihat ini, Takuya. Aku juga..begitu sadar kita dalam keadaan seperti ini langsung panik dan membangunkan kalian. Nampaknya para Floramon dan Mushmon itu mencampurkan obat tidur dalam makanan kita tadi. Sehingga kita tertidur dan kemudian mereka membawa kita ke sini. "

Takuya langsung mengingat kembali.

"Oh..Jadi..tadi itu..pantas saja tadi kelakuan para Floramon dan Mushmon itu mencurigakan! Ternyata—"

Izumi langsung memotong. "Ternyata apa, Takuya?"

"Kelakuan para Mushmon dan Floramon tadi aneh. Mencurigakan. Mereka gugup-gugup gimana gitu sehabis memberikan kita sup." jelas Takuya.

"Kalau mereka gugup..berarti..mereka..dipaksa. Iya, kan?" sahut Kouichi tiba-tiba.

Semua terdiam. "Yah..bisa jadi, ya.."

Kouji, memecah keheningan yang tiba-tiba saja tercipta. "Sudahlah. Itu sudah lewat. Yang terpenting sekarang..kita akan bagaimana, teman-teman?"

Izumi terdiam, kemudian berkata dengan suara tertahan, "Kabur. Kita harus kabur. Cuma itu pilihan kita sekarang. Melihat kondisi kita seperti ini, entah kenapa aku berfirasat buruk bahwa kita..akan dibawa ke bos mereka..Bos para musuh sekarang. Kita sekarang tidak tahu apa-apa. Ditambah lagi, Tomoki terluka. Dan aku, entah kenapa tadi tahu-tahu kehilangan energi. Jika kita..menghadapi mereka sekarang.."

"Aku mengerti alasanmu, tapi..sekarang, bagaimana kita akan kabur, Izumi?"tanya Kouichi.

"I..Itu..."

DHEER..DHEER..! DHUAAAR..!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berisik dan penuh ledakan di luar gerbong mereka.

Takuya langsung mengambil posisi siap-siaga. "Ada apa itu?"

"**Desperado Blaster ..!"**

"Ja..jangan-jangan..itu utusan bos besar musuh kita lagi..!" kata Tomoki, bergidik takut.

Namun, tiba-tiba..

Dari arah pintu samping kiri gerbong Trailmon mereka, muncul dua orang pemuda manusia.

Ya..Manusia..!

Dua pemuda itu jelas lebih tua 2-3 tahun dari mereka. Satu adalah pemuda berambut coklat jabrik ber-goggle seperti Takuya yang berpenampilan sporty, dan satunya lagi adalah pemuda 'cantik' berambut biru tua yang lurus sekali dan berambut sebahu. Penampilan pemuda cantik itu terlihat lebih formal daripada pemuda ber-goggle. Tanpa basa-basi, dia langsung mendekati sel mereka.

"Nah, namaku Ichijouji Ken dan dia Motomiya Daisuke. Kami dimintai tolong oleh Ophanimon untuk membantu kalian, para Legendary Warriors. Perkenalan lebih lanjutnya nanti saja. Sekarang, kalian kabur dulu sementara digimon kami sedang mengurus digimon-digimon lain yang mengawasi gerbong kalian." terang pemuda berambut lurus itu dengan kecepatan super, dan langsung membuka pintu sel Takuya cs.

Sejenak, Takuya cs nampak bengong dan tidak percaya.

"Ada apa? Cepat! Waktu kita tidak banyak! Perkenalan kaminya nanti saja, sebelum utusan yang lebih kuat dikirim dan kesempatan kabur kalian tidak ada!" sahut pemuda yang satunya, yang berambut jabrik itu menambahkan.

DUAAK!

Seekor Goblimon yang nampaknya mengawasi gerbong mereka dari luar terhempas ke dalam gerbong dan langsung memperhatikan Ken dan Daisuke.

_Digiscan:Goblimon. Child Level Digimon yang berwujud seperti raksasa kecil berwarna hijau yang membawa-bawa pentungan kayu. Merupakan virus type Digimon yang meski mempunyai sifat licik, tetapi bernyali kecil dan umumnya menyerang lawan secara berkelompok. Serangan andalannya adalah __**Goblin Strike**__. _

"Paildramon! Disini ada satu Goblimon! Bereskan dia!"Ken bersuara lantang, kemudian muncul digimon aneh yang seperti naga-juga serangga menghampiri, kemudian meninju jauh-jauh Goblinmon itu.

"**Esgrima..!"**

_Digiscan: Paildramon merupakan Digimon hasil perubahan Joggres(gabungan) dari Stingmon dan ExVeemon. Karakteristik badannya merupakan gabungan dari Dragon Type dan Insect Type Digimon. Mempunyai kekuatan, kecepatan, dan keakurasian senjata yang sangat bagus. Senjata andalannya adalah __**Desperado Blaster**__, berupa tembakan bertubi dari senjata yang dibawa di kedua tangannya. _

Adegan sesaat ini dimanfaatkan oleh Takuya cs untuk berunding sejenak.

"Hei, bagaimana? Apakah mereka semua bisa dipercaya?"

"Yang jelas..mereka sudah membuka pintu sel. Dan jika keadaan begini, membuka ikatan ini hanya tinggal masalah waktu. Sebaiknya kita ikuti saja mereka. Jika mereka bertindak mencurigakan, baru kita berevolusi dan balik menyerang mereka! Bagaimanapun, mereka sudah membuat kesempatan yang bagus buat kita agar dapat melarikan diri, kan? Ini peluang besar kita!" sahut Junpei.

Takuya, Kouichi, Izumi, dan Tomoki berpandangam setuju. Kemudian mereka sepakat untuk keluar sel dan sedikit mempercayai kedua orang baru itu. Mereka keluar satu persatu. Dimulai dari Tomoki, Izumi, Junpei, Kouichi,dan Takuya.

Saat Takuya hendak berdiri keluar sel, Kouji membisikinya. "Psst..Takuya...Begini.."

-000-

Tomoki, Izumi, Kouichi dan Junpei langsung dilepaskan ikatan talinya oleh Daisuke.

"Hei, Takuya, Kouji! Sedang apa kalian? Ayo cepat kabur!" seru Junpei.

Takuya berkata ragu-ragu. "Ehm..Junpei..kami—"

"Kami berdua tetap disini, ya! Tenang saja, nanti kami akan kembali bergabung. Jadi, cepatlah! Ayo, kalian kabur!" kata Kouji mantap. Tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun.

Mereka semua terperanjat.

"Apa? Kak Takuya dan Kouji mau ngapain?Itu kan hanya tindakan sembrono, kak!" Tomoki menyahut tak setuju.

"Aku tahu kami sembrono. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain, Tomoki. Dengar! Kami akan mengikuti Trailmon ini, dan melihat, akan dibawa ke mana kami. Kami hanya ingin mengetahui info sedikit lebih jauh, tentang siapa musuh kita kali ini. Waktu kita sekarang tipis, Tomoki! Maka mau tidak mau, meski nekad, ini salah satu cara kita agar dapat mengetahui musuh kita!" terang Kouji.

"Wa..waktu kita sekarang tipis? A..apa maksudnya?" Tomoki bertanya tak paham.

"Pokoknya, Tomoki dan yang lain, cepatlah kalian menuju Terminal Hutan! Nanti akan kami jelaskan begitu kami telah bergabung kembali! Tenang saja. Tujuan kami bukan untuk menghabisi musuh kita hanya berdua. Tapi hanya mencari tahu. Begitu kita tahu, kita akan mencari celah untuk kembali."

Izumi angkat bicara, " Ta..tapi tidak mungkin kan, para bos musuh kita akan dengan mudah membiarkan kalian untuk kabur? Mereka pasti berusaha menghabisi kalian, Takuya!"

"Kami tahu ini beresiko tinggi, teman-teman. Tapi kami yakin, kami akan kembali! Jadi cepatlah, ayo, kalian kabur!"

Izumi, Kouichi, Tomoki, dan Junpei terdiam. "Kalian..yakin?"

Berbarengan, Takuya dan Kouji mengangguk mantap. "Yakin! Ayo, cepat kalian kabur!"

Ken dan Daisuke yang melihat ini semua juga ikut tertegun. Namun sejurus kemudian, Ken merogoh sakunya, kemudian mendekati Takuya dan Kouji.

"Baiklah kalau itu kemauan kalian. Begini saja. Akan kutititipkan ini dan D-3 ku kepada kalian. Saat kalian butuh pertolongan, kirim pesan kepada Daisuke. Lalu saat itu juga kami akan membawa kalian kembali bersama kami. Aku..dan Daisuke sudah dititipi kekuatan oleh Ophanimon untuk mentransfer kalian melalui sambungan kontak D-3 ini. Paham?"

Ken memperlihatkan sesuatu yang ada di telapak tangannya.

"Apa..itu?"

"Ini adalah Crest-ku. Crest Of Kindness. Benda ini kurasa akan dapat melindungi kalian dari bahaya dan memberikan kalian sedikit kekuatan. "

"Baiklah. Cukup bawa ini dan melakukan kontak kepada Daisuke-niisan, kan? Ok, terimakasih, Ken-niisan." jawab Takuya.

Ken tersenyum kalem. "Panggil Ken saja. Ingat. Segera kabari Daisuke dengan alat ini, ya? Dan jangan ceroboh. " pesan Ken, sambil menyelipkan D-3 dan Crestnya ke saku baju Takuya.

"Baik!"

Daisuke memanggil Digimonnya, "Paildramon, ayo!"

"Wakatta!"

Dan mereka berlari menjauh..

-000-

.: Kondisi Takuya dan Kouji.:

Picodevimon diikuti dengan Ogremon menghampiri gerbong Trailmon dan mendapati sekelompok Goblimon penjaganya telah terkalahkan semua. "A..Ada apa ini?"

_Digi Scan : Ogremon, digimon tipe virus. Serangan andalan __**Haouken**__ yaitu menembakkan energi hitam dari tinjunya._

"Ta..tadi..ada dua orang manusia dan seekor Digimonnya datang. Mereka menyerang kami dan para manusia itu membebaskan tawanan kita. La..lalu mereka melarikan diri.." terang Goblimon takut-takut.

"Apa...? Tawanan kita melarikan diri? Apa kerja kalian, sih!" marah Ogremon, dan langsung mengintip ke dalam gerbong. "Huuft..Syukurlah! Hei, Picodevimon, di dalam sini masih ada dua orang anak manusia!"

"Ikat mereka lagi dan kunci kuat-kuat, Ogremon! Kita tidak mau lagi mereka kabur atau kita akan terkena akibatnya!"

Ogremon mengangguk begitu saja dan langsung memasuki gerbong Takuya dan Kouji. "Kalian anak manusia bodoh..!Bisa-bisanya teman kalian melarikan diri, heh..!Sekarang katakan, kemana perginya teman-teman kalian?"

Ogremon itu menarik Takuya kasar, mengikat kedua tangannya sekali lagi dan melemparkannya dengan keras ke dalam sel. Begitu pula Kouji.

"Aduh..duh..Mana kami tahu, ya! Sekarang jelaskan, mau dibawa ke mana kami?" bentak Takuya membalas.

"Huh..! Kalian akan kami bawa ke tempat Yang Mulia kami, Lord Demon Digimon! Seharusnya kalian diam saja di sini menunggu dihabisi olehnya!"

"Jangan bodoh, ya! Mana mau kami berdiam diri begitu saja!"

BRAAK!

Ogremon menutup kasar pintu sel mereka dan mengunci ganda sel itu, kemudian melangkah keluar gerbong. "Awas kalau kalian berani kabur lagi!"

"Hei, Picodevimon! Ayo, berangkat sekarang!"

"Ok!"

Tak lama kemudian..

JEEES..JEES..JEESSS...

Trailmon memulai keberangkatan menuju tempat para Lord Demon berada..

-000-

.: Keadaan Kouichi, Tomoki, Izumi, Junpei, Ken, dan Daisuke.:

"Hhh..Hhh..Hhh.."

"Me..mereka sudah jauh, belum?" tanya Tomoki, yang sudah kelelahan berlari.

"Na..Nampaknya sudah. Kau sudah lelah, Tomoki?"

"Ehm..Sedikit, kak Junpei..."

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita istirahat sekarang?"

"Yah..Junpei benar. Ayo, kita istirahat sekarang. " tanggap Kouichi. Disaat yang sama, Paildramon Ken dan Daisuke ber-degenarated dan berubah menjadi dua sosok digimon mungil. Yang langsung saja ditangkap oleh Ken dan Daisuke.

Daisuke menampakkan cengiran khas dirinya sambil menunjukkan jempolnya kepada Digimonnya.

"Kerja bagus, Chicomon!"

"Kau, juga, Leafmon." ulang Ken kepada digimonnya sendiri dengan senyum manisnya. Kedua Digimon itu ikut tersenyum-senyum malu.

_Digiscan: Chicomon dan Leafmon adalah baby level Digimon hasil degenerated dari Wormmon dan Veemon. Usai melakukan Jogress, kedua Digimon ini akan mengalami pemunduran level. Sebagai baby level, senjatanya adalah __**Bubble Blow**__._

"Eh? Digimon tadi..kenapa menjadi dua digimon?", Izumi terheran-heran.

"Yah..itu—"

Kouichi menyela perkataan Daisuke, "Sebelum itu, bisakah kalian jelaskan sekarang, siapa kalian..dan..semuanya?"

Daisuke dan Ken mengangguk kompak bersamaan. Kemudian mendekati Kouichi cs yang sedang mempersiapkan api unggun.

"Tentu. Yah..kami.."

Dan mengalirlah cerita panjang dari mulut Ken dan Daisuke.

-000-

.: Takuya dan Kouji.:

"Hei, Kouji."

"Hng..?"

"Kau ada rencana sekarang?"

"Untuk saat ini..belum. Paling tidak, kita harus memperhatikan dulu situasinya."

"Hmm...Kuakui, kamu nekad juga, Kouji. Tapi yah..benar juga, sih. Kalau kita tidak nekad, kita tidak akan tahu dengan pasti bagaimana lawan kita kali ini. " Takuya meringis sedikit geli.

"Yah..Ungg..Lawan kita..Lord Demon, ya..Ini sungguh tidak akan mudah, Takuya. "

"Uhm..Selama kita di dunia Digital 5 tahun lalu, kita tidak pernah tahu dan mendengar ada lord demon. Apakah ini..benar-benar musuh baru, ya?"

"Wakaranain..."

Tuut...Tuut...

"Kita sudah sampai. Lebih baik kita pura-pura tidur,Takuya."

"Hmmm...Baiklah."

TAAP..TAAP..TAAP..

'Ada yang datang..!' sahut Takuya dalam hati.

"Hei, anak manusia! Bangun! Mau sampai kapan kalian terus tidur, heh? Hei, Goblimon! Cepat bawa anak-anak manusia ini ke dalam istana!" perintah Picodevimon.

Tak lama kemudian, muncullah para Goblimon. Mereka mengeluarkan sel Takuya dan Kouji dari dalam Trailmon, lalu membawa sel itu masuk ke dalam suatu istana.

Mereka dibawa sampai ke depan pintu gerbang istana. Dan di depan pintu gerbang itu, telah menunggu dua Phantomon.

_Digiscan: Phantomon. Perfect Level Digimon ini berwujud seperti hantu berjubah abu-abu yang membawa sabit emas besar yang menyerupai dewa andalannya adalah __**Soul Chopper**__ dengan menggunakan sabit raksasanya untuk mengambil nyawa lawan._

"Berhenti, para Goblimon! Mulai dari sini, anak manusia ini akan ditangani oleh kami berdua atas perintah Yang Mulia Daemon! Keluarkan tahanan!"perintah para Phantomon itu.

Goblimon-Goblimon itu tanpa banyak bicara langsung membuka sel Takuya dan Kouji. Lalu mendorong mereka kasar.

Kedua Phantomon itu langsung mengambil posisi di belakang Takuya dan Kouji, sambil mengacungkan sabitnya tepat di depan leher mereka.

"Jangan mencoba untuk kabur atau nyawa kalian akan segera melayang, Pejuang Dalam Legenda. Khu..Khu..Khu.." tawa Phantomon itu menyeringai.

Takuya dan Kouji pasrah, dan saat ini, mereka hanya bisa melangkah perlahan-lahan di bawah ancaman pisau kedua Phantomon itu.

-000-

.: Takuya dan Kouji.:

Takuya dan Kouji kini tiba di suatu tempat di dalam istana yang sangat luas. Disana telah terlihat sesosok Digimon raksasa yang membelakangi mereka.

"Yang mulia Daemon-sama. Hamba bawakan tahanan kita, para Legendary Warriors." hormat Phantomon itu kepada sosok di hadapan mereka.

Digimon itu berbalik badan dan menampakkan wajah bengisnya,"Ho..Jadi ini dia para manusia yang mendapatkan spirit, yang dahulu mengalahkan Lucemon? Boleh juga kalian, anak manusia. "

_Digiscan: Daemon. Salah satu dari 7 Great Lord Demon Digimon. Beast Type Virus Digimon yang dikatakan berawal dari Beast Holy Type yang memberontak kemudian mendapat kekuatan gelap. Senjata andalannya adalah __**Flame Inferno**__, yakni serangan berupa api neraka yang sangat panas membakar lawan._

"Apa hubungan kalian dengan Lucemon?" tanya Kouji balik.

Sesosok Human Type Digimon yang berpenampilan bak wanita cantik berkimono hitam muncul dari dalam ruangan di balik tubuh raksasa Daemon. "Kalian tidak tahu, ya? Khu..khu..khu…Sungguh anak manusia yang manis"

_Digiscan: Lilithmon. Salah satu dari 7 Great Lord Demon Digimon. Dikenal sebagai Dewi Kegelapan Digimon yang berwujud seperti wanita berkimono hitam. Human Type Virus Digimon yang dapat dikatakan sangat berbahaya, sangat licik dan kejam. Jurus andalannya adalah __**Phantom Pain**__, yakni serangan berupa kekuatan gelap yang berisi kutukan yang dalam sekejab merusakkan data lawan._

Takuya mengernyitkan dahi melihat kemunculan sesosok Digimon itu. "Apa maksud kalian? Dan..siapa kamu?"

"Sudahlah, Lilithmon. Jangan mempermainkan anak-anak manusia ini. Lebih baik, segera kita habisi mereka berdua. Bagaimana, kalian setuju, kan?" sahut sesosok Digimon yang berpenampilan seperti bos Gengster muncul mendadak bersamaan dengan Digimon berwujud buaya raksasa yang mengerikan.

_Digiscan: Digimon berwujud buaya raksasa itu adalah Leviamon. Leviamon merupakan Beast Type Virus Digimon yang juga salah satu dari 7 Great Lord Demon Digimon. Menurut sejarah dunia Digital, Leviamon __dilaporkan tertidur selama ribuan tahun di kedalaman Samudra dekat daerah kegelapan. Bertubuh raksasa, namun juga gesit dan lincah. Senjata andalannya adalah __**Cursed Breath**__. _

_Digiscan: Beelzemon. Salah satu dari 7 Great Lord Demon Digimon. Tampilan Human Virus Type Digimon ini seperti iblis ketua Gengster yang sangat kejam. Pejuang yang dikatakan melemparkan diri ke dalam kegelapan, dan berkelana mencari lawan terkuat. Senjata andalannya adalah __**Darkness Claw**__, berupa pancaran energy kegelapan yang kuat dari kukunya. _

Takuya menjerit dalam hati. 'A..apa? 4 Digimon?Celaka..siapa mereka sebenarnya?'

"Kudengar para manusia pemegang Legendary Warriors ada 6 orang. Dimana keempat orang lagi, Daemon?"

"6 orang?" Daemon mengernyitkan dahi. "Para Phantomon itu kemari hanya membawa 2 orang ini saja. Jelaskan, dimana 4 orang sisanya, Phantomon?"

Phantomon bergidik ngeri sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Daemon, "Ma..Maafkan kami, Daemon-sama..Leviamon-sama. Menurut laporan Picodevimon dan Ogremon yang membawa mereka, tepat sebelum perjalanan kemari, keempat teman mereka ini telah kabur karena diselamatkan oleh manusia lain dan dan Digimonnya, sehingga yang tertinggal hanya mereka berdua. "

"Huh? Apa kerja kalian, Digimon-Digimon tak berguna? Tciih..sudahlah. Mereka yang tidak berguna tidak dibutuhkan lagi keberadaannya." Lilithmon mencibir dan mulai mengayunkan tangannya.

"**Phantom Pain..!"**

Serangan Lilithmon itu mengenai Phantomon dengan telak, dan langsung membuat para Phantomon itu mengeluarkan cincin data mereka, kemudian hancur.

Terdengar suara tawa disertai langkah yang mendekat, "Hahahaha..Bagus, Lilithmon! Kita tidak membutuhkan mereka lagi di tempat ini!"

"Kemana saja kau, Barbamon? Menghilang selama waktu yang cukup lama. Kupikir kamu sudah mati. " Beelzemon mencibir kepada sosok Digimon yang baru datang itu.

"Hahahaha..Tidak mungkin, Aku tidak selemah itu.."

_Digiscan: Barbamon. Salah satu dari 7 Great Lord Demon Digimon yang berwujud seperti kakek tua yang berjenggot amat berasal dari pusat daerah kegelapan dunia Digital yang dipenuhi oleh setan. Digimon yang sangat kejam yang sering __memanipulasi Fallen Angel Digimon, dan mencurahkan diri untuk kejahatan. Jurus andalan Barbamon adalah __**Pandemonium Flame**__. _

'Ce..Celaka! 5 Digimon?' Kouji berteriak panik dalam hati. Tetapi…

Takuya sudah tidak dapat menahan emosinya. Dia akhirnya berteriak kencang. "Hei kalian..!"

Teriakan Takuya langsung saja menbuat para Lord Demon itu menoleh bersamaan.

'Bo..Bodoh Takuya! Apa yang kau lakukan?'

TLUUK..!

Tidak sengaja kaki Kouji menyentuh sesuatu. Ia menengok ke bawah. "Itu…."

"Tidak bisakah..kalian sedikit menghargai nyawa para Digimon? Setinggi apapun kekuatan kalian sebagai Lord Demon atau entah apa itu, kalian juga Digimon! Kedua Phantomon tadi juga Digimon! Apakah kalian tidak—"

Kelima Lord Demon itu langsung menertawai pemikiran Takuya. "Bwahahahahaha…! Lucu sekali kau, anak manusia..!"

"Hahahaha..Jadi, kalian menyamakan kami dengan para Digimon level rendah seperti mereka? Sungguh penghinaan!"

Beelzemon masih tertawa kencang, kemudian sambil menahan tawanya ia berkata,"Hahahaha..Kami tegaskan, ya, manusia. Kami berbeda dengan mereka. Disini kami berkekuatan mutlak. Dewa di dunia ini. Jika ada yang berani menentang atau tidak mematuhi perintah kami, maka ia akan kami lenyapkan karena tidak berguna! Camkan itu, manusia!"

"Benar! Dan aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan sisa teman kalian itu! Asal kalian tahu saja, ya. Kami juga sudah mensiasati hal ini dan mempersiapkan pemburuan teman-teman kalian. Menemukan mereka pun kini hanya tinggal masalah waktu saja."

Takuya sangat geram sekarang. "Kalau begitu kenapa kalian membunuh para Phantomon tadi semudah itu?"

"Hmm..Entahlah..Kenapa, ya..Mungkin karena hal itu mengasyikkan saja, kami rasa." Lilithmon berseru sambil memainkan rambutnya.

Kouji geram juga mendengar perkataan Lilithmon itu. Ia berdiri, dan tangannya sudah bebas. Tidak lagi terikat oleh tali. "Kalian benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan!"

Takuya kaget melihat tangan Kouji yang telah bebas. "Kouji? Sejak kapan kamu..?"

"Ho? Mau apa kalian, Pejuang Dalam Legenda?" tantang Beelzemon.

"Aku rasa tiba saatnya untuk membunuh kalian, Pejuang Dalam Legenda! Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia! **Lightning Javalin..!**"

Barbamon mulai menyerang mereka. Kouji langsung mendorong Takuya menjauh sambil melemparkan sesuatu kepada Takuya.

"Kouji..!"

Sementara itu, muncul cincin data di tangan Kouji.

***Double Spirit, Evolution..!***

***BeoWolfmon..!***

_Digiscan__**: **__BeoWolfmon, double spirit evolution dari Wolfmon. Sebagian tubuhnya mirip Wolfmon dengan mengunakan armor/baju zirah yang mirip Garmmon. Memiliki pedang yang berbentuk seperti sayap Garmmon. Jurus andalannya adalah __**Lichtangriff**__ yaitu, menembakan misil dan laser kepada musuhnya._

Beowolfmon langsung menangkis serangan tadi dengan pedangnya. Ia berseru kepada Takuya. "Takuya! Ayo!"

Takuya tersenyum, dan langsung menggunakan barang yang didapatnya dari Kouji untuk membuka ikatan talinya. Pecahan kaca.

"Ok, Kouji!"

PTAAS..!

Tali Takuya putus, dan tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, cincin data langsung melayang melingkari tangan Takuya.

***Double Spirit, Evolution..!***

***Ardhamon..!***

_Digiscan : Ardhamon, perpaduan Agnimon dan Vritramon__**.**__ Karakteristik tubuhnya mirip Agnimon tetapi memiliki sayap dan ekor seperti Vritramon. Jurus andalanya adalah __**Brahma**__**Shil**__ yaitu menembakan bola api besar ke arah musuhnya._

"Ho..Sigap juga kalian, ya. Tapi tempat ini akan menjadi tempat terakhir kalian di dunia Digital! Bersiaplah! **Phantom Pain..!**"

"**Brahma Shil..!"**

Ardhamon berhasil menghilangkan serangan Lilithmon dengan menghasilkan ledakan dahsyat. Para Lord Demon nampak semakin murka.

"Keterlaluan kalian..!"

Lilithmon, Barbamon, Leviamon, Daemon, dan Beelzemon semakin murka mengamuk, dan menyerang Ardhamon dan Beowolfmon secara membabi-buta.

-000-

.:Kouichi, Izumi, Tomoki, Junpei, Daisuke dan Ken.:

"Ternyata begitu..Kalian adalah para anak terpilih pada masa 3 tahun sebelum kami, dan di saat itu kalian memiliki partner Digimon, ya..?" Junpei berseru.

"Oh, iya! Aku baru ingat sekarang! 3 tahun sebelum kita menjadi Legendary Warriors kan di Tokyo pernah ada kejadian monster. Kalau diingat sekarang, itu adalah Digimon!" pekik Tomoki tiba-tiba.

"Ya. Kamu benar, Tomoki. Masa sudah berlalu begitu lama, ya? Bagi kami itu sudah 8 tahun yang lalu." sahut Ken sambil menerawang.

"Benar. Tapi, itu adalah waktu di dunia nyata. Waktu kami beraksi dulu dan saat ini, terpaut 8 tahun. Tapi di dunia Digital, sejak saat itu sudah berlalu ratusan tahun. Disaat itulah, menurutku, Lucemon lahir dan memulai sejarah barunya, hingga muncullah kalian, para Legendary Warriors." terang Daisuke.

"Ok. Lalu, sekarang, apa hubungan kalian dan Ophanimon?" tanya Izumi lebih lanjut.

"Dua dari 3 peri agung Digimon, tepatnya Seraphimon dan Ophanimon, adalah perubahan Ultimate Level-nya dari Digimon teman kami pada masa 8 tahun yang lalu. Gampangnya, 8 tahun yang lalu, Ophanimon dan Seraphimon merupakan Digimonnya Hikari dan Takeru, teman kami, yang saat itu masih berwujud Tailmon dan Patamon. Seperti mereka." Kata Ken, sambil menunjukkan Digimonnya sendiri, Leafmon. "Kemudian, setelah mereka mencapai perubahan Ultimate-Levelnya, entah sejak kapan, mereka telah ditetapkan sebagai peri agung Digimon. "

Kouichi tersenyum. "Baiklah. Nampaknya kita mulai sekarang akan lebih sering bekerja sama. Mohon bantuannya, ya. Ken dan Daisuke. "

"Uhm. Sama-sama. Kami sendiri juga sudah lama tidak beraksi. Mohon bantuannya juga. Hahaha.." tawa Daisuke, yang mendadak terhenti begitu melihat situasi hening mendadak para teman-teman barunya.

"Eh? Ada apa? Ken?" tanya Daisuke, sambil lebih mendekat ke arah pemuda 'cantik' itu.

KROSAAK..!

Suara dalam hutan tempat mereka sekarang mendadak menjadi ribut, dan muncullah..sekelompok Kyukimon mendekat dan langsung menyerbu mereka!

_Digiscan: Kyukimon adalah Perfect Level-Beast Type Digimon yang berwujud seperti rubah-singa dengan tubuh berwarna pink dan memiliki tangan berbentuk pisau sabit yang sangat tajam. Tubuhnya sangat lincah dan juga bertarungnya lihai, karena Digimon ini bergerak seperti angin yang cepat dan berbahaya. Serangan andalannya adalah __**Blade Twister**__, yaitu ayunan pisau sabitnya yang disertai kekuatan angin yang dahsyat. _

Daisuke mencibir. "Oh, jadi ini yang kalian sudah rasakan tadi, ya? Chicomon!"

"Wakatta yo, Daisuke!"

***Chicomon, shinka…!***

***Veemon..!***

" Yup. Kamu telat sadar, yah, Daisuke?" senyum simpul Ken menanggapi Daisuke, sambil tak lupa meng-evolved kan Leafmon nya.

***Leafmon, shinka..!***

***Wormmon..!***

Daisuke dan Ken langsung mengambil posisi.

***ExVeemon..!***

***Stingmon..!***

***Joggres Shinka...!***

***Paildramon..!* **

Junpei melirik ke arah Ken dan Daisuke. "Yap! Kita juga tidak boleh kalah! Kouichi!"

"Ehm. Ayo! Izumi dan Tomoki, kalau kalian tidak bisa jangan memaksakan diri, ya. Tetap di situ!" Kouichi berseru.

"Aku ikut! Selama aku masih belum kenapa-kenapa, aku juga akan ikut bertarung! Tomoki, kamu berlindung saja!" kata Izumi, tegas.

Tomoki hanya mengangguk pelan. "Hati-hati, kalian semua!"

"Jangan memaksakan diri, yah, Izumi."

Izumi tersenyum, "Ya. Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu batas kemampuan diriku, Kouichi."

Cincin data melayang melingkari tangan mereka bertiga.

***Spirit, Evolution..!***

*** Löwemon..!***

*** Fairymon..!* **

*** Blitzmon..!***

"**Mjolnir Thunder..!"**

Blitzmon membuka serangan terhadap para Kyukimon itu dengan memancarkan listrik dari tanduk kumbangnya. Tetapi, gerakan Kyukimon sasaran Blitzmon dengan cepat langsung menghindari serangan listrik Junpei.

"A..Apa..?"

"Ini berbahaya, Blitzmon! Gerakan mereka cepat sekali!"

Löwemon maju meng-cover Blitzmon.

"**Schattenmeteor..!"**

Kyukimon menangkis serangan Löwemon dengan menggunakan jurusnya.

"**Blade Twister..!"**

Serangan Löwemon dan Kyukimon saling beradu, dan saling meniadakan dengan diawali ledakan besar, meninggalkan sisa asap-asap tebal.

"Gawat..! Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa..!"

"Dimana dia?"

Blitzmon dan Löwemon kebingungan mencari sosok Kyukimon yang bersembunyi di balik tebalnya asap ledakan.

"**Blade Twister..!"**

Serangan Kyukimon yang terlontar tiba-tiba di tengah kepulan asap tebal tidak dapat dihindari Blitzmon dan Löwemon. Mereka langsung terhempas menerima serangan pisau angin berkecepatan tinggi-nya Kyukimon.

Fairymon berteriak panik. "Blitzmon..! Löwemon..!"

Ken dan Daisuke melihat ini semua.

"Paildramon..! Kamu bantu mer—"

"**Sanrensei..!"**

"**Desperado Blaster..!"**

DUUAR..!

Kyukimon melontarkan serangannya tiba-tiba. Namun Paildramon masih dapat menangkisnya tepat waktu.

"A,,Apa..?"

"Ken, para Kyukimon ini bergerak dengan sangat cepat dan serangan mereka kebanyakan tepat , kita harus membereskan para Kyukimon ini dahulu baru bisa menolong mereka!"

"Sial..! Apa boleh buat..!"

Daisuke tersenyum menanggapi reaksi sebal Ken. "Tenang saja, Ken. Jika mereka memang para Legendary Warriors, mereka tidak akan kalah semudah itu. "

"**Brezza Petalo..!"**

Fairymon mengeluarkan jurusnya, namun tidak berdampak besar terhadap Kyukimon dihadapannya. Melihat serangannya ini sia-sia, Fairymon langsung melakukan Slide Evolution.

***Fairymon, Slide Evolution..!***

***Shutsumon..!***

_Digi Scan : Shutsumon, beast spirit dari Fairymon.____Serangan andalan __**Gilgamesh Slicer**__ yaitu menciptakan bola energi merah di sekitar tangan dan kakinya lalu dia gunakan untuk mengiris musuh-musuhnya dengan kekuatan angin topan._

"**Gilgamesh Slicer..!"**

Shutsumon mulai melancarkan serangannya. Ia menciptakan bola energi merah di sekitar tangan dan kakinya lalu langsung melesat menuju ke arah Kyukimon-Kyukimon di hadapannya.

Kyukimon mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangan pisaunya dan hendak mengenai Shutsumon. Namun gerakan Kyukimon kali ini sedikit kalah cepat. Bagaikan adegan slow motion, serangan cepat Shutsumon melewati Kyukimon,tetapi walau serangan Kyukimon tidak berhasil terbentuk, ujung tangan pisau Kyukimon berhasil mengenai tubuh Shutsumon.

"Ugh..!"

Shutsumon menahan rasa sakit pada kedua bagian bahunya yang terkena pisau Kyukimon sambil melakukan Slide Evolution untuk men-scan 3 Kyukimon yang berhasil terkena serangannya.

***Shutsumon, Slide Evolution..!***

***Fairymon..!* **

"Dengan hembusan angin sepoi..Digivice ini, akan membuat jiwamu cantik dan juga murni..! Digicode..scan..!"

"He..Hebat, Fairymon..! Baiklah, Löwemon! Kita hanya akan bertempur sia-sia jika memaksakan menghadapi Kyukimon ini dengan Human Spirit kita! Ayo, slide evolution!"

Löwemon mengangguk setuju. "Kau benar."

***Blitzmon, Slide Evolution..!***

***Bolgmon..!***

_Digi Scan : Bolgmon, beast spirit dari Blitzmon. Serangan andalan __**Field Destroyer**__ yaitu menembakan serangan dari jarak jauh._

***Löwemon, Slide Evolution..!***

***Kaiserleomon..!***

_Digi Scan: Kaiserleomon. Beast spirit dari Löwemon. Serangan Andalan __**Schwarzer König**__ yaitu lompatan maju membentuk energi kegelapan yang besar lalu menembus tubuh musuhnya._

"Ayo, kita mulai..!**Field Destroyer..!"**

Bolgmon melancarkan serangannya ke arah sekumpulan Kyukimon itu.

BLAASH..!

Beberapa Kyukimon terkena dan mereka langsung mengeluarkan cincin data mereka.

Bolgmon bersorak sendiri. "Bagus!"

***Bolgmon, Slide Evolution..!***

***Blitzmon..!***

" Jiwa jahat, kembalilah kau kepada jiwa yang murni..! Digicode..scan..!"

Blitzmon berhasil men-scan sebagian Kyukimon. Sambil tersenyum bangga melihat hasil kerjanya yang sudah tersimpan dalam Digivice, ia menengok ke Fairymon dan berseru, "Lihat, Fairymon..! Aku berhasil..! Baiklah, sekarang akan kita gempur me—"

Ucapan Blitzmon terhenti melihat sesuatu mulai menetes-netes dari atas bahu Fairymon.

Darah.

"Eh? Fairymon..! Kau.."

Fairymon meringis menahan sakit, "Ti..Tidak apa-apa, Junpei. Biarkan aku..sedikit bertarung lagi…"

"Tapi..kamu.."

Fairymon tidak menghiraukan ucapan Blitzmon. Ia langsung melakukan Slide Evolution.

***Fairymon, Slide Evolution..!***

***Shutsumon..!***

Usai melakukan Slide Evolution, Fairymon langsung berlari menuju ke arah sekumpulan Kyukimon lainnya.

-000-

.:Takuya dan Kouji.:

"Hahahaha..Hebat juga kau, Manusia. Masih bisa bertahan dalam keadaan kalian yang cukup menggenaskan seperti ini..!" tawa Leviamon membahana di seluruh penjuru istana.

"Khu..Khu..Khu..Benar. Kupuji semangat juang kalian, anak-anak.."

Lilithmon ikut tertawa terbahak-bahak seakan kondisi mereka berdua saat ini seperti tontonan sirkus yang mengasyikkan.

Takuya dan Kouji saat ini betul-betul kepayahan. Mereka berdua bahkan sudah dua kali terhempas serangan fatal dari Lord Demon itu yang membuat mereka kembali ke wujud asli, dan dua kali pula, mereka menghiraukan itu dan berubah lagi..lagi..

Namun jelas, semua ini tidak menguntungkan mengingat lawan mereka adalah Lord Demon yang berjumlah 5 Digimon, yang kesemuanya merupakan Ultimate Level.

Mengalahkan mereka dengan hanya memakai Double Spirit, tentu saja sulit. Namun mereka berdua belum mau kalah dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Masih..belum..!"

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, Kouji mengeluarkan cincin data di tangannya. Disusul oleh Takuya yang juga melakukan hal serupa.

***Double Spirit, Evolution..!***

***Beowolfmon..!***

***Double Spirit, Evolution..!***

***Ardhamon..!***

"Wah..wah..kalian pantang menyerah sekali, ya. Kalau begitu, apakah kalian akan dapat menangkis serangan in? **Cursed Breath..!"**

Leviamon melancarkan jurusnya langsung ke arah Beowolfmon dan Ardamon yang memang sudah kepayahan. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka…

"Aarghhh…!"

BLAAR..!

Tubuh Ardhamon dan Beowolfmon yang terkena serangan itu langsung mengeluarkan cincin data, dan kembali ke wujud Takuya dan Kouji.

"Ke..Kenapa ini..? Tadi aku akan melakukan Brahma Shil, tapi.."

"Aku juga.." Kouji menyambung kepayahan. "Tadi aku akan mengeluarkan Zweihänder, tetapi.."

Beelzemon kembali menertawai mereka,"Hahahaha..Kasihan sekali Pejuang Dalam Legenda. Sepertinya tenaga kalian bahkan sudah tidak mencukupi untuk melakukan satu serangan pun! Kalau begitu, akan kuakhiri kalian berdua saat ini juga!"

Beelzemon bersiap dengan pistol besarnya.

"**Double Impact..!"**

Serangan Beelzemon mengarah lurus tepat di hadapan Takuya dan Kouji yang sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk berevolusi lagi.

'Apakah..sampai disini saja?'

TRRING…!

Tepat di saat itu, sesuatu di dalam saku Takuya bercahaya keemasan terang sekali dan mengeluarkan medan pelindung di sekitar tubuh mereka, Menghalau serangan Beelzemon.

"A..Apa ini?"

"Ini.."Takuya merogoh sakunya. " Ini..Crest Of Kindness milik Ken tadi!"

Untuk sepersekian detik, Takuya dan Kouji terpana. Sampai pada akhirnya Kouji tersadar dan menyadarkan Takuya.

"Takuya! Cepat hubungi Ken dengan alat tadi sekarang!"

"Oh..Oh..iya..!"

Dengan cepat Takuya mengetikkan S.O.S di D-3 milik Ken, dan mengirimnya ke Daisuke.

"Tolong cepat..Ken..Daisuke..Semuanya..!"

-000-

.: Ken, Izumi, Junpei, Daisuke, Kouichi, dan Tomoki.:

Pertempuran di hutan masih berlangsung dengan sangat sengit.

"Sial..! Dari tadi Kyukimon ini masih banyak saja! Sebenarnya ada berapa sih, mereka?"

"Padahal sejak tadi, jumlah yang berhasil kita scan saja sudah cukup banyak!"

"Ditambah lagi, gerak mereka sangat cepat! Bagaimana ini, Daisuke?"

"Mereka tipe angin. Oleh karena itu mereka dapat melancarkan jurus pisau angin itu dengan sangat efektif dan tepat sasaran. Tipe yang kurasa ampuh untuk menghadapi tipe angin seperti diriku, adalah tipe air! Ken, Daisuke! Apakah perubahan Jogress Digimon kalian ada yang bertipe air?" tanya Fairymon.

"Sayang sekali, tidak ada…" sahut Daisuke sambil mengusap peluhnya.

Piip..Piip..

"Ah..I..Ini.."

Daisuke langsung membuka D-3 miliknya.

Ken langsung tajam mendengar bunyi D-3 milik Daisuke. "Apakah mereka,Daisuke?"

"Be..Benar! Ini panggilan S.O.S dari mereka! Ken..!"

Ken langsung merespon dengan gerak cepat. "Wakatta! Izumi, Junpei, Kouichi! Kyukimon kuserahkan pada kalian! Paildramon, cover kami!"

"Baiklah..!"

Ken dan Daisuke secara bersamaan langsung mereaksikan Digivice mereka. Mengirimkan suatu tenaga dari dalam Digivice mereka memasuki D-3 Daisuke. Berusaha mengirimkan tenaga itu kepada Takuya dan Kouji.

-000-

.: Disaat yang bersamaan, Takuya dan Kouji.:

"Takuya..D-3 itu bercahaya! Ini…"

BZZT..!

Dalam kecepatan cahaya, cahaya berkekuatan besar keluar dari D-3, dan membungkus tubuh Takuya dan Kouji.

Entah apa yang terjadi, tak lama setelah itu, Takuya dan Kouji langsung berpindah tempat seketika!

TO BE CONTINUED

What's next on chapter 5?

Takuya dan Kouji yang bertindak nekad berhasil kembali bergabung dengan timnya di tengah hutan saat sedang melawan sekelompok Kyukimon.

Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

Mereka akan menuju Terminal Hutan untuk pertemuan kembali dengan Ophanimon lebih lanjut.

a/n:

Nah, ini dia chapter 4 yang sangat telat. Akhirnya berhasil juga di apdet..

Penjelasan!

Mungkin ada yang heran di sini. Tentang Jogress Shinka-nya Paildramon. Ok, disini Natsu memotong adegan evolved dari Veemon menjadi Exveemon dan Wormmon menjadi Stingmon, juga Leafmon menjadi Minomon (diatas, langsung menjadi Wormmon), dan Chicomon menjadi Chibimon(diatas, langsung menjadi Veemon) dan hanya menampilkan Stingmon dan ExVeemon yang langsung Jogress.

Bingung...?

Sebenarnya, alur perubahan mereka adalah:

Chicomon-Chibimon-Veemon-ExVeemon –Joggres dengan Stingmon = Paildramon

Leafmon-Minomon-Wormmon-Stingmon— Joggres dengan ExVeemon = Paildramon

Ngerti, kan? Semoga tidak membingungkan readers, yak..

Terus..Natsu bingung, nih. Apa ya yang diucapkan Junpei saat men-scan?

Natsu lupa berat, nih. Disini ngaco. Kalau ada yang tahu tolong kasih tahu Natsu, yak!

Ok, sekian penjelasannya.

Di chapter ini Natsu rada ga yakin ma penggambaran adegannya. Rasanya ada yang ga sreg walau idenya dah pas.

Silahkan layangkan apa aja untuk fict ini. Review, usul, saran, kritik, kue*halah. Apa pula ini* akan Natsu terima dengan senang hati di review.

Yang baca, pliz klik di bawah, ya..


	6. Chapter 5: Back to home

Ok, Readers. Ada sedikit ralat di chapter 4 yang berhubung dikit, kutulis di sini aja, ya. Alat yang dititipkan ke Takuya milik Ken itu bukan D-3, tapi D-Terminal. Hehehe..Natsu ketuker nginget alatnya.

Terakhir, maaf banget atas keleletan ku dalam meng-apdet. Mungkin udah pada lupa fict ini kali yah...

Huehehhe..,

Ok, let's start!

**Chapter 5: Back To Home**

Tubuh Takuya dan Kouji tiba-tiba muncul dari kepulan cahaya yang terpancar dari D-Terminal Daisuke. Tapi keadaan nya tidak begitu baik, mereka muncul di tengah-tengah pertarungan sengit mereka dengan Kyukimon!

"Ki..Kita berhasil kembali, ya..?" Kouji bersuara lemas, sambil berdiri dengan dibantu Takuya yang tidak kalah terlihat pucat, lemas, dan berantakan.

"Ehm..Sepertinya begitu.." balas Takuya dengan tidak kalah lemasnya.

Ken mendekat. "Takuya! Kouji! Syukurlah kalian..."

"**Sanrensei..!"**

Tiba-tiba serangan Kyukimon datang mendadak tepat di hadapan Ken yang sedang sedikit lengah. Membelah udara dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

"Ap—"

Ken terkejut hampir tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Sementara Daisuke dan Paildramon langsung panik.

"Awas, Ken!"

"Ken-chan!"

Daisuke melompat menerjang Ken. Berusaha menyelamatkan partnernya.

Berhasil! Tangkapan Daisuke berhasil merangkul Ken keluar dari poros serangan dan menyelamatkannya.

"Ken, kamu terluka?" tanya Daisuke dengan raut wajah sedikit panik.

"Ehm..Tidak apa-apa, Daisuke. Terima Kasih. Daripada itu, bagaimana dengan mereka berdua?"

Refleks Daisuke menoleh ke arah kedua orang yang dimaksud Ken.

_**Celaka! Mereka sudah nampak sangat terluka! Mereka tidak mungkin sanggup bertarung!**_

Kyukimon yang tadi menyerang Ken nampak dengan jelas sedang menatap penuh hawa nafsu kelaparan saat melihat Takuya dan Kouji.

Saat ini, mereka berdua bahkan sudah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk berdiri...

-000-

Suara keras hasil kolaborasi antara debuman senjata dan serangan fisik oleh para _Legendary Warriors_ sisanya semakin keras terjadi. Mereka terburu-buru. Yah, semua pasti paham itu. Bagaimana mungkin mereka akan membiarkan partner mereka sekaligus sahabat baik mereka selama 5 tahun lamanya berakhir begitu saja. Mereka tahu, keadaan amat kritis sekarang. Takuya dan Kouji tidak akan mungkin sanggup bertarung.

.:Shutsumon.:

"Minggir kau!" Shutsumon mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk menghabisi Kyukimon di hadapannya. Tentu saja, dengan semakin tidak memperdulikan luka-lukanya.

'Tidak ada waktu untuk mengendorkan serangan! Nyawa Takuya dan Kouji terancam saat ini!' batinnya berteriak. Namun, sayangnya, Kyukimon dihadapannya tidak mudah untuk dikalahkan. Setelah satu berhasil dikalahkan, Kyukimon lain langsung ganti menghadangnya.

.:Bolgmon dan KaiserLeomon.:

"Takuya..Kouji..! Bertahanlah! Kami akan ke sana seka—"

Kepulan cahaya berkekuatan tinggi melintas menyerempet tubuh armor Bolgmon dan KaiserLeomon. Kyukimon dihadapan mereka sekarang benar-benar tidak main-main. Kendati bertubuh armor, entah sudah keberapa puluh luka goresan yang didapat Bolgmon dan KaiserLeomon melawan Kyukimon ini. Mereka bergeram keras.

'Apa yang harus kami lakukan?', batin mereka berkata.

.:Ken dan Daisuke.:

"Daisuke! Tidak ada cara lain! Ayo, _Ultimate Shinka_! " Ken berseru.

Daisuke mengangguk. Mengiyakan ajakan partnernya. "Kau benar! Kita tidak akan membiarkan ini terus berlanjut! Paildramon! Bersiaplah!"

Tapi keadaan berkata lain. Sebelum sempat merubah lagi Paildramon mereka, digimon Ken dan Daisuke ber-_degenerated_ kembali menjadi Chicomon dan juga Leafmon.

Mereka terbelalak. Ken menangkap Leafmon yang melompat kearahnya." Kenapa, Leafmon? Disaat penting seperti ini.."

"Kenapa, Chicomon?" ulang Daisuke juga.

"Gomen, Ken-chan..Daisuke..Chicomon..minna..aku kehabisan tenaga..Aku..belum makan saat akan berangkat tadi. Tenagaku habis.."sesal Leafmon, menunduk.

Ken lemas. Menyadari kebodohannya. Dia dan juga Wormmon belum makan sesaat akan berangkat tadi. Betapa bodohnya! Padahal ia tahu pertarungan berat yang akan mereka lakukan! Ia memang tidak begitu masalah. Tapi Wormmon lah yang akan bertarung. Seharusnya, paling tidak, ia membiarkan digimonnya untuk makan dulu barang 5 menit saja. Nampaknya vakum di pertarungan selama 8 tahun telah mematikan syaraf waspada Ken.

Dengan senyum getir penuh rasa bersalah ia menatap Digimonnya. "Tidak..aku yang..minta maaf..Leafmon..minna.."

"Ja..Jadi, kita akan bagaimana, Chicomon?" Daisuke bertanya kepada Digimonnya yang tiba-tiba melompat.

"Aku tidak masalah, Daisuke! Tenagaku masih ada! Aku masih bisa menjadi Fladramon atau Lightdramon! Ayo, _Armor Shinka_!" serunya.

"Ta..Tapi..."

.:Tomoki.:

"Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri lagi!"

Tomoki keluar dari persembunyiannya setelah melihat ini semua dengan penuh ketegangan. Memegangi lengannya yang terluka, ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa luka itu bukan masalah. " Kak Izumi saja terluka, tapi dia masih berjuang! Aku tidak akan kalah!"

***Spirit, Evolution..!***

*** Chakkumon..!***

.:Takuya dan Kouji.:

Kyukimon mendekat menuju Takuya dan Kouji. Kouji sedang berusaha menahan Takuya yang sudah jatuh pingsan di sampingnya. Masih dalam kesadaran yang tipis,ia melirik ke Kyukimon itu.

"Apa mau kalian..?" desisnya pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Jika itu spirit dalam Legenda milik kami, tidak akan pernah kami serahkan." lanjutnya dengan sisa tenaganya.

Kyukimon menyeringai. "Kami memang mengincar Spiritmu, tapi, itu hanya 'hadiah' kedua bagi kami. Yang kami inginkan adalah menghabisi kalian, _Legendary Warriors_.."

"..." Kouji hanya berdiam tanpa suara.

Kyukimon mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kedua lengannya sambil tertawa lebar. _" Sayonara.."_

"KOUJI! TAKUYA!"

Chicomon turut panik. " Daisuke! Mereka..!"

"Ken-chan..!"

Chakkumon bergegas berlari keluar dari persembunyian. Tetapi...

"KOUJI..!"

Sesosok armor singa hitam melaju sangat cepat mendahului Chakkumon.

"Jangan, Kouichi!"

BLAAAM!

Terlambat. Asap-asap tebal mengepungi tempat itu. Menutupi pandangan mereka semua dari apa yang terjadi. Begitu asap mulai menipis..yang terlihat adalah..

Lingkaran data mengelilingi tubuh KaiserLeomon, dan secara perlahan tapi pasti mengaburkan data KaiserLeomon dan menampilkan sosok aslinya. Sosok Kimura Kouichi.

Semua terpekik. Terkejut. Ketegangan, Kemarahan, dan rasa sedih membaur jadi satu di hutan itu.

"Kouichi..?"

"Tidak mungkin..Kouichi!"

"Kak..Kouichi..?"

Emosi mereka yang menjadi satu menampilkan beragam ekspresi. Bolgmon dan Chicomon menganga, Shutsumon jatuh terduduk dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Chakkumon menjatuhkan pistol saljunya, Ken dan Daisuke ikut terdiam. Rasa bersalah juga nampak di wajah mereka. Leafmon memalingkan kepalanya. Tidak tega melihat.

"KAK KOUICHIII...!"

Jeritan histeris Kouji bergema. Ia meraih tubuh lemas dan penuh luka Kouichi dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya. Menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh saudara kembarnya dengan kencang. Rasa takut kehilangan menyelimuti dirinya.

"Kak! Kak Kouichi! Jawablah! Kouichi!"

"Kouichi, banguuun..! Kouji, Kouichi hanya pingsan, kan? Iya, kan?" panik Shutsumon.

Kouji tidak menjawab. Wajahnya juga nampak sangat kalut. "Kouichi!"

Jari jemari Kouichi yang sesaat nampak terbujur lemas, mulai merespon gerakan kaku dan perlahan. Kouichi meringis pelan dengan segala ketidakberdayaannya. "Kou..ji.."

"Kak! Syukurlah..Syukurlah, Kak Kouichi..!" Kouji memeluk tubuh Kouichi hangat. Hangat. Sangat hangat. Butir-butir air mata kelegaan nampak jelas terjatuh dari kedua pipi putihnya.

"A..Aku..Tidak apa-apa, Kouji..Sungguh..Kamu..selamat, kan?"ucap Kouichi lemah, namun tetap berusaha menampilkan senyumnya. Kouji mengangguk merespon. Sejurus kemudian ia meregangkan pelukannya, meraih digivicenya.

"Akan kuhabisi mereka, Kouichi.."

Semua terkejut.

_**Tidak! Kouji pasti sudah sangat kehabisan tenaga! Tidak mungkin ia masih bisa bertarung!**_

"Ja..Jangan, Kouji.."

Kouji berusaha berdiri, dengan tidak memerdulikan larangan kakak kembarnya. Ken langsung mendekatinya.

"Jangan! Kamu belum mampu, Kouji! Tubuhmu saja sudah sedemikian lemas!"

"Biarkan aku, Ken. Akan kubalas..digimon itu..!" marah Kouji dalam geramannya.

Ken menggelengkan kepalanya keras, "Tidak, tidak! Itu tidak benar! Kamu belum bisa!"Otaknya berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Untung saja, ide langsung menghampiri kepalanya, "Ma..Mana Crest-ku, Kouji?"

"Barang itu dan juga D-Terminal ada di Takuya.."

Mendengar pernyataan Kouji itu, Daisuke langsung berlari menuju Takuya yang pingsan. Dia merogoh saku baju Takuya. Kanan dan kiri dengan terburu-buru.

Dapat! Ini dia!

"Baiklah, Ken! Akan kupakai Crest-mu! Ayo, Chicomon! Bersiaplah!"

"Ok!"

Ken mengangguk. "Kupercayakan padamu, Daisuke!"

***Digimental, Up..!***

***Veemon, Armor Shinka..!***

***Magnamon..!***

Cahaya kuning keemasan mengkilap muncul menerangi hutan di tengah malam. Ya. Itu cahaya Magnamon milik Daisuke.

_DigiScan: Magnamon. Digimon armor level bertipe Holy Knight ini bertubuh biru yang __tertutup dengan lapisan logam super Chrome-Digizoid yang berwarna keemasan. Magnamon memiliki kemampuan penuh yang sangat bagus dalam menyerang dan bertahan. Tingkatan Magnamon bisa dikatakan sama dengan level Ultimate(atau Mega). Serangan andalannya adalah __**E**__**xtreme Jihad **__dan __**Plasma Shoot.**_

"Apa..itu..?"

"Digimon..cahaya..emas..?"

Daisuke tersenyum bangga menghadapi reaksi takjub para teman-teman barunya. Tak lupa langsung melancarkan serangan. "Magnamon! Kuserahkan padamu! Ayo!"

Tanpa perlu perkataan pembuka, Magnamon langsung menggerahkan tenaganya.

"**Extreme Jihad...!"**

Seluruh cahaya emas bersinar terang menyilaukan. Menerangi seisi hutan dalam kegelapan malam.

"AAAAARGHHH...!"

Sekumpulan Kyukimon itu mengerang. Dan keajaiban pun terjadi. Semua Kyukimon itu lenyap, meninggalkan sisa-sisa Digitama mereka yang mengambang dan melayang pergi di udara.

Bolgmon, Shutsumon, dan Chakkumon kembali ke wujud asal.

"Fyyuhh..Sudah berakhir." Daisuke menghela nafas lega. Sambil memberikan sebuah sinyal dengan memberikan jempolnya kepada Ken, disertai dengan kerlingan gembira.

"Yang tadi itu...apa, Kak Daisuke?"

"Magnamon. Armor Shinka Digimon dari Veemon yang menggunakan Crest Ken. _Crest Of Kindness_. " terang Daisuke.

Kemudian terdengar langkah panik Kouji. " Kouichi!"

Daisuke, Ken, Izumi, Tomoki, dan Junpei segera ikut menghampiri dengan tampang tak kalah cemas.

"Kouichi! Bagaimana ini? Kita akan bawa ke mana?"

"Pulang! Apa kita bisa pulang dulu sekarang? Jika masih disini terus dengan keadaan seperti ini, Kouichi bisa..."

Mereka panik. Dan itu sudah jelas.

"Euhm..Gimana, ya.." Daisuke nampak berpikir keras.

Di tengah kepanikan dan kecemasan massal, tiba-tiba pandangan Kouji mengabur. Pelan..Pelan..lalu tubuhnya serasa tidak lagi stabil.

Dan..BRUUK! Tubuh itu pun terjatuh kehilangan kesadaran.

"Kouji..!"

-000-

_**Kouji's POV**_

Aku menggeliat pelan. Dapat kurasakan kedua alis mataku bertaut dan menyatu. Badanku masih sangat sakit.

'Sial! Ternyata tubuhku masih terluka! Mereka benar-benar tidak—'

Diam...

.

.

"Tunggu! Aku berhasil kembali dari mereka saat itu. Dan..yang terjadi adalah.."

Tubuhku menegang. Entah dari mana, tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhku berkeringat dingin. "Kouichi!"

Aku terbangun dari tidur dengan terengah-engah. Disambut dengan tatapan Ken, Daisuke, Izumi, Tomoki, dan Junpei yang langsung menatap lega kepadaku.

"Aaah!" jerit Izumi, "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Kouji."

"Baguslaaah, Kouji.."

"Kou—"

"Mana Kouichi, Izumi?" tanyaku tak sabar.

".."

"Dimana dia, Izumi? Dan..Takuya?"

"Tenanglah, Kouji," Ken menepuk punggungku yang berkeringat dingin."Ini di rumahku, dan Kouichi serta Takuya ada di kamar sebelah."

"Benar, Kouji. Karena kondisi kalian tidak memungkinkan kita meneruskan perjalanan, kami semua memutuskan untuk kembali. Kebetulan Ken dan Daisuke berangkat ke dunia Digital bukan menaiki Trailmon, tapi melalui computer di kamar Ken ini. Maka, berada disinilah kita." terang Junpei.

"Begitu..Terimakasih, Ken. "

Ken tersenyum. "Sama-sama."

"Aku..mau menengok Kouichi, ya."

"Eh, jang..jangan dulu, Kouji! Istirahatlah sebentar." cegat Tomoki.

"Tapi.."

"Kouji.."

Sontak, tubuhku langsung menengok ke arah suara itu. Suara milik saudara kembarku yang sangat kukenal. "Kouichi.."

Kouichi berdiri di tepi pintu dengan tubuh yang cukup banyak luka yang sudah dirawat. Raut mukanya masih sedikit pucat, tapi nampak lebih baik. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana?"

Dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur yang kutempati. "Sudah lumayan. Tenang saja, Kouji. Kamu tidak perlu sebegitu khawatirnya. Lagipula, lawanku hanya Kyukimon. Justru kamu yang perlu dipertanyakan. Kau dan Takuya. Kalian menghadapi Lord Demon. Yang kualami itu bukan apa-apanya."

"Aku..." aku mencoba bergerak biasa. Namun teryata tubuhku masih sangat sakit. "Mungkin..masih belum membaik."

"Begitu..Istirahatlah, Kouji."

"Bagaimana kak Takuya, Kouichi?" tanya Tomoki.

"Takuya..."

"Anak itu masih pingsan." jawab seseorang berambut biru tua berkacamata yang muncul begitu saja di tepi pintu kamar. "Tapi sudah kuberi perawatan. Kabari saja nanti kalau ada perkembangan keadaannya, ya, Ken."

"Terimakasih, Kak Joe."

"Siapa, Ken?" tanya Junpei.

"Kenalanku. Kak Joe Kido. Dokter. Dan juga...mantan anak terpilih 10 tahun yang lalu."

"HAAAAAAHHHH...?"

"Hei..hei..tidak perlu sekaget itu, kalian. " tawa Joe. "Lagipula itu 10 tahun yang lalu. Kami juga tidak bisa lagi ke dunia Digital dan turut beraksi. Sekarang aku hanya orang biasa."

"Bersama siapa saja?"

"Ada Taichi, Yamato, Mimi, Sora, Hikari, Takeru dan juga Koushiro."

"Kak Joe juga sering membantu angkatan kami juga, kok. Oh, ya, kalian, Takeru dan Hikari yang seangkatan dengan petualangan Kak Joe ini juga seangkatan dengan kami berdua. Mantan pemilik Seraphimon dan Ophanimon jaman dulu." terang Daisuke.

Sekali lagi, Izumi, Kouji, Kouichi, Tomoki, dan Junpei mengangguk-angguk pertanda paham.

"Hahaha..tapi kini kami tidak bisa apa-apa, kok. Aku sudah dengar inti masalahnya dari Ken. Lawan yang cukup berat, ya." Joe menaikkan kacamatanya, "Dan kalian..punya cara yang berbeda dari kami semua. Kalian pasti bisa menghadapi mereka."

Dapat kurasakan rahangku mengeras. "Semoga..Tapi ini tidak mudah.."

"Memang, sih. Yah..seandainya ada yang bisa kubantu, jangan segan-segan menghubungiku. Dan kalian jangan memforsir diri. Ada kalanya kita perlu rehat sejenak sebelum kembali pada pertarungan." Joe melirik jam tangan di lengan kirinya. "Celaka, sudah jam segini! Sudah, ya, kalian, aku kembali ke rumah sakit dulu."

"Ya. Terimakasih, Kak Joe."

Joe tersenyum, dan tak lama kemudian melambai berlalu. "Sama-sama."

-000-

"Sekarang..apa rencana kita, teman-teman?" tanya Tomoki.

"Euhm..Sedang kupikirkan..Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan lukamu, Tomoki?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Junpei. Aku rasa sudah sembuh."

"Baguslah."

"Daisuke.."

"Hmm? Apa, Kouji?"

"Siapa saja yang kira-kira dapat membantu kita?"

"Untuk pertarungan langsung, kita masih ada Hida Iori, danMiyako Inoue. Tapi kita butuh lebih dari sekedar tambahan anggota . Kita butuh strategi."

"Hanya dua orang, ya? Dengan ini berarti kita semua ada 10 orang.."

"Nah..." sahut Ken. "Apa yang kau dapat dari tindakan nekadmu, Kouji?" lanjutnya.

"Jumlah mereka ada 5. Dan kekuatan mereka sangat luar biasa." terang Kouji dengan ekspresi kembali serius.

"Lalu?"

"Mereka terdiri dari; Daemon-beast type virus Digimon, Lilithmon,-dewi kegelapan Digimon, Leviamon-beast type virus Digimon berbentuk buaya raksasa, Beelzemon-iblis human type berwujud gengster,dan terakhir, Barbamon-digimon berwujud kakek-kakek berjenggot panjang. Kelima-limanya sungguh kuat. Jika...Jika menurutku, kekuatan mereka masing-masing setara dengan Cerubimon."

"Tidak. Lebih dari itu, Kouji." seru Takuya yang mendadak muncul dengan tangan diperban, dan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. "Kekuatan mereka lebih dari sekedar kekuatan Cerubimon dikalikan lima. Mereka sungguh kuat. Serangan-serangan yang dilontarkan oleh kita berdua saat itupun, sebenarnya tidak ada yang berhasil mencederai mereka sama sekali. Hanya membuat mereka makin marah. " lanjutnya sambil berjalan mendekati mereka semua.

"Takuya?"

Kouji menoleh. Giginya bergemeretakan tanda geram dengan semua keadaan ini."Begitukah menurutmu, Takuya..? Lalu.."

"Tu..Tunggu.."potong Ken dan Daisuke bersamaan.

Mereka berenam-para _Legendary Warriors-_menoleh ke arah mereka berdua. "Kenapa?"

"Kouji, Takuya..Apa benar salah satu dari Digimon-digimon jahat yang kalian temui itu adalah Daemon? Benarkah?" tanya Daisuke.

Kouji dan Takuya mengangguk mantap. "Tidak salah lagi."

"Mu..Mustahil.."

"Memang ada apa, Ken?" tanya Izumi.

"Daemon itu..Daemon itu.."

"Kami pernah menghadapinya. 8 tahun yang lalu. " seru Daisuke menyerobot. "Waktu itu, Ken adalah sasarannya. Dia ingin mengambil chip kegelapan yang ditanam di diri Ken. Sementara chip itu sudah sangat melekat pada diri Ken. Chip itu tidak akan terpisahkan lagi, atau Ken mati."

"Chip kegelapan?" tanya Tomoki. Meminta kejelasan.

"Itu adalah chip yang ditanam di diriku oleh Digimon. Sudah lama sekali. Aku tidak ingat kapan dan bagaimana chip itu melekat pada diriku. Yang jelas karena chip inilah aku yang dulu-atau setidaknya begitulah pikirku, yang membuatku dikenal jenius." jelas Ken.

Junpei berseru. "Wow! Kok bisa? Enaknya...aku juga ingin ditanami chip kegelapan itu."

Mereka menatap Junpei sarkastik. Terutama Ken dan Daisuke.

"Kau kira enak, Junpei?" kata Kouichi mewakili pertanyaan serupa yang hendak dilontarkan yang lain.

"Chip kegelapan ini sungguh tidak menyenangkan, Junpei. Karena adanya chip inilah, aku dahulu sering dilanda kegelapan batin-salah satu alasan ku sempat nyasar menjadi Kaiser Digimon yang membahayakan, dan juga membunuh banyak Digimon. Aku dilanda berbagai pikiran negatif, pikiran jahat, dan sejenisnya. Sebenarnya aku masih sangat menyesal atas tindakanku dulu di dunia Digital. Oleh karena itu aku sempat berniat, menebus semua kesalahan ini dengan melindungi dunia Digital mati-matian. Bahkan mempertaruhkan nyawaku." jelas Ken.

"Ken-chan.."

"Tapi Daisuke dan yang lain menyelamatkanku. Aku berhasil lepas dari pengaruh negatif chip itu. Kemudian bersama-sama dengan Daisuke dan yang lain, aku melawan Daemon."

Izumi menyahut. "Kalau begitu...seharusnya Daemon sudah dimurnikan kembali dan menjadi Digitama, ya. Kok bisa dia muncul kembali?"

"Sebenarnya..kami tidak mengalahkan Daemon, sih.."

"Hah? Lalu?"

"Ada sebuah dunia kegelapan parallel yang sering dilihat aku dan Hikari. Kalau pada aku itu karena pengaruh chip kegelapan. Tapi tidak pada Hikari. Dunia parallel itu bukanlah bumi juga bukanlah dunia Digital. Saat itu, yang kami lakukan adalah mengirim Daemon ke dunia itu. Kami yakin sudah menutupnya. Tapi jika begini berarti.."

"Segel dunia parallel itu sudah lama rusak." lanjut Daisuke.

Keenam _Legendary Warriors_ mengangguk-angguk.

"Ehm..Lalu, Ken saat ini..?"

Ken menoleh. "Apa, Tomoki?"

"Masih dalam pengaruh chip kegelapan itu?"

Ken terdiam. Dia meraba-raba leher belakangnya. "Huum..sepertinya tidak. Apa yang kuraih saat ini kurasa sudah bukan lagi hasil dari chip kegelapan ini. Melainkan hasil usahaku."

Tomoki menghela nafas lega. "Ooh.."

"Satu misteri lagi, teman-teman." bisik Kouji dan Kouichi berbarengan.

"Ya. Dan kita harus mampu mengambil tindakan selanjutnya tidak lama lagi."

TO BE CONTINUED

What's next on chapter 6?

Masa rehat sejenak keenam _Legendary Warriors_ dan Daisuke cs telah berakhir. Bersamaan dengan kembalinya mereka ke school live masing-masing, mereka terus memikirkan tetap saling mengontak diantara mereka.

Mereka berusaha kembali menuju terminal hutan. Kali ini, mereka harus berhasil tiba di Terminal Hutan. Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali.

Berhasilkah usaha mereka yang kali ini?

Halang rintang apa yang akan dihadapi mereka?

a/n: Chapter 5 yang sungguuuuuh...telat! Bahkan mungkin sudah banyak yang lupa, yak?

Hahahaha. Maaf. Maaf yach.

Dan maaf kalau di chapter ini kurang seru, dan sebagainya.

Mengenai update, aku tidak yakin kapan. Aku tidak berani berjanji karena mood dan kesibukan aku. #jiah!# sangat berubah-ubah tak pasti.

See u again in next chap. *Yang mudah-mudahan bisa kutulis lagi*


	7. Chapter 6 Get back to mission

Disclaimer: Akiyoshi Hongo dan Toei Animation

**Chapter 6: Rest Is Over. Get back to mission!**

Hagashiyama High School, jam 16.00

"Junpei!" teriak seorang remaja putri berambut coklat pendek. Sang pemilik nama yang disebutnya hanya menoleh sekilas.

"Kenapa, Himuro?"

Si gadis mengacung-acungkan selembar kertas di hadapan wajah Junpei dengan _over excited_. "Ini! Kurang dari 2 minggu lagi akan ada festival sekolah, kan? Menurutku bagaimana kalau klub kita mengambil tema kegiatan ini untuk festival? Ide bagus, kan? Sebagai ketua klub, bagaimana, kau setuju tidak?"

Junpei menatap lekat-lekat kertas yang dibawa gadis itu, Chihiro Himuro. Tertulis di kertas itu: Festival Taiko Shibuya 2010. Melihatnya, Junpei hanya mengerutkan alis. "Taiko? Perwakilan klub seni dalam festival nanti akan menggelar Taiko? Kau serius, Himuro-san?" kentara sekali bahwa sesungguhnya dia kurang tertarik.

"Ya iyalah, Junpei! Gimana? Gimana?" desak si gadis dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"_E..Ettou_..." Junpei memundurkan badannya tanpa disadari, "Ng..coba saja Himuro-san tanya kepada anak-anak klub lainnya. Aku ngikut saja deh."

"Heeehhhh...? Ayolah, Junpei. Kamu kan ketua."

"Untuk yang ini aku beneran tidak ada bayangan, Himuro-san," Junpei mengambil sesuatu—untuk jelasnya, sepasang sepatu—dari dalam lokernya,kemudian memakainya dengan terburu-buru," jadi aku serahkan saja kepada kamu dan anggota lainnya."

"He? Junpei sudah mau pulang? Sebentar! Masa begitu sih. Ini bagaimana?"

Junpei memelototi jam tangan silver yang melingkar di lengan kirinya. " Uups. Udah jam segini. Maaf, Himuro-san. Kamu bicarakan ke yang lain dulu ya. Aku ada janji."

Dan dengan kecepatan kilat, Junpei segera melarikan diri dari tempat tersebut. Meninggalkan gadis sekertaris klub seni pimpinannya itu berteriak jengkel,"Junpei...!"

-000-

.:Shibuya

Langkah-langkah kecil milik si pemuda bertubuh gemuk itu menyusuri jalan-jalan Shibuya yang masih dipadati oleh warga yang berlalu-lalang. Pada suatu momen ia berhenti. Dengan irama nafas sedikit berkejaran, ia memperhatikan plang sebuah café yang akan dimasukinya, memastikan ia tidak salah tempat. Setelah yakin itulah tempatnya, tanpa lebih membuang waktu dia memasuki café itu dengan diiringi nafas terengah-engah. "Ma..Maaf aku telat.."

"Junpei lamaaaa..." celetuk Takuya menyambutnya.

"Maaf..Maaf...Sedikit ada urusan klub sih tadi. Buat persiapan festival." cengir Junpei sambil memperlihatkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya. Ia segera menarik sebuah kursi kosong yang tersedia di samping si kembar yang sudah duduk manis di deretan para anak-anak _Legendary Warriors_."Jadi..Apa sudah ada pembicaraan penting yang aku lewatkan?" tanyanya.

Ken menggeleng. "Belum, kok." responnya, diikuti dengan gerakan menaruh kedua siku tangannya di atas meja, Membentuk pose serius dengan dagu ditahan oleh punggung tangan. "Nah, sekarang kita semua sudah lengkap."

Aura serius menyelusupi masing-masing dari mereka. Sedikit candaan yang sebelumnya timbul entah kenapa langsung terlupakan.

"Kita mulai dari perkenalan. Dimulai dari kubu kami, ya. " sebelah tangan Daisuke mempersilahkan orang yang berada di samping kirinya. Kemudian ia berujar.

"Disebelahku, dia bernama Hida Iori. Partnernya adalah Armadimon, atau Upamon, dalam wujud ini."

Remaja disebelah kiri Daisuke menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda perkenalan bersahabat. "_Hida Iori desu_. Yang ini Upamon. " sahutnya sambil menunjukkan digimon kecil miliknya. "Salam kenal. Aku seumuran dengan kalian, kok."

_Digiscan: Upamon. Digimon tingkat baby level bertipe a__mfibi__. __Dia__ bisa __tinggal di__ tanah atau__ di __bawah laut__. __Merupakan Digimon yang sangat periang, namun apabila diganggu dia akan mengeluarkan __s__erangan__** Shock **__**Shout**__ miliknya, b__erupa teriakan __melengking__ yang memekakkan telinga__._

"Salam kenal, Iori-kun." tanggap keenam _Legendary Warriors _serempak.

"Yang ini," Ken menunjuk perempuan berambut pink panjang berkacamata,"dia—"

"Inoue Miyako! Dan ini partnerku, Poromon. Salam kenal, _Legendary Warriors_." jawabnya dengan sangat riang. Bahkan mendahului perkenalan dari Ken.

_Digiscan: Poromon adalah jenis b__urung __k__ecil__ Digimon__ yang __berevolusi__ dari__ Pururumon__. __Memiliki ciri khas berupa __bulu __di__ atas __kepalanya__ yang akan tetap ada saat telah berevolusi menjadi Hawkmon__. __Serangan__ miliknya __adalah __**Pororo **__**Breeze**__, __di mana__ flap __sayap__ kecil__ miliknya __menyebarkan __debu __di mana-mana__._

Ken sempat melongo sebentar. Tapi akhirnya tersenyum memaklumi tindakan yang memang sangat khas Miyako ini.

"Miyako ini pacar Ken, loh." celetuk Daisuke tiba-tiba.

Semburat merah tersembul dari wajah Ken dan Miyako.

"Da..Daisuke!"

"Ung...hahahha. Yah, begitulah." tawa Miyako canggung.

"Su..Sudah. Mari kita lanjutkan." ucap Ken berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil memperkenalkan dua orang sisanya yang berada di samping kanannya. "Yang ini, Takaishi Takeru, partnernya adalah Patamon yang sekarang telah menjadi Seraphimon, dan Yagami Hikari, yang partnernya sekarang telah menjadi Ophanimon."

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum kepada para _Legendary Warriors_."_Takeru desu. Yoroshiku._"

"_Hikari desu_." si gadis cantik berambut coklat pendek melanjutkan rangkaian perkenalan dirinya sambil menyunggingkan senyum hangat."_Yoroshiku_."

"_Yoroshiku_. Kami, para _Legendary Warriors_. Sistem kami sedikit berbeda dengan kalian. Kami tidak memiliki digimon partner secara nyata, melainkan dalam bentuk data yang tersimpan dalam digivice, dan kamilah yang berubah menjadi sosok digimon itu. Dimulai dari aku, Kanbara Takuya, yang kembar itu Kouji dan Kouichi;yang berambut pendek Kimura Kouichi, yang berambut panjang Minamoto Kouji, gadis pirang itu Orimoto Izumi, yang paling besar ini Shibayama Junpei, dan yang masih SMP itu, Himi Tomoki." runtut Takuya panjang lebar.

Merasa haus setelah melakukan penjelasan, ia segera menyambar gelas minuman di hadapannya, menghabiskan isinya dengan sekali tegukan sebelum akhirnya menyambung pembicaraan kembali. "Spiritku, Agnimon dan Vritramon, elemenku api. Double spirit Ardhamon."

Tanpa perlu dikomando, mereka masing-masing mulai memperkenalkan perubahan mereka masing-masing.

"Spiritku Wolfmon dan Garmmon, elemenku cahaya. Double spirit Beowolfmon."

"Aku Fairymon dan Shutsumon, elemenku angin."

"Milikku Chakkumon dan Blizzardmon, elemenku es."

"Punyaku Lowemon dan KaiserLeomon. Elemenku kegelapan."

"Diriku Blitzmon dan Bolgmon, Halilintar."

-000-

Satu jam berlalu setelah perkenalan mereka. Sedari tadi mereka terus membicarakan taktik apa yang selanjutnya akan dilakukan. Pembicaraan makin menegangkan sedang berlangsung di antara mereka.

"Jadi...begitulah keadaan saat ini yang kami mengerti. Ada usul?" lontar Kouji setelah penjelasan keadaan sampai pada situasi kemarin.

Hening tercipta. Masing-masing dari mereka nampak mengerutkan dahi dan berusaha berpikir keras.

"Bagaimana..." bisik Hikari nyaris tidak terdengar. Sebelas pasang mata langsung menengok ke arahnya secara serempak."Kalau kita mengatur pertemuan dengan Ophanimon dulu?"

"Jika bisa, memang itulah yang kami cari. Bisa kau usahakan, Yagami-san?"

Hikari mengangguk pelan."Aku coba yah."

"Lalu..."

_Piiip...Piip...Piip..._

Digivice para _Legendary Warriors_ menyuarakan sebuah pertanda buruk yang tidak mereka tunggu. Kepanikan melanda dalam hati mereka. Tidak menyangka bahwa digimon yang menginvasi dunia manusia sudah mulai beraksi lagi sekarang.

"Digimon?" pekik Izumi.

Mereka berenam segera mengambil digivicenya masing-masing dengan tatapan geram.

"Ciih! Sial! Pada saat seperti ini..!" rutuk Junpei.

"Kouji..." Kouichi berkata sambil meneguk ludah. "Mereka di dekat sini.."

Adik kembarnya hanya merespon dengan sebuah anggukan. Matanya nyalang memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Membaca situasi ini, Daisuke cs ikut bersiaga.

"Poromon."

"Upamon."

Komando Iori dan Miyako kepada dua digimon mungilnya. Makhluk -makhluk itu mengangguk bersamaan. Menyelusup dari jendela café yang terbuka, Upamon dan Poromon keluar café.

***Upamon shinka..!***

***Armadimon..!***

***Poromon shinka...!***

***Hawkmon..!"**

_Digiscan 1: Hawkmon. Child Level Digimon berwujud burung dengan keseluruhan tubuh berwarna merah dan hanya bagian leher ke atas yang berwarna putih. __Digimon yang tergolong sangat __sopan__, __adil,__dan__tenang__. __Senjata andalannya adalah __**Feather Slash.**_

_Digiscan 2: Armadimon. __Child Level __Digimon__ ber__tipe __ Mamalia __yang tubuhnya ditutupi dengan kulit keras.__ Menurut Digi Legend, __Armad__imon merupakan salah satu __keturunan ras kuno__ Digimon. Serangan andalannya adalah __**Rolling Stone**__. _

"Hawkmon..! Cari lokasinya ya!" seru Miyako. Iori juga menyamakan komandonya.

"Kau juga, Armadimon."

"Baik!"

Takuya melepaskan jas dan dasi yang masih terpakai dengan baik di baju seragamnya. "Ayo, teman-teman! Kita juga!"

-00-

Sekelabat ruang lingkup yang berkabut dan samar-samar, kini berada tepat di hadapan Armadimon dan Hawkmon. Kedua Digimon itu dengan mantap berdiri di depan lokasi sambil menunggu kedatangan partnernya yang menyusul cukup jauh dibelakangnya.

"Bagaimana, Hawkmon? Disinikah tempatnya?" tanya Miyako.

"Tidak salah lagi, Miyako-san."

"Begitu. Kerja bagus, Hawkmon, Armadimon."

Berbondong-bondong langkah kaki menyusul di belakang Miyako dan Iori. Iori membalikkan badan. Melambai-lambai tanpa banyak berkata-kata.

"Inikah zona zero?" tanya Takeru.

Si kembar mengangguk."Tidak salah lagi. Ayo!"

Bersama-sama, mereka memasuki wilayah zona zero tersebut. Kabut tebal menutupi pandangan mereka semua. Posisi tubuh mereka saling memunggungi. Berusaha untuk saling melindungi.

"Dimana Digimonnya..?" gumam Tomoki waspada sambil menengok ke segala arah.

Tetap dalam posisi seperti itu, mereka masih menunggu. Menunggu lawan yang sekiranya akan muncul.

Namun apa yang terjadi benar-benar tidak mereka prediksi. Sinyal kedatangan Digimon di digivice mereka menghilang. Kabut-kabut yang menyelimuti wilayah yang mereka masuki mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit hingga tidak tersisa lagi. Menyisakan mereka yang masih berdiri waspada dengan posisi punggung-memunggung di tengah masyarakat kota yang lalu lalang.

"Apa ini? Zona zero menghilang?"

"Takuya! Tanda di digivice kita juga menghilang!" lapor Izumi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi..?" lirih Kouichi.

Ken cs juga merasa heran akan hal ini. Hingga Miyako dan Iori mencoba mencari tindakan baru.

"Hawkmon, Armadimon! Tolong cari wilayah zona zero itu lagi. Kemungkinan hal itu berpindah lokasi!"

"Siap!" seru Armadimon dan Hawkmon. Mereka berdua langsung berpencar menuju ke dua arah yang berbeda.

Takuya melirik Kouji,"Sekarang bagaimana, Kouji?"

"Lebih baik kita kembali dulu ke café."

-000-

Waktu kian berputar. Dewi Malam pun pada akhirnya tiba. Kejadian lenyapnya _zona zero_ yang tiba-tiba pada sore hari ini berhasil membuat kedua belas orang yang kini sedang terlibat di dalamnya penasaran setengah mati. Bahkan setelah penantian mereka menunggu laporan kemungkinan berpindahnya lokasi dari Hawkmon dan Armadimon pun pencarian kembali ke titik nol. Pertemuan mereka semua di café nampak tidak berbuah apa-apa selain bertambahnya teka-teki baru yang makin sulit dipecahkan.

Saat ini, seorang Kimura Kouichi sedang termenung di kamarnya. Buku pr Kimia terbuka di hadapannya yang sedang duduk di kursi meja belajar. Namun herannya, malam ini ia sama sekali tidak berniat mengerjakannya. Pikirannya melayang-layang dengan segala misteri yang makin lama makin terkait membingungkan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi..?"gumamnya sambil memutar-mutar tidak jelas pensil yang ia genggam.

Di satu sudut hatinya ia merasa geli sendiri. Apakah ia mulai menjadi seperti Takuya? Padahal malam ini juga seharusnya bukan waktunya untuk bersantai-santai. Sesudah pr Kimia selesai, ia masih harus mengkonsepkan kegiatan yang akan dilakukan kelasnya untuk festival sekolah tak lama lagi.

Merasa suntuk dengan pr Kimia di hadapannya juga setumpuk masalah di otaknya, pada akhirnya ia memilih menyingkirkan buku pr Kimia dari hadapannya. Menggantikannya dengan buku rencana kegiatan kelas. Sepertinya ia memilih untuk mengerjakan konsep festival terlebih dahulu.

"Hihihi.." cengirnya tak kentara sambil memandang lucu buku Kimianya."sepertinya aku akan mencontek saja pr kimianya besok."

Oh. Ternyata dia sudah berniat untuk melakukan apa yang biasanya hampir selalu Takuya lakukan.

-000-

_Esoknya, waktu Istirahat makan siang._

Seperti biasa, Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, dan Izumi sedang menikmati bentou mereka di atap sekolah bersama. Biasanya waktu istirahat makan siang adalah waktu yang bisa dikatakan paling seru diantara mereka. Namun kini semuanya terkesan suram.

"Haaah..." desah Izumi. Sambil tidak semangat ia mengambil sebuah _tamagoyaki _dari kotak bekalnya dengan sumpit. "Aku capek sekali..."

Yang lain hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Setelah anggukan itu, semua hening kembali. Suasana canggung yang aneh menyeruak.

Trrrrrrrrr...

Tiba-tiba digivice yang berada di kantong seragam Takuya bergetar. Waspada, pemuda berambut coklat jabrik itu langsung meletakkan kotak bentounya dan segera menggenggam digivice.

"Aduuuh...Jangan sampai ada Digimon lagi sekarang..."paniknya.

Syukur ternyata, yang diterima oleh digivice sekaligus handphone mereka hanya telepon dari nomor tak dikenal.

"Eh? Telepon?"

"Dari siapa, Takuya?" tanya Kouji.

Takuya menggeleng sambil menekan suatu tombol di digivicenya. "Hallo?"

"Ini Takuya, kan?" cerocos suara dari sambungan Digivice itu langsung. Suara cewek.

"Eh?..I..Iya. Ini siapa?"

"Ini Yagami Hikari."

"Oh, Yagami-san." seru Takuya dengan volume besar, hingga teman-temannya dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Si kembar dan Izumi pun menghela nafas lega."Ada apa?" lanjutnya.

"Dengar, Takuya. Aku sudah berhasil mengontak Tailmon..ah, maksudku Ophanimon dan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi. Ophanimon meminta kita semua untuk datang kembali ke dunia Digital nanti sore. Jadi, kita bertemu di stasiun Shibuya jam 5 sore. Paham?" jelas Hikari.

"Jam 5 sore di Shibuya? Ok. _Arigatou_, Yagami-san."

"Sama-sama. Nanti di Shibuya jam 5 ya. Ah, satu lagi. Ophanimon bilang, sudah berkali-kali hendak mengontak kalian, tapi tidak ada satupun sambungan yang berhasil dilakukan. Kalian..tidak merasa mendapat kontak dari Ophanimon?"

"Ophanimon ingin mengontak kami selama ini? Tidak. Kami tidak mendapat pertanda apa-apa. Justru kami menunggu-nunggu kontak dari Ophanimon, namun tidak kunjung ada."

"..." Hikari terdiam beberapa saat." Begitu. Hal ini semakin membingungkan sudah,Takuya. Sampai nanti sore, ya."

Klep. Dan sambungan komunikasi terputus.

"Takuya..Yagami-san bilang apa?" selidik Kouichi.

"Yagami-san bilang dia berhasil melakukan kontak dengan Ophanimon. Kita diminta untuk kembali berangkat ke dunia Digital bersama mereka. Nanti sore, jam 5 di Stasiun Shibuya."

-000-

Jam 5 sore. Kedua belas pemuda dan pemudi ini berkumpul di Stasiun Shibuya. Mereka memasuki kereta bawah tanah menuju dunia Digital. Namun, mereka tiba di tempat yang lain dari keberangkatan Takuya cs sebelumnya, yaitu Terminal Kota Api.

-00-

Tap.

Kaki Takuya berhasil menapaki permukaan stasiun sekeluarnya mereka dari Trailmon. "Akhirnya tiba juga! Ini Terminal Kota Api...!" teriaknya bersemangat.

Tomoki memperhatikan sekeliling sebelum akhirnya bersahut. "Wah..kangen juga ya. Tapi, suasana Kota Api tidak berubah.."

"Ini Kota Api?"

"Hmm...Benar-benar beda dengan dunia Digital zaman kita dahulu ya, Hikari."

Yang ini suara Hikari dan Takeru yang memandang takjub pemandangan sekitar.

"Ngomong-ngomong.." ucap Kouji meluruhkan segala suasana nostalgik yang terbentuk."Ayo segera kita mulai perjalanan menuju Terminal Hutan. Kita tidak boleh menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dari ini, teman-teman."

"Ah, ya. Benar juga. Kalau begitu..Hawkmon..!" teriak Miyako.

"Ok!"

***Hawkmon shinka...!***

***Aquilamon..!***

"Ayo, Wormmon."

"Siap, Ken!"

"Veemon."

"Siap!"

***Veemon, armor shinka..!***

***Lightdramon..!***

***Wormmon shinka...!***

***Stingmon!***

_DigiScan 1: Aquilamon. Merupakan __Digimon__ burung raksasa __yang__ memiliki __dua__ tanduk__ besar__"__Giant __Eagle__ of the Desert__", __d__i__ kepalanya__.__ Karakterisitik sifat masih membawa kepada sifat dasar Hawkmon, yakni sopan dan sangat loyal kepada partnernya.__Serangan__ miliknya__ adalah__** Blast **__**Laser**__, __yaitu serangan berupa __meluncurkan __sinar__ cincin__ seperti__ dari mulutnya__, __dan__** Glide **__**Horn**__._

_Digiscan 2: Lightdramon, __Beast T__y__pe Digimon yang __merupakan armor shinka dari Veemon menggunakan __ Digimental __of Friendship__.__Serangannya berupa __**Lightning Blade**__, yaitu serangan petir yang berasal dari tanduk halilintar di kepalanya, dan __**Blue Thunder**__, __serangan listrik kuat dari tiga tanduk di punggungnya_.

_Digiscan 3: Stingmon. Insect type Digimon __yang __tergolong __langka__. Struktur tubuhnya m__engambil__ bentuk__yang lebih __humanoid__. __Digimon yang __memiliki__ exoskeleton__ yang keras __dan__ kelincahan__ yang tinggi__ seperti halnya Digimon jenis serangga yang lain__. Digimon ini u__nggul__ dalam __kemampuannya__sebagai__ pembunuh__. __Sifatnya t__enang__,__dingin __dan __pintar__. __Se__njatanya __adalah__** S**__**piking **__**Finish**__, __ya__kni__ menusuk __titik vatal __musuh __dengan spike__ dari__ lengannya__. _

***Spirit, Evolution..!***

*** Fairymon..!***

*** Blitzmon..!***

***Kaiserleomon..!***

*** Vritramon..!***

*** Chakkumon..!***

***Garmmon..!***

Chakkumon langsung dibawa oleh Fairymon dan Iori segera dibawa oleh Blitzmon. Takeru menumpang di Lightdramon dan Hikari menumpang di Garmmon. Mereka langsung melesat menuju Terminal Hutan.

-000-

.: Terminal Hutan.:

"Kita sampai, teman-teman." kata Garmmon setibanya mereka di pintu gerbang Terminal Hutan. Evolusinya berakhir bersamaan dengan Aquilamon, Stingmon, Lightdramon serta para _Legendary Warriors_ lainnya.

"Istana Seraphimon, ya?" gumam Takeru. "Keren. Boleh juga."

"Ayo kita masuk."

-000-

Krieet..

Pintu gerbang itu dibuka oleh Takuya sambil memanggil nama Digimon pemilik istana itu. "Seraphimon."

Tiba-tiba dari dalam istana muncul Digimon penyihir berjubah putih yang telah dikenal para _Legendary Warriors_ sambil menyambut mereka. "Selamat datang, Legendary Warriors dan teman-teman Seraphimon dan Ophanimon-sama."

_Digiscan: Sorcerymon adalah Digimon penjaga Istana Seraphimon di Terminal Hutan. Merupakan digimon penyihir yang menguasai es dan sihir penyembuh. Tampilannya serupa dengan Wizardmon, hanya saja ia berwarna putih. Serangan miliknya adalah __**Crystal Cloud. **_

"Sorcerymon." kata Tomoki sambil tersenyum.

Hikari terkejut. "Ekh? Wizardmon...putih?"

Menjawab pertanyaan itu Sorcerymon menggeleng. "Nona Hikari, sayang sekali aku berbeda dengan Wizardmon. Tampilan kami memang serupa, tapi elemen saya berbeda. Saya menguasai sihir es dan penyembuh."

"Oh.." senyum Hikari getir. "Maaf."

"Tidak masalah. Mari saya antar ke dalam." tunjuk Sorcerymon ke dalam istana.

Mereka melangkah semakin dalam. Hingga..

"Selamat datang_, Legendary Warriors_.." sambut Seraphimon.

"Selamat datang.." ucap Ophanimon. Lalu bibirnya tersenyum simpul melihat siapa yang juga menyertai. "Hikari, Takeru, dan yang lain."

Hikari tersenyum takjub melihat digimonnya sekarang. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat sosok _Ultimate Level_ Digimonnya yang sudah lama tidak ia temui. "Ophanimon.."

"Yang lain?" ucap Daisuke sembari memasang ekspresi manyun karena merasa kurang diperhatikan. Ken yang berada di sampingnya terkikik maklum melihat reaksi partnernya itu.

"Ophanimon..Seraphimon. Kami langsung saja pada masalahnya. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi di kedua dunia ini?" buka Kouichi langsung.

"Baiklah. Kami mulai dari siapa para Digimon yang kalian lihat itu, Takuya, Kouji. Mereka adalah para _Seven_ _Lord Demon_." ucap Ophanimon.

Alis mata Kouji bertaut mendengarnya. "_Lord Demon_?" ulangnya dengan nada sengit.

"Ya. Mereka adalah para raja dan ratu Iblis Dunia Digital. Keberadaan mereka tersembunyi, namun ketika mereka muncul, kekacauan akan terjadi. Saat ini dapat dikatakan mereka baru saja muncul dan memulai serangannya di dunia manusia."

"Bisa jelaskan lebih detail mengenai para _Lord Demon_ itu?" tanya Izumi.

"Tentu. _Seven_ _Lord Demon_ adalah kelompok tipe Demon Lord Digimon yang masing-masing mewakili salah satu dari Tujuh Dosa Mematikan dan didasarkan pada tujuh setan dari mitologi Yahudi-Kristen. Mereka terdiri dari; _Daemon_, Beast Type Virus Digimon; _Lilithmon_, Dewi Kegelapan Digimon yang berwujud seperti wanita berkimono hitam-ungu; _Leviamon_, Beast Type Virus Digimon berbentuk buaya raksasa; _Beelzemon_, Human Type Virus Digimon yang berwujud seperti iblis ketua Gengster; _Barbamon_, Human Type Virus Digimon yang berwujud seperti kakek bengis berjenggot putih panjang; _Belphemon_, Beast Type Virus Digimon. Lord Demon yang satu ini memiliki dua wujud. Sleep Mode dan Rage Mode, kemudian, yang ketujuh.._Lucemon_."

Takuya tersentak. "Jadi..mereka..?"

"Jadi itu hubungan mereka dengan Lucemon, ya..Mereka satu kelompok.." ucap Kouji.

Seraphimon mengangguk membenarkan. '"Benar sekali."

"Tu..Tunggu.." usik Kouichi tiba-tiba."Mereka adalah _seven Lord Demon_. Sedangkan yang dilihat Takuya dan Kouji hanya ada 5. Anggaplah kalau Lucemon itu sudah dikalahkan kita 5 tahun lalu. Lalu..siapa sisa satu lagi? Apakah itu..?"

"Pertanyaan yang bagus, pejuang Kegelapan. Benar katamu, para _seven Lord Demon_ memang tidak bisa disebut seven lagi karena kelompok mereka telah kehilangan Lucemon yang telah dikalahkan oleh kalian. Sisa satu lagi adalah...Belphemon." lanjut Seraphimon.

"Jadi..Kemarin saat kami datang ke markas mereka, Digimon itu tidak ada?" tanya Takuya.

"Tidak. Menurut kami..Belphemon masih tertidur. Digimon itu masih berada dalam _Sleep Mode_-nya. Dia belum terbangun dari dunia kegelapan. " ucap Seraphimon.

"Tertidur..?"

"Jadi begini, kalian semua," suara Ophanimon melanjutkan. "Ketujuh _Lord Demon_ itu selama ini sesungguhnya berada tersegel di daerah Kegelapan. Tepatnya, daerah yang pernah dilihat oleh Ken dan Hikari. Kau ingat tidak, Hikari? Saat pertama kali kau berada di Laut Kegelapan? Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya.

"Aku.."Hikari berusaha mengingat sambil menaruh punggung tangan di bawah dagunya. "Ada sekumpulan digimon-digimon kecil yang ketakutan oleh sesuatu. Mereka hanya mengatakan takut oleh hal 'itu' tapi tidak menjelaskan dengan spesifik. Aku tidak mengerti apa itu. Tapi memang ada yang tidak beres. Aku dapat merasakannya. Kemudian...a..aku..melihat bayangan..Bayangan sosok mengerikan di balik kabut awan. Sesuatu yang besar..bertanduk. Matanya bersinar...merah.."

Ophanimon menghela nafas. "Sudah kuduga. Hikari..Sebenarnya saat itu kau nyaris bertemu dengan Daemon." ucapnya mengagetkan mereka semua.

"Daemon...?"

Mendengarnya, bahu Hikari bergetar semakin kencang dan tampak merinding ketakutan. Takeru merangkulnya. Tindakan ini terlihat jelas oleh Daisuke yang hanya bisa manyun dan diam melihat.

"A..Aku nyaris bertemu Daemon..?" getir Hikari.

"Menurut kami, saat itu hanya Daemon-lah yang hampir terbangun. Sementara keenam _Lord Demon_ lainnya masih terkunci dan tersegel di dalam kegelapan. Hal itu terus berlangsung..hingga Daemon muncul di Hikarigaoka. Tentu kau masih ingat kan, Takeru? Kita memang tidak mengalahkannya, namun hanya membuangnya kembali ke dunia Kegelapan berkat Ken."jelas Seraphimon.

Takeru mengangguk.

"Lalu berikutnya..setelah kalian berhasil mengembalikan Daemon ke dunia kegelapan, Daemon kembali tertidur, namun Lucemon terbangun. Setelah para _Legendary Warriors _asli kembali menyegelnya di dalam kegelapan, untuk beberapa saat sebenarnya Lucemon masih terbangun dan menyiapkan kelahiran kembalinya secara perlahan-lahan. Dunia Digital semakin porak-poranda. Selanjutnya, seperti yang kalian ketahui. Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Izumi, Tomoki dan Junpei datang ke dunia ini menggantikan para _Legendary Warriors_ asli. Dan kalian berhasil memusnahkan Lucemon. Tapi dunia Kegelapan yang asli, yang kalian hancurkan saat itu..bukan tempat berdiamnya mereka semua sebelumnya. Tempat itu hanya milik Lucemon. Sedang dunia tempat sisa _Lord Demon_ lainnya masih belum terjamah."

"Jadi..dimana dunia Kegelapan tempat sebenarnya mereka berasal itu, Seraphimon? Bukankah, saat itu, saat inti kegelapan itu berhasil kami hancurkan, sudah tidak ada lagi sisa-sisa tempat di dunia Digital sampai pada saatnya dunia Digital diciptakan kembali? Lalu, dimana mereka?"tanya Tomoki.

"Dunia Kegelapan tempat mereka semua berasal adalah dunia parallel. Bukan bagian dari dunia Digital itu sendiri, pejuang Es. Justru setelah mereka terbangun, mereka akan keluar dari dunia kegelapan parallel itu kemudian menciptakan tempatnya sendiri di dunia Digital. Saat ini, keenam _Lord Demon_ sisanya sudah hampir terbangun semua. Mereka mulai menciptakan tempatnya sendiri. Dunia Digital mulai kacau. Tapi sepertinya target utama mereka kali ini adalah dunia Manusia langsung."

"Sebenarnya, apa yang membangunkan mereka, dan apa alasan mereka memulai tindakan di dunia Manusia?" Kouji yang bertanya.

"Hal itu.."

"Sepertinya pemicu kebangkitan mereka itu sendiri berasal dari dunia Manusia. Manusia yang memiliki kegelapan mendalam di hatinya secara sengaja maupun tidak sengaja membangunkan dan memanggil mereka untuk menghancurkan dunianya sendiri."

"Apa...?"

"I..Itu tidak mungkin, bukan? " suara Junpei panik. "Ma..masa ada manusia yang ingin menghancurkan dunianya sendiri saking gelapnya hatinya. Itu tidak mungkin. Ophanimon, Seraphimon, kalian pasti salah!"

"Itu mungkin saja, Junpei." Ken bersuara."Sebagai orang yang pernah dihinggapi kegelapan, aku paham itu. Saat kesedihan..kekecewaan..dan sebagainya merasuk di dalam hati manusia, maka semua pikiran gelap dan jahat sangat mudah mempengaruhi segala tindakannya menjadi jahat. Analoginya, anggap saja orang yang sebaik apapun, jika mengalami deru kesedihan setiap saat pasti muncul pikiran dalam dirinya untuk menghilang dari dunia ini..atau..menghancurkan dunia itu sendiri. Betul, kan, Ophanimon? Seraphimon?"

Ophanimon dan Seraphimon mengangguk bersamaan. "Benar. Hal itu memang sangat mungkin terjadi."

"Aku setuju dengan pendapat Ken.." kata Kouichi tiba-tiba. "Karena apa yang kualami pun juga seperti itu." lanjutnya dengan mata sendu.

"Kouichi.." lirih Kouji kepada kakak kembarnya.

Mereka berdua belas terdiam dan menunduk. "Benar juga ya.."

Lalu keheningan kembali menyapa.

"Kalau begitu...apa yang perlu kita perbuat, teman-teman? Tentu saja kita tidak akan membiarkan ini terus terjadi bukan? Ayo semangat!" ucap Daisuke tiba-tiba. Ia kembali menyalakan semangat mereka semua yang berada di situ.

"Kita bisa berusaha menemukan siapa orang itu, bukan? Kita akan coba..untuk mengurangi kesedihan di hatinya dan mengembalikannya kepada kenyataan bahwa dunia ini sebenarnya indah."

Kebanyakan kepala mengangguk setuju. "Aku setuju."

"Tapi, kalian semua.."

Mereka menengok kepada si kecil dalam kelompok ini. Tomoki, yang bersuara barusan. "Orang yang memendam kesedihan..kekecewaan..dan kemarahan di dalam hatinya itu kan, bukan cuma satu? Sedangkan, dunia ini luas. Jangankan dunia. Jepang-pun sangat luas."

.

.

Terdiam.

"Menurut kami.." suara Ophanimon memecah keheningan,"Kalian bisa membatasi pencarian kepada seseorang yang memiliki akses Digital. Akses ke dunia Digimon. Orang itu mungkin memiliki akses secara tidak langsung melalui sambungan..game, misalnya. Tapi tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk terlibat langsung seperti kalian. Mungkin dia hanya berusaha untuk melampiaskan perasaannya di dalam game. Tapi akhirnya justru malah membangunkan para Lord Demon."

"Begitu. Baiklah. Mari kita coba, teman-teman! Kita temukan orang itu, kemudian membereskan para _Lord Demon_, kembali membuangnya ke dalam kegelapan abadi dan menyegelnya sebelum Belphemon sempat terbangun sempurna!"

Wajah kedua belas orang itu bersemangat seketika. "Ou...!"

-000-

.:Kediaman Murasaki .:

PRAAANG..!

Kembali sebuah vas keramik mahal pecah bertebaran di lantai akibat bantingan seorangwanita—lebih tepatnya ibu—yang berpenampilan modis. "Sudah, Pa! Aku tidak tahan jika begini terus! Kau selalu membuat masalah, lagi dan lagi! Aku sudah capek, Pa! Capek! Kita cerai saja!" marahnya.

"Kau bicara apa, hah? Terus saja bicara omong kosong sampai kau bosan!" bentak sang Papa.

Sementara seorang anak kecil berusia sepuluh tahun itu berdiri termangu di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya sambil menggendong ransel merah dan masih memakai seragam. Air mata menggenang di kelopak matanya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, tangannya mengepal penuh kemarahan. Tak tahan, ia segera berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Di tengah perjalanannya ke kamar, cairani-cairan bening itu mulai menetes dengan deras.

"Aku benci...! Aku benci Papa dan Mama! Aku benci dunia ini! Kapan dunia ini akan berakhir...?"

TO BE CONTINUED

**What's next on Chapter 7?**

Titik terang permasalahan mulai terlihat. Kedua belas anak ini semangat untuk meneruskan pencarian terhadap seseorang yang mengakibatkan ini semuanya terjadi. Petunjuk demi petunjuk mereka kumpulkan.

Tetapi...

Waktunya bertepatan dengan musim festival di Hagashiyama High School!

Bagaimana cara mereka melewati semuanya?

a/n: Inilah chapter 6. Bagaimana?

Haha..pasti pada bilang tidak seru. Soalnya di chapter ini tidak ada action-nya dan hanya penjelasan-penjelasan beruntun. Apalagi ditambah dengan kata-katanya. Uughh...tanda-tanda mau WB lagi, nih. Kata-kata udah mulai abal sangadh.

Harap bersabar dengan action-nya.=="

Memang perkembangan plotnya begini, sih. Ada satu chapter yang full berisi penjelasan apa yang terjadi serta taktik mereka. Dan, di chapter 6 inilah Natsu menaruhnya.

Di chapter 5 Natsu mendapat saran dari beberapa reviewer untuk lebih menggunakan 3rd pov dibanding chara pov. Mulai dari sini akan Natsu coba untuk menerapkannya. Thx atas reviewnya, ya.

Di chapter berikutnya diusahakan school life dan action akan kembali digali.

Tetap RnR yach? ^.^


	8. Chapter 7 The Festival 01

Disclaimer: Akiyoshi Hongo dan Toei Animation

** Chapter 7: The Festival?**

**-Part One-**

"Jadi, berdasarkan mayoritas suara yang diperoleh melalui angket seminggu yang lalu, kelas X-4 pada acara festival budaya 2 minggu ke depan, akan menyelenggarakan café. Setuju?" suara Kouichi di depan kelas—tepatnya di depan papan tulis kapur—sambil menyuarakan rencana festival budaya kelas.

Kelas X-4 bersorak-sorai mendengarnya. "Setuju!"

"Baiklah. Kelas sepakat. Kalau begitu, kita mulai saja mempersiapkannya. Kelas akan dibagi menjadi beberapa tim. Tim persiapan dan tim pelaksana. Semua orang akan terlibat di tim persiapan yang terbagi-bagi menjadi beberapa sub-tim, sementara di hari-H, semuanya juga ikut terlibat dalam aktivitas pengelolaan café. Sekarang akan kita bagi sub-tim pada tim persiapan. Satu, tim kostum. Untuk kostum, ketuanya saya serahkan pada Hayase-san. Silahkan Hayase-san mengajak beberapa orang lagi untuk turut merencanakannya. Tim perencanaan menu, diketuai Nakajima-san. Tim dekorasi, diketuai Kusaragi-san. Tim Logistik diketuai Fujihayashi-san. Untuk sub-tim pelaksanaan akan kita bagi kemudian setelah persiapan beres." komando Kouichi panjang lebar. Ia menarik nafas perlahan sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan.

"Baiklah. Sekarang jam istirahat, Kalau teman-teman tidak keberatan, bagaimana kalau kita mulai membahas rapat kecil dari tiap sub-tim?"

Dengan kompaknya anak-anak X-4 mengiyakan ajakan Kouichi."Ayo, deh."

Tanpa perlu komando lagi, seluruh murid kelas X-4 sudah langsung saling memisahkan diri ke setiap sub-tim yang dikehendakinya. Semua murid terlihat sangat bersemangat mempersiapkan acara festival budaya ini.

Kouichi tersenyum dari tempatnya barusan berdiri. Ia melangkah ke bangkunya sebelum mulai menggabungkan diri ke sub-timnya ketika Takuya menanyainya.

"Kouichi ikut sub-tim mana?"

"Aku? Aku sih resminya masuk sub-tim Logistik. Tapi mungkin karena aku ketua kelas, aku sekaligus sebagai supervisor seluruh sub-tim." sahutnya kalem dan tenang.

"Kau sendiri, ikut ke sub-tim mana, Takuya? Kok belum nggabung?" tanyanya balik.

"Sudah pasti.." jawab Takuya menggantung dengan nada bosan. "Logistik. Mana mungkin aku dibagian yang lain."

Kouichi mengangguk paham sambil sedikit terkekeh membayangkan maksud Takuya. Benar. Takuya tidak mungkin bergabung ke sub-tim kostum, dekorasi, apalagi perencanaan menu. Pilihan-pilihan di atas rasanya sangat tidak 'Takuya sekali', bukan?

"Hehehe...Iya juga sich. Kalau begitu, ay—"

"Maksudku aku mau membicarakan hal itu dulu, Kouichi, " Takuya berbisik. Volumenya yang tadi besar kini diubahnya menjadi sangat pelan. "Kita memulai pencarian..dari mana ya?"

Mendengar itu, Kouichi langsung menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Takuya lurus-lurus dengan tatapan mata cemas dan bingung. Tangannya yang menggenggam buku yang telah diangkat, perlahan menurun hingga ujung buku itu menyentuh permukaan meja. "Entahlah..Bagaimana, ya, Takuya? Jujur, aku bingung sekali sekarang. Tentang masalah ini, tentang festival, tentang yang lainnya..."

"Begitu. Hmm..." gumam Takuya tidak jelas. Kedua alis matanya bertaut, matanya ia tutup, serta jari telunjuk kirinya yang bebas di atas meja ia gunakan untuk mengetuk-ngetuk meja pelan. Nampak sekali ia tengah berusaha berpikir keras sampai akhirnya menghela nafas. "Celaka..! Aku juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, nih. Padahal, waktunya.."

"Sudahlah, Takuya, Daripada sekarang kau pusing memikirkan masalah ini, lebih baik kita membicarakan kegiatan festival ini saja dulu. Tim kita sekarang ada dua belas orang, kan? Aku yakin, dalam 2-3 hari ke depan pasti ada suatu hal yang mulai kita lakukan. Jadi,ayo. Kita rapat tim Logistik dulu." ajak Kouichi.

-00-

Kouichi dan Takuya sudah terlibat dalam pembicaraan serius perencanaan festival budaya sub-tim Logistik.

"Kimura-san, tentang itu, bagaimana jika—"

TING TONG!

Suara nyaring speaker kelas X-4 otomatis membuyarkan konsentrasi semua siswa dan siswi penghuni kelas yang sedang sibuk membicarakan rencana penyelenggaraan festival budaya. Terganggu oleh suara itu, akhirnya sebanyak 32 kepala secara serentak menolehkan kepala ke arah speaker.

"Panggilan kepada Takuya Kanbara, Kouji Minamoto, Junpei Shibayama dan Kouichi Kimura. Ditunggu oleh Sawako-sensei sekarang di ruang musik . Kami ulangi, panggilan kepada..."

"Eh?" reaksi Takuya spontan. Tak lupa jari telunjuknya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya, ia menatap sosok Kouichi di hadapannya. "Ada apa ini, ya, Kouichi?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas, ayo kita ke ruang musik, Takuya. Fujihayashi-san, maaf, kami tinggal dulu ya. Lanjutkan saja pembahasannya. Nanti kabari kami dan bilang saja apa yang jadi bagian kami." pamit Kouichi kepada Fujihayashi-san. Ketua sub-tim Logistik yang barusan ia tunjuk.

Fujihayashi-san menggangguk maklum. "Baiklah."

"Terima kasih. Ayo, Takuya."

Bergegas mereka berdua berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Melangkah menuju pintu kelas dan membukanya. Saat itu mereka bertemu dengan Kouji dan Junpei yang sedang melewati kelas X-4 untuk menuju ruang musik.

"Takuya! Kouichi!" sapa Junpei reflek begitu melihat keduanya. Yang disapa hanya mengangguk sekedarnya dan ikut bergabung.

"Hei, kira-kira, ada apa, ya, Sawako-sensei memanggil kita? Kalian tahu tidak?" tanya Kouji.

Takuya menaikkan bahunya. "Mana kami tahu."

"Hmm..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kelas kamu sedang ngapain tadi, Kouichi? Ramai sekali. " tanya Junpei, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh, tadi. Kami sedang mengadakan rapat sub-tim kecil persiapan festival budaya . Festival budaya kan 2 minggu lagi dan kelas aku merencanakan akan menyelenggarakan café. Bagaimana di kelasmu sendiri, Junpei? Kouji?" jawab Kouichi sambil balik melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Kelasku mau bikin rumah hantu. Tapi baru rencana sih. Belum persiapan." jawab Junpei.

Kouji menaikkan bahunya pelan dengan tampang pasrah. "Kelasku malah belum jelas acaranya mau apa." Sebagai ketua kelas X-3, ia bisa dibilang cukup iri dengan isi kelas kakak kembarnya yang terbilang kompak. Jauh betul dengan keadaan kelasnya.

Tanpa terasa, mereka berempat telah tiba di depan ruang musik. Kouji membuka pintu ruangan itu perlahan.

"Siang, Sawako-sensei."

Guru perempuan berambut coklat panjang berkacamata itu memutar kursinya menghadap keempat murid itu sambil melemparkan sebuah senyum manis. "Ah, kalian datang juga. "

"Ada apa memanggil kami, Sensei?" tanya Takuya langsung.

"Hmm..Begini. Sebenarnya aku menawarkan kepada kalian. Bagaimana, kalau kalian berempat mementaskan sebuah band di festival budaya nanti? Karena kelas kalian berbeda, sebut saja band gabungan. Bagaimana?" tawar guru itu.

Keempat pemuda itu langsung menanggapinya dengan suara cukup nyaring. "Band gabungan...?"

"Iya. Band gabungan. Jadi begini. Festival budaya tahun ini, kendati semua kelas dan klub sedang sibuk mempersiapkan momen festival budaya ini sebagaimana biasanya, yah, sebut saja acara umum seperti stand bazaar, café, drama, atau rumah hantu, banyak siswa sekolah ini yang menuntut pada tahun ini diadakan acara tambahan, yakni band. Dari dan untuk siswa sekolah ini. Ketika kami coba usulkan untuk memasukkan kegiatan band ini sebagai salah satu acara kelas, ternyata sulit. Ada beberapa kelas yang bahkan tidak ada satu pun anggota kelas yang bisa bermain alat musik seperti dalam band. Lagipula, jika acara kelasnya adalah band, dinilai tidak akan efektif. Karena yang terlibat secara langsung, toh, pada dasarnya cuma sedikit orang. Tim guru dan OSIS sekolah sudah membicarakannya. Dan kami akhirnya menetapkan pada suatu keputusan. Akan diadakan beberapa kelompok band gabungan dari beberapa kelas. Nah, kalian berempat, masing-masing kan, punya dasar musik yang yahud dan pernah nge-band. Jadi, untuk kelompok pertama band gabungan, adalah kalian. Bagaimana?" jelas Sawako-sensei panjang lebar.

Keempat pemuda itu—Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, dan Junpei—saling berpandangan sejenak dengan pandangan ragu.

"Tapi, maaf, sensei. Kami masing-masing kan juga ikut mempersiapkan acara festival budaya kelas dan klub.."

"Untuk soal itu, nanti saya akan meminta keringanan kepada kelas dan klub kalian, untuk lebih melonggarkan kalian dalam kegiatan kelas dan , tentu saja demi kekompakan, kalian tetap akan ikut terlibat acara kelas dan klub." jawab Sawako-sensei.

Jawaban itu tidak lantas membuat mereka berempat lega dan menyambut dengan senang hati tawaran itu. Bagaimanapun, sebenarnya mereka juga sedang dihadapi dengan masalah yang tidak mungkin mereka ceritakan. Mereka berempat mulai saling berbisik.

"Aduuh..bagaimana ini, teman-teman? Gila. Festival kelas, klub, pencarian orang itu, menghadapi Digimon yang mungkin akan muncul lagi, kini ditambah lagi dengan diadakannya band gabungan. Aku rasa tidak mungkin. Kelima-limanya kan sangat berat dan menguras waktu, tenaga dan pikiran." bisik Junpei.

"Memang benar. Tapi..kita harus bagaimana nih menolaknya? Sawako-sensei dan seluruh guru kan' hanya berpendapat kita sedang sibuk mengurus acara festival budaya kelas dan klub. Jika merekanya saja sudah berencana seperti itu dan kita ditunjuk langsung...apa yang kita katakan nih sebagai alasan?"jawab Kouji sambil berbisik pula.

"Ini sulit..." kali ini suara Kouichi berbisik.

"Jadi, bagaimana, kalian?" desak Sawako-sensei langsung. Keempat orang ini gelagapan segera.

"Eeeh..eeh..Ba..Bagaimana, ya? Hei, Kouji. Bagaimana?" panik Takuya sambil melemparkan pertanyaan balik kepada Kouji. Mendengarnya, Kouji langsung mendelik tajam kepada Takuya.

"Eh..Engg...Ba..bagaimana, Kouichi?" lontar balik Kouji kepada kakak kembarnya.

"Ng...Ju..Junpei, bagaimana?"

Kouichi juga gelagapan menjawabnya. Akhirnya ia juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Takuya dan Kouji. Melemparkan pertanyaan kepada orang terakhir dari mereka.

Junpei sangat gelagapan. Ia bingung sekali. Maksud hati, ia sangat ingin mengucapkan menolak, tapi entah kenapa, bibirnya malah menjawabnya dengan kata..

"Ba..Baik bu. Kami terima."

Setelah kalimat itu terucap, Takuya dan si kembar melongo lebar. Mereka tidak percaya Junpei malah mengiyakan ajakan yang nyaris mustahil. Sedangkan Junpei?

Oh, dia melongo dan membatu sendiri saking kagetnya dengan apa yang baru saja ia sendiri ucapkan.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, di hari H-nya nanti kalian pentas, ya. Cuma 3 lagu saja, kok." senyum Sawako sensei puas.

Keempat anak itu tersenyum getir. "Baik, Sensei. Kami permisi."

-000-

"Woaah...Junpei..! Kenapa malah mengiyakan, sih? Kan tadi kamu yang paling keberatan." sembur Takuya di tengah jalan menuju kelas masing-masing sepeninggalan mereka dari ruang musik.

"Aku tidak sengaja, Takuya! Niatku sih, tadi mau menolaknya. Tapi ternyata bibirku malah mengucapkan..setuju? Duh, parah banget sih aku...!" rutuk Junpei putus asa pada dirinya sendiri. Rambut coklat pendeknya ia obrak-abrik tidak beraturan.

Bersamaan, si kembar Kouichi dan Kouji menghela nafas pasrah.

"Sudahlah..Mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah terlanjur ini.." kata Kouichi.

Kouji menambahkan. " jelas mulai sekarang kita harus bekerja ekstra. Super ekstra malahan..."

-000-

Jam istirahat makan siang, di atap 

"Ekh..? Kalian diminta Sawako-sensei nge-band di acara festival budaya nanti?" teriak Izumi.

Seperti biasa, siang itu mereka memakan _bentou _bersama. Reaksi Izumi setelah mendengar berita ini dari Kouji tepat seperti yang mereka berempat bayangkan. Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi dan Junpei cuma bisa mengannguk pelan dan pasrah memantapkan kebenaran berita tadi.

"Iya. Lebih tepatnya sih, dipaksa," sahut Takuya nampak keki sambil memasukkan makanan _bentou_nya ke dalam mulut. "Dan lebih parahnya lagi, awalnya kita sedang mencari cara untuk menolaknya, Izumi. Tapi si Junpei ini malah mengiyakan."

"Hei! Waktu itu aku kan terpojok! Kalian melempar-lempar jawabannya hingga akhirnya aku yang terakhir kena! Lagipula, saat itu aku salah bicara, kok! Awalnya aku mau menolaknya!" protes Junpei tidak terima.

"Sama saja. Intinya kan, kamu mengiyakan tawaran Sawako-sensei yang bisa dibilang nyaris mustahil ini. " jawab Takuya cuek.

Junpei geram. "Takuyaa...!"

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua. Mau dikatakan apa lagi juga percuma. Kan sudah lewat." lerai Kouichi. Berusaha meredakan suasana saling panas di antara mereka.

"Habis Takuya..!"

"Habis Junpei..!"

Keduanya saling memprotes tidak terima.

"Kalian berdua kekanak-kanakan. Berhenti sekarang juga!" ucap Kouji tenang dan menatap Takuya dan Kouji dengan tatapan mengerikan. Melihatnya, nyali Takuya dan Junpei menciut. Si Serigala ini, dari dulu jika marah memang tenang tapi juga mengerikan...

"Hihihi..Dasar kalian ini," kikik Izumi geli. "Ya sudah. Apa boleh buat. Kalian harus bekerja ekstra super keras, nih. Tenang saja. Kami akan membantu kalian, kok."

Izumi meletakkan kotak bentounya yang baru setengah habis di lantai. Cepat-cepat ia merogoh saku seragamnya mencari sebuah digivice dan mengutak-atiknya. "Kukabari Tomoki dulu, ya. Juga Ken dan yang lainnya. Perubahan ini tentunya akan sangat berefek buat langkah kita selanjutnya."

"Ehm. Makasih, Izumi." sahut Kouichi.

Izumi mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kita kan, teman dan partner selama ini."

Kedua tangan dan matanya masih sibuk dengan digivicenya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Izumi telah selesai mengirim pesan singkat kepada seluruh tim.

"Sekarang...mau bagaimana, nih?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Nanti sore aku, Kouichi dan Kouji ada kegiatan klub. Hhh...persiapan festival lagi, nih.." pikir Junpei sebelum akhirnya berseru sendiri. " Hei, bagaimana kalau besok sepulang sekolah kita semua rapat di rumah Kouji? Seusai rapat, kita mulai latihan yang pertama kali langsung di rumah Kouji."

Takuya mengangguk. "Boleh. Aku setuju."

Kouichi menundukkan kepalanya nampak sedikit ragu dan bingung. Kouji langsung tahu apa pikiran kakak kembarnya.

"Tenang saja, Kouichi. Besok, ayah sepertinya tidak ada di rumah."

Kouichi nampak sedikit kaget sebelum akhirnya kembali tersenyum kalem. Tidak perlu dikatakan pun, yang namanya saudara kembar memang langsung saling mengerti, yah?

"Ya..aku setuju, deh."

-000-

Malam hari

.: Kouji.:

Treeeng...!

Kouji mencoba memainkan kembali bass berwarna biru-putih miliknya sejak SD.

"Bagus. Kondisinya masih bagus untuk nge-band." gumamnya sendiri.

Awalnya, ia sedikit ragu juga. Dari sejak SD dia sudah bermusik. Bass sudah menjadi andalannya, dan nama Kouji pun sudah cukup yahud di SD dan SMP-nya. Bahkan sekali tampil di acara penerimaan murid baru di SMA beberapa waktu yang lalu pun nampaknya masih berpengaruh besar terhadap namanya. Buktinya, ia yang masih kelas X ini sampai ditunjuk langsung oleh guru. Namun, setelah kembalinya kejadian Digimon ini, ia nyaris tidak sempat lagi untuk bermain musik.

Menghela nafas, ia akhirnya mulai membuka-buka buku di hadapannya. Sebuah buku lagu dan cord gitar bass.

"Hmm...Lebih baik aku sedikit mengulang-ulang cord-cordnya, deh. Sekalian memilih lagu."

.: Takuya.:

Malam ini, pemuda berambut coklat jabrik itu memakai piyama merah. Duduk di atas kasur tidurnya sambil menggendong sebuah gitar miliknya yang juga berwarna merah, kedua matanya menatap sebuah buku sambil bola matanya berputar-putar berusaha mengingat.

"cord A minor.."

JREENG!

Nada A minor berhasil ia mainkan dari gitarnya dengan sempurna. Bibirnya mengeluarkan sebuah cengiran bangga.

"Siip! Selanjutnya cord G7.."

.: Junpei.:

Pemuda gemuk itu sedang duduk di atas meja belajarnya. Di kedua telinganya terdapat tali-tali _headset_ yang menyambung pada sebuah _mp3 player_. Sesekali, kepalanya memanggut-manggut, matanya terpejam, kakinya berdentum naik turun mengikuti irama, tak lupa tangannya bergerak-gerak. Seolah memegang stick drum, ia menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya sesuai _beat_ musik pop bahkan rock yang didengarnya.

"Yeah! Kangen juga aku main drum lagi, nih," gumamnya seorang diri. Tersenyum, ia mematikan _mp3 player_ dan melepaskan _headset_ yang bertengger di telinganya. Berdiri dari meja, ia ingin keluar kamar.

"Siip! Ayo latihan nge-drum..!"

.:Kouichi.:

Tak jauh berbeda dengan yang lainnya, malam ini Kouichi juga sedang sibuk mendengarkan musik dari _mp3 player_nya sambil membuka-buka buku.

Bukan. Bukan buku yang berisi akord gitar atau bass bahkan drum.

Tapi buku hasil tulisannya sendiri. Sebuah buku yang berisi teks lagu-lagu. Sebagai vokalis, tentunya ia harus hapal teks lagunya.

"Hmmm...Lagu yang mana, ya? Sebaiknya yang seru dan keren tapi mudah lah. Baik mudah aku nyanyikan dan mereka mainkan."

-000-

Keesokan hari. Pulang sekolah, di rumah Kouji

"Nah," buka Kouji setibanya mereka di rumahnya. Kini para _Legendary Warriors_ telah lengkap berkumpul bersama dengan Ken, Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, Takeru dan Hikari. "Jadi, begitulah. Kami, terutamanya aku, Kouichi, Takuya dan Junpei dalam 2 minggu ke depan sepertinya tidak akan bisa berperan banyak dalam membantu pencarian orang itu karena tba-tiba saja kami jadi super sibuk. Mempersiapkan festival budaya, untuk event kelas, klub, bahkan masih diberi tugas tambahan menge-band."

Kouji berkata mewakili kelompok para _Legendary Warriors _di hadapan Ken dan semuanya. Mereka berenam menundukkan kepala merasa bersalah.

"Hei..Hei..Tidak usah seperti itu, ah. Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Kami paham kok." ujar Takeru.

"Benar. Apa boleh buat kan. Namanya juga acara festival budaya," lanjut Miyako. "Yang lebih penting lagi, kami sudah sedikit mencari, nih. Yah, sampai saat ini memang masih baru di sekitar wilayah Akihabara. Karena kata Ophanimon kemungkinan anak itu adalah gamer, jadi pertama kali kami memeriksa di toko-toko game di situ. Belum di semua toko, namun kami sudah mendapatkan nama-nama konsumen yang membeli game Digimon dalam kurun waktu 2-3 bulan terakhir. Lengkap dengan sedikit alamatnya. Di luar dugaan kami, jumlahnya ternyata tidak terlalu banyak. Jumlah segini walau masih berat, aku rasa masih bisa kita selidiki. Dari sini, apakah kita sudah akan mengambil tindakan lain?"

Miyako dan Hikari secara bersamaan mengeluarkan buku yang tertera _list_ nama-nama pembeli dan alamatnya. Dua belas pasang mata langsung mengerumuninya.

"Dari dua toko yang sudah kami mintai datanya, tercatat sebanyak 36 orang, dan ini _list_-nya. Bagaimana?" tanya Hikari.

"Hmm..Dari sini," suara gumaman Ken. "Mungkin..kita sudah bisa sedikit lanjut ke tahap berikutnya, List ini tidak menyatakan golongan umurnya, kan? Kita bisa mulai mengintai orang itu berdasarkan alamatnya. Orang yang tidak memungkinkan untuk menjadi 'orang itu' dari segi apapun, misalnya saja umur serta karakteristik, dapat kita coret dari _list_. Dengan demikian, kita bisa mempersempit jumlah kemungkinan tersangka."

Kouji berpikir sejenak sambil menopang dagunya. "Ide bagus..."

Takuya, diikuti dengan yang lainnya mengangguk. "Masuk akal.."

"Kalau begitu, kita mulai pengintaian..besok?" tanya Iori.

Ken mengangguk. Ia masih memperhatikan list itu dengan cermat sebelum akhirnya mulai membagi tim. "Semakin cepat semakin baik. Kalau begitu...Setiap orang mengintai 4 orang, kecuali kalian berempat. Kemungkinan kalian berempat akan sangat sulit untuk mencari kesempatannya, kan? Dengan setiap 8 orang dari kita mengintai 4 orang, berarti sisa hanya tinggal 4 orang. 4 orang sisanya ini akan kalian coba intai. Dengan begitu, bagian pengintaianku besok, dia..sampai dia. Daisuke ini sampai ini. Begitu terus. Setuju?"

"Baik!"

-000-

Rapat strategi telah usai beberapa saat yang lalu. Sekarang, Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Izumi, Tomoki, dan Junpei sedang berkumpul di ruang latihan musik rumah Kouji. Tepatnya, saat ini akan menjadi saat latihan Takuya, Kouji, Junpei dan Kouichi. Tomoki dan Izumi hanya sebagai penonton latihan.

"Teman-teman, " panggil Kouichi. "Aku sudah memilih 2 lagu, nih. Bagaimana jika lagunya Oreta Tsubasa De, dan Salamander? Kalian bisa?"

"Gimana, gimana?"

Takuya, Kouji dan Junpei melihat kertas yang dibawa oleh Kouichi.

"Hmm...Sepertinya boleh juga. Ayo, kita coba untuk lagu 'Oreta Tsubasa De!" teriak Takuya semangat sambil membawa gitarnya.

Kouji, Junpei, dan Kouichi menggangguk dan langsung bersiap di posisi mereka. Dan alunan musik J-Rock pun mengalun di ruangan itu.

2 jam kemudian..

PLOOK..! PLOOK..! PLOOK..!

"Kalian keren.." puji Izumi.

Tomoki mengiyakan. "Heem. Bener loch."

"Hehehe. Masa? Yah, lumayan lah untuk hari pertama latihan." tanggap Takuya.

"Untuk lagu berikutnya—"

"Hei, Hei. Aku tahu kalau latihan kalian ini untuk persiapan festival budaya. Tapi...boleh engga aku minta tolong diiringi nyanyi lagu ini? Massive Wonders. Keren banget, loh. Ini lagu fave ku sekarang. Lagu cewe sih, tapi beat-nya nge-rock banget. Yayaya..?" potong Izumi sedikit merayu.

"Mana..Mana?"

"Sepertinya asyik juga. Kita coba, yuk."

-000-

Tidak terasa 2 minggu berlalu dengan sangat cepat bagi para Legendary Warriors, Ken, Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, Takeru dan Hikari. Terutamanya Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, dan Junpei yang ketiban banyak sekali tanggung jawab.

Dari persiapan festival budaya kelas, persiapan festival budaya klub (untuk si kembar, mereka sibuk membuat layout segala macam yang berkaitan dengan seni desain grafis. Serta Junpei yang oh mai...sibuk dengan Taiko-nya.), pencarian orang 'itu', juga latihan band.

Mereka melaluinya dengan capek setengah mati. Untung saja tidak ada kemunculan Digimon selama ini. Jadi mereka bisa fokus kepada empat tugas itu.

Sehari menjelang festival budaya. Sore hari di rumah Kouji, mereka berenam kumpul lengkap untuk latihan juga rapat kecil di antara para _Legendary Warriors_.

"Huuh," Takuya menghela nafas. "Akhirnya, besok yah. Festival budayanya..."

"Benar. Benar. 2 minggu ini gila capek banget, ya." tanggap Junpei.

Kouichi mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan raut muka tidak kalah capeknya dibandingkan yang lainnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong...Kalian sudah sempat menyelidiki orang 'itu' belum?"

"Sudah." angguk yang lain.

"4 hari yang lalu aku pulang cepat," buka Tomoki sambil meraih bass Kouji. Sambil sedikit memainkannya, ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Langsung saja waktu itu aku pakai untuk menyelidiki orang-orang jatah penyelidikanku. Aku sudah berhasil menyelidiki 3 orang langsung. Karena kami sama-sama gamer..Hehehe..Kami bisa langsung nyambung, deh."

"Hasilnya?"

Genjreng-genjrengan Tomoki berhenti. "Tidak ada. Anak-anak yang kutemui kemarin sangat tidak mungkin adalah orang itu."

"Begitu. Hmm..Ternyata, tidak mudah, ya.." gumam Junpei pelan.

Suasana hening merayapi tempat itu hingga Kouichi tiba-tiba angkat bicara. "Ng..anu..teman-teman. Aku juga sudah mengintai kemarin.."

Merasa ada sedikit titik pencerahan yang akan diucapkan Kouichi, Izumi, Kouji, Junpei, Tomoki dan Takuya langsung menatap Kouichi dengan tatapan penasaran akut."Lalu? Apakah ada hasilnya?"

"Ng..Belum tahu pasti juga sih. Tapi, aku rasa anak yang kemarin kuikuti berkemungkinan besar menjadi tersangka..Jadi. begini. Yang kuikuti adalah anak berusia 10 tahun yang bernama Takumi Murasaki. Dilihat dari keadaannya, sepertinya ia cukup menanggung dendam pada dunia. Ditambah lagi sepertinya dia cukup_..broken home_.." jelasnya lambat-lambat.

Sejenak, ekspresi kasihan hinggap di masing-masing wajah. Suasana itu dipecah dengan gelengan kepala Izumi.

"Ti..Tidak apa-apa! Kalau memang benar dia orangnya, kita pasti akan bisa mengingatkannya tentang dunia sebenarnya yang menyenangkan." cetus Izumi berusaha menyemangati semuanya. "Yang penting, kita sudah mendapat petunjuk, teman-teman. Kalau begitu, besok sepertinya akan menjadi puncak dari segala kesibukan kita, nih. Bagaimana kalau seusai festival, kita rapat lagi bersama Ken dan yang lainnya, melaporkan hasil perkembangan terkini?"

-000-

"Tidur nyenyak yah, teman-teman! Besok adalah hari yang sangat penting bagi kalian, bukan? Hehe..Semoga acara besok berjalan dengan sempurna, yah!" tukas Izumi di depan pintu rumah Kouji. Mereka sudah akan pulang ke rumah masing-masing selepas latihan. Tentu saja. Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

"Haha. _Thanks,_ Izumi."balas Kouichi kalem.

"Huwaa..." Takuya menguap lebar. "Kalau begitu, _Oyasumi_, teman-teman. Aku duluan yah."

Takuya melangkah gontai menuju rumahnya yang memang sudah sangat dekat. Tergolong masih tetangga Kouji juga, ingat?

Mereka semua terkikik. "Oyasumi, Takuya."

Mereka berpisah di depan pagar rumah Kouji menuju rumah masing-masing. Tapi, Izumi malah melangkah ke..

"Izumi?" tegur Junpei. "Sedang apa kamu kok malah mau ke sana? Rumahmu di sana, oy! Rumah pink itu. Kamu ngantuk, ya?"

"Aku ga sedang ngantuk, kok, Junpei. Aku baru ingat barusan kalau aku harus membeli beberapa barang buat persiapan akhir buat acara kelasku, di minimarket situ." tunjuk Izumi ke minimarket di depan yang sebenarnya sangat dekat.

"Oh...kutemani, ya?" tawar Junpei.

"Tidak usah juga tidak apa-apa, kok. Dekat ini. Junpei besok harus siap pagi, kan? Mempersiapkan Band dan juga Taiko. Cepat tidur sana. Nanti malah ngantuk pas tampil." celetuk Izumi renyah.

"Ah, tidak akan. Ayo!"

-000-

Di dalam minimarket, Izumi membeli beberapa perlengkapan, seperti _double tape_, gunting, kertas bling-bling, dan beberapa barang prakarya lainnya.

"_Double tape_? Gunting? Kertas? Sebenarnya kelas kamu akan menggelar apa, sih, Izumi?" tanya Junpei keheranan melihat semua belanjaan itu.

"Kabaret. Ini semua perlengkapan untuk propertinya." jawab Izumi singkat.

"Hee...Kabaret yah? Kaya gimana sih? Penasaran juga nih."

"Hihihi. Nonton saja nanti, Junpei." balas Izumi sambil mengerling kecil. Tidak sadar bahwa tindakannya barusan membuat Junpei kelepek-kelepek terbius gayanya. Ia melupakan fakta bahwa sebenarnya Junpei naksir dirinya.

'Izumi, kau manis sekali...' batin Junpei sambil mengeluarkan gerakan-gerakan aneh saking gembiranya dia.

Cuek, Izumi membawa belanjaannya ke kasir. Setelah membayarnya, ia melangkah keluar dari minimarket. "Junpei? Ngapain masih di situ? Aku sudah mau pulang, nih. Terserah ya kalau kau masih mau disitu!"

Tersadar, Junpei berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Izumi. "Eh, tunggu aku..!"

Perilaku mereka yang menarik telah menjadi tontonan kasir minimarket itu yang akhirnya bergumam sendiri sambil tersenyum.

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang..."

-000-

Sambil membawa barang-barangnya, Izumi—tidak boleh dilupakan juga sedang bersama Junpei—melangkah menuju kompleks perumahan mereka.

"Wooaah...ngantuuk...!" Junpei menguap lebar.

"Tuh, kan, apa kataku tadi." tawa Izumi."Ya sudah. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku belanja, Junpei. Oyasu—"

BLAAR...!

Sebersit cahaya putih yang besar nampak menyambar suatu tempat yang lapang—dapat terdengar dari suaranya.

Izumi dan Junpei terkaget.

"Petir..?"

"Bukan, Izumi." Junpei memandang langit malam dengan seksama. "Kan, tidak sedang hujan."

"La..Lalu apa itu?"

Kekhawatiran Izumi kedua adalah, sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Digimon. Diambilnya digivice dengan terburu-buru, namun tidak ada tanda di sana. Digivice itu sama sekali tidak menimbulkan reaksi apa-apa.

"Sepertinya bukan Digimon juga.."

"Kalau bukan Digimon—yah, semoga ini bukan karena ulah mereka. Kita tidak ada hubungannya, kan?" ragu-ragu, Junpei berkata. "Kita tidur saja, yuk? Besok kita semua akan mengalami hari yang sibuk."

"Ng...Ehm. Iya deh..Malam, Junpei.."

Izumi dan Junpei masuk ke dalam rumahnya masing-masing dengan rasa cemas melanda.

"Kami mohon...Jangan sampai itu pertanda apa-apa.."

TO BE CONTINUED

What's next on chapter 8?

Hari festival telah tiba. Dengan semangat penuh, para Legendary Warriors menyambut berbagai kegiatan di hadapan mereka.

Tapi...

a/n: Huwaaaa...maafkan daku...!

Tak sadar chapter ini malahan terlalu fokus dengan school life, tanpa adanya action sama sekali..

Huhuhu...

Maap udah melanggar janji..

Aku keasyikan nih, dengan deskripsi festival. Ditambah lagi, sekolahku juga baru saja menggelar pentas seni. Dimana menampilkan acara band, dan kabaret. Pas nonton band-nya, waktu itu aku senyam-senyum sendiri membayangkan, bahwa si vokalisnya itu Kouichi, dengan aksi panggung yang heboh, dan lagu yang dibawakan bukan pop Indo, tapi J-pop dan J-rock. Karena kepikiran banget dengan pikiran itu, akhirnya aku tuangkan deh di dalam fict ini.

Ngg..Ehmm..

Makin tidak karuan kah?

Tapi Natsu tidak melupakan actionnya, kok. Suer deh! Chapter depan akan benar-benar ada actionnya. Ini lagi in progress.

Walo begitu, ga tau juga sich selesainya kapan. *nunduk dalem-dalem*

Dan..adakah saran..?

Maaf sekali lagi yah...


End file.
